Mating Policies
by velvetsins
Summary: When the Demon Council presses for an heir, Sesshomaru has nowhere to run. Instead, he marries his ward, forcing Rin to deal with traitorous games she is not acquainted with. To keep herself alive in a dangerous world, Rin has to learn the mating policies that will keep her head not only intact, but secure a place in her Lord's heart. [SessRin x Shortfic]
1. To love a Demon

**Hi xD**

 **No, this is not Mirrored Pleasures, instead this is a new SessRin shortfic, cause I have done well in my exams and cause my mind will not leave me alone when I have a new idea xD**

 **It's set in the Sengoku Jidai and I'm trying to depict Sesshomaru and Rin wrapped in the court policies, or the policies of mating and love. So... do expect some sexiness and romance in future chapters. Not quite a lot as in Mirrored Pleasures, but I can't make Sesshomaru a saint, he is too sexy for that.**

 **My biggest thanks to Flavia, who helped me with this chapter and gave her sincere opinion in this my first try at something longer for this ship. Thank you and love you :3**

 **Keep in mind English is not my first language. Brazilian, remember? xD But I did my best to make it understandable. Also, it's not betaed, so you know**...

 _momiji - japanese mapple leaf._

 _hanare - separate._

 _uchikake - highly formal kimono worn by a bride._

 _tsukesage - formal kimono often used in ceremonies._

 **Disclaimer: Takahashi owns InuYasha, I own this plot.**

 **Warnings: Smutness (cause Sesshomaru makes it impossible to write anything without some sexiness) and possibly OOCness.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Mating Policies_

 **I – To love a Demon**

* * *

"I refuse."

The voice was clear in the room, so much clear it would have any other person bending in total submissiveness. The one in front of him, however, was no coward. Lady InuKimi bent to no one. She feared no one. Not even her foolish son.

"You know nothing of a woman's heart, Sesshomaru." She sighed, almost defeated as she moved her black pieces.

 _Almost_.

You see, Sesshomaru never gave up and it was a trait he learned from his mother. Really, he had inherited that from the Lady of the West herself.

From his father, however, he had inherited the taste in woman. The Lady would have scoffed if she did not know better, if she did not know since the very fateful day in which he pleaded for her to save the girl.

Well, the girl became a woman. A foolishly young woman who loved Sesshomaru more anything else, who cherished and worshiped him more than a powerful God — which reminded her the lesson she taught Sesshomaru when the girl was but a child.

"And you are about to teach me it?"

InuKimi waited for him to play, watching his very movements carefully. She enjoyed playing _go_ with him very much, he had proved himself worthy enough to even manage to win a few times around. But not that time. The glint in her eyes was of pure amusement as she replied in a soft tone, "I do not deem you smart enough to learn it."

To say Sesshomaru was dumbfounded would be an understatement; angry maybe, but above anything else the demon Lord was surprised. He never thought his mother would come from her palace in the sky to admonish him for taking Rin as a wife.

"She consented," he said quietly, unsure on why he was explaining himself. Actually, he was the one say yes; she proposed.

Next thing he knew his mother had missed a movement — which was very unlike her, who was so good playing _go_ and never lost a match— and was laughing so intensely, her eyes became wet with unshed tears of pure amusement.

"Consent is not total agreement. You see, my son, that foolish girl would not have denied you even if you were to kill her."

"I would never hurt her."

"Not physically... Yes, you would not..."

The rest of her sentence was left hanging. The air between them became thick as Sesshomaru understood the meaning of her words. He was not quite catching yet the reason why she was pressing him so much. He lost no time to voice his concern.

"What do you want from me?"

InuKimi did not bat an eye as she replied, her fingers dying to touch one of the black pieces he should have discarded a while ago if he was paying any attention to the match.

"Mate her."

That was the second time the demon lord was taken by surprise that afternoon. His lips pursed into a thin line as he replied, "A human?" His face was expressionless, his voice, however hid nothing of his disgust.

InuKimi shrugged. She could not care less about the species of his son's mate. He cared for the girl, at least. She learned at a great cost how it was to mate someone without love. She lived that story herself and it hurt. It hurt so much she had trouble forgiving Sesshomaru's father.

She did not want the same fate for another woman. Not even for a weak human.

"You already took her as your spouse, why not mark and mate her at once?"

Sesshomaru took his time to reply, not so sure why she continued to press him on this matter. She was the one to teach him to hate humans, right? So why was she so desperately trying to protect Rin? Did she think that maybe he was not the best for her? That it was only a temporary solution?

Rin was his spouse; they exchanged vows under the old _momiji_ last afternoon in order to avoid getting married to a demoness the council chose but that his family — father and mother included, which was a surprise for they never agreed upon anything after he took a human as a mate — was not a fan of. With threats to his life, he could not marry someone who would have a knife pressed to his throat when he was asleep or even someone whose family would not hesitate to kill him when he was most vulnerable after the mating ceremony.

Instead, he chose Rin as his bride, for none would dare to question him for taking a human as a wife; it is till he decided to mate her. Meanwhile, he could investigate what was going on with the council and why the Southern Princess appealed to them so much when it was clear their families had been at War for centuries.

His mother, on the other hand, saw fit to have him not only married but also mated to Rin. As if he would ever lower himself to such a pitiful act. The very thought of becoming like his father angered him. He would rather die before he forced Rin to mother a hanyō.

"No," he replied quietly. "Never."

The smile that blossomed on his mother's lips had him shivering and not out of cold. He knew she was planning something evil that would not please him in the least. He could smell trouble; his insides contorted slightly.

"Very well... Rin and I shall teach you a lesson."

His answer came quick and sharp, almost as a snarl, "Stay away from Rin." He would absolutely not hesitate to forget her title above him if she was to approach his ward with bad intentions, which to be fair, were abundant in the Lady Mother.

The sides of InuKimi's mouth curved ever so slightly upwards. She shook her head and snapped her tongue as she moved the last piece, ending the game once and for all. Sesshomaru frowned. It was not... _possible_ , was it? He had been focused on their match; it was unlikely for her to win unless she cheated.

"Tsk, tsk... Such a silly pup. You were so worried about the mention of your cute ward you did not see your defeat."

His golden eyes, so alike hers, narrowed. He would have growled if he did not know better; she would make his life a living hell if she just saw how upset he was for having lost for the... umpteenth time.

"And yes, I cheated. I did not have to, but I did. Keep in mind, beloved son, that not everyone is as righteous as yourself."

Sesshomaru quieted for a while, analyzing the pieces before him. Yes. There was no way she would have won if he was not distracted and she did not recur to cheating.

"Was that the lesson you wanted to teach this Sesshomaru?" he asked in a husky tone, his instincts making him painfully aware of his mother's antics and the threat she posed to his relationship with Rin. She would absolutely not hesitate to turn his ward against him if she so wished. "That you will not play fair and take Rin away from me?"

His question so filled with venom had InuKimi laughing. She threw her head back, the silver strands falling on her face as she laughed and laughed and laughed.

"Such a foolish pup... Tsk." She tore the smirk off her lips and spoke seriously for the first time, "For starts, I do not play fair. Not ever..." She raised long fingers and counted to two, "Secondly that was one of the lessons, but not the main one... You will see soon, beloved pup, and third... I have no intention of harming your cute little wife, I am far more interested in what the council will do once they learn you have not..." She sniffed the air, leaning close to him and furrowed her brows as if disgusted at the plain smell of Sesshomaru unmixed to his wife. "...Have not made use of your rights as a husband."

Sesshomaru stood silent as he narrowed his eyes even deeply at the words his mother had just spoken.

"Our laws are clear, Sesshomaru, an unclaimed bride and an unconsummated marriage can be easily annulled. Unless you want to find yourself married and mated to Kaoru, you better make Rin rightfully yours."

"She is not ready for the marital bed," he replied quietly, suddenly tired of that conversation. He almost regretted his rushed decision to marry Rin to escape both marriage and mating to the Southern Princess.

This time, InuKimi shook her head. If she did not know better she would have thought her son was a virgin, for he showed great unfamiliarity with women. But no, he was just another bastard with no respect whatsoever for a woman's feelings. Used to have whatever he wanted whenever he wanted, Sesshomaru never needed to understand others. It was always about him, only about him.

 _Tsk_.

"You are a clueless pup indeed."

With that, she left, a smirk plastered on her lips. It would be fun.

 _Definitely._

 **#**

Rin woke up alone in a strange room. _Alone_.

The word rang a bell in her head. Waking up alone was a routine she underwent during her whole life, but after last night it felt... _Different_.

 _Empty._

She vowed under the _momiji_ and before the statue of the last Lord — her Lord's father, InuTaisho-sama —, that she would love and cherish her Sesshomaru-sama for the rest of her mortal life. Strange as it seemed, it felt very much alike humans wedding ceremonies with very few modifications to it.

Usually, after the wedding humans would feast — there was no feast — and at night the newlyweds would share the same bed — and Lord Sesshomaru did not do any of these. On the contrary, he kept his distance and did not join her in the room they were supposed to spend the night.

She was no specialist, but she was no fool either. She knew what she was to expect of a marital bed.

A blush crept to her cheeks as she thought of her Lord and herself in the same bed... his lips upon hers — in more than the chaste brush they shared in the ceremony — and their legs intertwined.

The blush deepened.

 _No._

That was such a disrespectful thing to think about.

She had seen Sango and Miroku having sex before. _Countless times._ They were careless and sometimes could not hide their passion. Kagome and even Kaede _obaa-san_ told her what she was to expect of a man once she married — and before that too, some of them would not wait for the right time and the amount of pregnant unmarried girls only proved that. According to Sango, men were such ruthless beasts they could not keep their hands away from their wives. Kagome disagreed; it was not about nature, more like self-control and some respect for their partner.

Perhaps full demons did not lack self-control as _ningen_ men, but truth is... Kohaku never seemed as desperate as Miroku. Or perverted.

Yes.

Kagome was probably right. Her Lord was not a common man who lacked control and fell to his instincts at the mere thought of a woman.

That or... Or he did intend to fulfill his role as only her protector as he promised when he came to fetch her in the village.

The old priestess had been adamant, Rin lived better with humans, but the girl herself disagreed. She enjoyed her years living with Kaede _obaa-san_ , but it could never compare to the life near her Lord.

Sesshomaru was... _Her everything_.

The years away made her realize exactly that.

In the very beginning, he came to visit her weekly, then monthly and when she had the first moon cycle the visits became sparse, he would send a letter once or twice, but he never came back. There were always promises, but never the fulfillment of them.

On the contrary, the letters became then reticent... till they completely stopped.

In her heart, she tried to harbor any bad feeling for him — he was no better than a liar — but Rin never learned to hate. Compassion filled her heart and she was better at understanding people's needs and motives than any other person she ever met.

Having experienced muteness for a while in her life, she learned to listen to other people. She was skilled at it. Perhaps too much skilled she would miss her time to speak when the need arose.

And she knew, _she knew_ , deep down that if he had his reasons to stop coming and to stop sending word.

Two years passed since his last visit. Almost one since he last sent word.

Her Lord would never stop visiting if he did not have a strong reason for that. It turned out he was battling all this time to put the West back in track. After Naraku's defeat there was not peace, but more War. Demons went crazy and caused havoc, desperate to defeat the next most powerful being in order to seize what he possessed. Her Lord could not give up his inheritance so easily. He could definitely not lose his time with a child.

So he returned to her when the situation was under control. The West was united under his command and he was acquainted with demon politics.

 _Two years..._

She was fifteen then, or on the verge of turning sixteen. She was no longer a child that he once met, the child he saved countless times; she was a young woman.

One year had passed since he came to fetch her — since he came to know her answer. Did she want to live with her fellow kind or him? Which one would she choose? Rin had been quicker in her answer, she wanted to live with him, she had always dreamed of this day. There was nothing else she wanted more in her life.

She only went back to the Village when Kagome sent news of Lady Kaede's near passing. Having lived with her for so long, Rin could not simply let her go without saying proper goodbye. Kaede _obaa-chan_ had been the closest of a motherly figure she had had in her life after her parents' passing. Everything she learned, from behaving in public, to sewing and even writing and reading had been taught by the old Lady. Not to mention the herbs; all Rin knew about herbs and medicines she learned from the old priestess.

Rin was almost seventeen now. Not more a young woman, but a completely developed woman. Girls her age had almost three or four child running around them; she remained single and _untouched._

Not that she minded; no man ever caught her attention anyways. And she would dare say, giving the single status of her Lord, that no woman caught his attention either.

A ghost of a smile touched her lips as she remembered how startled he seemed with how much she grew and changed when he first came to fetch her. She was also startled to notice in him not only the demon Lord she learned to love and adore throughout her life, but also _a man_.

It was delightfully scary to see in him more than the usual. He was indeed a man. A man like Kohaku.

The blush deepened as she thought at how many kisses she shared with Kohaku before in her younger years, before he found the girl of his dreams and married her.

She was his first and he was her first. They had never kissed before and the experience felt… weird, foreign even, but also amazing. They had never gone past kisses, a few heated touches as they learned together what desire was, but never more than that.

What would her Lord say if he knew she was not as innocent as he deemed her to be?

And exactly because she knew what desire was and had experienced it in the arms of her friend that she found it odd when her Lord stepped back and let her be with just a kiss.

She touched her smeared red lips and thought back at the kiss they shared in the ceremony and the one in her room before he parted and bid her goodnight.

They were very different kisses. One was out of obligation in the ceremony, a mere courtesy, the other was fueled with passion and when Rin brushed her tongue against his, she could not help but moan, the wonderful sensation sending a tingling jolt to her core.

She could feel herself wet and then a fear gripped her heart. What if she was not good enough? What if she could not satisfy him? Demons and humans were different... Very different according to Kagome and Sango, they could last for hours and it was just her very first time... How was she supposed to act? She doubted she could handle him for minutes… _what about hours?!_

Soon he retreated and said goodnight. Rin was so frustrated she had to touch herself that night.

Again, she was not innocent enough not to know what an orgasm was, she had experienced it before — and a few times with Kohaku, he would use his hands but they never went past it for Kaede _obaa-san_ once found them and prohibited their very encounters. She knew how to please him as well... But... But it was one thing with an inexperienced teenager, it was totally different with her Lord, a skilled demon used to even more skilled demon ladies. Who was Rin compared to women as beautiful and experienced as demonesses?

But then again... It could be because she was a human. He had said so himself, he faced trouble with his council that wanted him married to the enemy.

She knew very little, but before she could think carefully she offered herself to marry him temporarily till he settled his mind and convinced his Clan that mating the Southern Princess was a mistake — more likely found out who was the one plotting against his back.

If he married another, he would not have to marry the Princess right away. He would have time to fully understand what the council wanted of him and how to strike back if needed.

 _Yes_.

Rin was merely helping him. She would always do everything for her Lord. It was actually surprising to have him not only agreeing with her proposal but taking her as a bride. So why did it feel so… _horrible_ to be so straightforwardly rejected when the marriage was nothing but a farce?

Wait… If it was not a real marriage, it was not rejection either, right?

Sighing, she outstretched her arms and composed herself when her lady's maid footsteps came to a halt in front of the shōji doors. Not giving herself more time to think about the predicament in which she would soon be found, she whispered, "Come in, Naoko."

 **#**

It was a late afternoon when Sesshomaru left his meeting with the Council and joined his _wife._ The word felt foreign in his lips when he had to say it a few times aloud in the conference he arranged himself.

Needless to mention, the Council was pretty much pissed off at his rushed decision to marry a human girl when they had already invited Lady Kaoru of the Southern Lands to visit the West and get acquainted to him.

While troublesome, Sesshomaru did not mind sending word about his marriage and thanking the interest in making alliance with the West — future business was surely in his mind. He would not apologize for his Council hastiness — it was their problem to deal with.

The way from the meeting room to the _hanare_ room was short and so were his thoughts. He was still bothered by the conversation he held earlier with his mother. Lady InuKimi surely knew how to set him on edge.

Firstly by suggesting he mated the _ningen_ girl — an absurd idea. Rin was no more than a child. She was about to complete seventeen springs, no more than a blink of an eye if compared to his long demon life — and then by saying the Elders could annul the marriage if it was not consummated soon.

They tried.

They really did.

But Sesshomaru had been adamant. Instead of saying she was not ready yet, he stated she was tired last night, so he decided not to bother her — after all he was tired too after a whole day of a mundane ceremony that meant very little to him.

Honestly, he was surprised he even took upon her offer, for marrying a human girl had never been his dream wish; marrying his human ward at that. However, he knew it was the fastest way to mislead the Council. If he married any other so hurriedly, they would believe it was an excuse to escape marriage and mating with the Southern Princess.

Not that they did not find it weird he married his ward. They did. But they firmly believed that it was a trace that Sesshomaru inherited from the great InuTaisho — a soft spot for human women.

He cringed at that.

Sesshomaru was nothing like his father. For starters, he would never allow himself to become so weak to the point of putting Rin's life in danger — be it by carrying his child or simply by staying by his side again. If his enemies saw her as a liability when she was but a child that foolishly followed him, what would they think if she was to rightfully become his woman?

On top of that, he did not desire her.

See? He was nothing like the great InuTaisho.

He came to the _hanare_ to tell her exactly that. To explain where they stood so no further misunderstandings would stay between them. The kiss last night was a mistake and the way he reacted was only natural. Her scent drove him to kiss her in the first place and her submissiveness was the most seductive weapon a female could use against an inu yōkai.

Rin was clueless.

She could not know what she did to him when she bared her neck and moaned in between the kiss. Her doe chocolate eyes were full of trust and in that moment Sesshomaru realized what he was about to do.

He had to rip himself apart from her before her intoxicating scent drove him to do the unthinkable. He would never forgive himself if that beautiful light went out from her orbs.

Even before he could reach the _hanare_ room, he heard heated voices. Jaken and Rin seemed quite engaged in that usual bickering of them. If he was a lesser men, the sides of his mouth would have curled up slightly at the scene already painted in his head.

 _Ouch! Stop now! You foolish brat!_ were some of the words he heard more loudly and almost had to cover his ears when he approached the _shōji_ doors. Sliding them apart slightly, he caught Rin holding the staff of two heads hitting the imp's head unceasingly.

When both spotted him — and it took them quite a while to notice his presence in the room —, they broke apart quickly and bowed respectfully; Jaken's nose almost touched the floor.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" they said in unison, one voice was shrilling and the other was much more pleasant, _softer,_ with an undertone he was not used to hear coming from Rin even after almost one year living with her.

"You see, Sesshomaru-sama! This unworthy girl refused to agree that this marriage is a mistake and ask for the annulment before your great image is tainted."

Even if the Lord had directed his cold and unfeeling eyes at him, Jaken did not get the hint and continued his blabbering.

"As if an impure _ningen_ woman could ever be worthy of the almighty Sesshomaru-sama!" With that, he took back the staff of two heads from her hands and tried to hit her. Rin escaped his attempts with easiness though, all the while calling his name in a playful tone. "How could you suggest that the Lord married you, Rin?"

She laughed at his questions and crying face and voice. It seemed he was under the impression that she had forced the Lord to that, or that she had somehow used some kind of powerful magic that turned the Lord into a lovesick pup. It had been a while since she last had laughed so heartily at someone's expense. The imp despair was almost making her guilty.

But then, the laugh fit stopped as the next words left his greenish lips.

"Do you ever think he will be able to harbor any feelings for a weak human such as yourself?"

Rin's eyes suddenly widened at the imp's words.

"Jaken, stop," he said, not taking his eyes off of Rin. He saw, for a brief moment, a sad shadow ran through them. She bit her bottom lip fiercely.

"That he would want worthless half-breed children?"

"We… We are not really ma—

"Leave."

When the imp did not move — eyes still set ablaze with the fury he felt for having the child he once had following his very steps now married to his Lord —, Sesshomaru added in an icier tone.

"Jaken, leave now. I want to speak with my wife _alone._ "

 **#**

A few minutes went by after Jaken left the two of them to themselves. Sesshomaru saw how Rin looked at him square in the eye and forced her lips upwards in the biggest smile he had ever seen.

Biggest but fake.

It was a very empty smile.

He knew, but did not understand exactly why, Jaken's words hurt her. After all, the marriage was nothing but fake, a temporary solution for a complicated problem. In spite of what he told the Council, he would not bed her and they would never have half-breeds together.

"Welcome back, Sesshomaru-sama."

It would be an understatement to say he was used to her soft and demure voice. It was a pleasant sound to hear, as her scent was pleasing to his sensitive nose.

She smelled of cherry blossoms and he quickly realized it came from the small petals she placed upon her braided strands. The traditional _uchikake_ of the night before had been changed to a blue _tsukesage_ with white flowery pattern and a golden _obi_. The light colors gave an aura of utter innocence to her, the red lipstick, however, made him realize he was staring at a woman.

Till the night before, he had trouble realizing Rin was indeed a woman. It had been one year since she came to live with him, but despite the shock it was to see the child that once tended to him and he had saved countless times become a woman so quickly, he had never thought of Rin more than the eight years old child he met after his fight with InuYasha.

He was utterly astonished when she suggested they got married.

 _This Sesshomaru married to a human child?_

But Rin was no longer one. She was a grown up woman in every aspect of the word. He realized that when their lips brushed slightly and innocently in the ceremony and later in the _hanare_ room with such a fiery passion he did not expect of her.

He did not expect of himself.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Rin," he acknowledged taking his eyes from her luscious lips and the deep want they evoked in him.

He absolutely did not desire her.

"May I serve tea, my Lord?"

For a brief moment, he had some difficult understanding her words — he would never admit it aloud, but her lips distracted him greatly —, but soon he found himself nodding as he took a seat in front of her.

"How was your day?"

 **#**

The conversation between them unfolded very smoothly. In no time Rin was smiling for real. No forced smiles or whatsoever. She was truly at peace in his presence and the shadow that he saw earlier in her eyes was not there anymore.

 _Stupid imp._

He would see that Jaken was punished greatly for causing Rin so much distress.

Not that what he said was false — it was not —, but Sesshomaru had no intention of hurting Rin unnecessarily. It was foolish enough that he took upon her offer to marry her, he did not need to cause her unnecessary heartache by stating she was not worthy of him.

He told himself that he fact he did not want her was not totally related to the fact she was a human — he would never desire a human, of course — but also because he wanted to protect her. It was only natural for him to continue protecting her, right?

Her life was his to do was he pleased. He was the one to grant her life back _twice_ , he should be the one responsible for her fate — even if it meant protecting her from himself.

"Rin."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama," she replied, looking back at him. A pinkish color covering her cheekbones, he decided she looked lovely that way.

She was distracted, barely taking notice of what he said for the last couple of minutes. When he announced that from that night onwards they would have to share the same chambers and she said nothing, not even looked at him, he knew she was not paying attention to what he said.

"I am sorry, Sesshomaru-sama. I was…" She sighed and bit her bottom lip, the crimson color highlighting the brightness of her small teeth. "I was distracted. I apologize."

"We are to sleep together from now on."

"Excuse me?" Her chocolate eyes were very much widened when he delivered the news.

Yes. That was a reaction he expected of her.

She bit her bottom lip again and Sesshomaru barely could contain his need to do that for her instead. And he absolutely did not desire her. It was only… an inviting gesture that any male would have trouble resisting to.

"My promise remains the same. We shall not consummate the marriage. We are merely to share the same chambers, so the Elders will not question our union."

"Ah…"

A few seconds went by in utter silence. For a moment, he could swear he saw indecision in her eyes, even sadness, but it was quickly gone. Her scent also betrayed nothing.

"I understand, Sesshomaru-sama."

And then the big, fake smile was back. Sesshomaru had some trouble understanding her. It was what she wanted, right? She only suggested to get married to him in order to help him, there was no way she harbored feelings for him and her reaction yesterday was… _only natural…_ After all he was the one to kiss her senseless, of course she would react to it…

It did absolutely not mean she desired him, for he surely did not desire her.

The fact he now wanted to kiss her again and again and again till the red tint in her lips gave space to the nude color underneath had nothing to do with desire.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

He nodded, looking at her. He barely noticed he was closer now, one hand across her waist, bringing her close to himself.

"Speak."

"How are we to trick them? I mean…" She bit her bottom lip again and his golden orbs flashed before focusing back on her brown eyes. "They will smell…"

"I will mark you," he replied, his lips ghosting over the skin of her neck. She went rigid on his arms, but did not move to send him away. On the contrary, her fingers held him firmly by the _haori,_ keeping him close. Her neck fell to the side, giving him enough space to nuzzle her. A growl formed in his chest; he was utterly pleased with her submissiveness.

"M-Mark me?" Her voice was no more than a stutter as she slid her fingers in his silver mane, feeling the softness of his strands.

"Yes," he all but purred. His tongue lapped at the pulse point. He could feel her heart racing and her breath coming out in short gasps. The scent she gave off made him slightly drunk. She smelled of cherry blossoms and something wonderfully spicy. _Delicious._ His fangs caressed the place he intended to mark her, but before he could do anything, he broke off and looked at her eyes. "It is a temporary mark, so no one will question your place as my wife."

"Y-Yes…" She replied, fingers still clutching the fabric of his _haori._ The light in his golden orbs asked for silent permission. She nodded.

"It may hurt."

"I do not care," she replied, caressing his demon markings carefully. Albeit shocked, for no one ever stroked him with such devotion and love, he did not move away. Instead he closed his eyes and brushed his lips against her cheeks. "I trust you."

Her words were his undoing. He looked up at her face again, only to find her beautiful doe chocolate orbs completely shut, and lowered his face to her neck, ready to mark her.

The pain Rin expected, however, never came.

She opened her eyes and looked at him questioningly. Next thing she knew, his lips were against hers in a powerful kiss. Taking advantaged of her gaping state, he slithered his tongue inside her mouth, tasting her slowly.

A moan formed in the back of her throat as his lean fingers found the way to her raven tresses and tilted her head for better access. Rin, a bit bolder, entwined her fingers on the hand that was stationed at her waist and brought it slightly upwards, towards her breasts.

His breath hitched when he realized what she was trying to get him to do. Deep down, he knew he should stop before it was too late, but for what he was about to do, he pondered that perhaps it would be better if she could concentrate on the pleasure instead of the pain he would bring her shortly.

Still kissing her, he caressed her soft mound, feeling as she shuddered in his arms. His fingers soon found the way to the nipples, pinching it with his long nails carefully till they stood erect under his ministrations. He ravished her thoroughly and the sensual sounds she let out were more than enough to set him on edge.

Needless to mention, her scent made it very difficult for him to keep himself at bay. He knew he should feel disgusted at how hard he was, but he could not control his reaction to her marvelous scent.

However, before Sesshomaru could get enough of her delicious mouth, he had to break apart and let her breathe. He nibbled at her lips and even before she could get her pulse back to normal, he sank his fangs deep in the crook between her neck and her shoulder.

The blood reached his tongue fast and his reaction to its taste was even faster. The gold on his eyes was replaced by the lust filled red color. His face became a little bit elongated and his marks were jagged. His erection was strained against his _hakama_ pants, throbbing with… well… _Desire_.

In his arms, Rin trembled. Partially from the pain and partially from the pleasure she felt. His hand was still working on her nipple and she could feel herself getting closer and closer… It was the first time she was on the verge of an orgasm having only her breasts caressed.

She bit her bottom lip trying to suppress the moans, or trying to moan quietly, but it was to no avail. When he lapped at her skin, trying to close the small wounds with his healing saliva, she could not help but sob, a tear cascading down her cheeks and stopping on her chin.

"Have I hurt you?" he asked, his voice low and filled with concern.

Rin shook her head and snatched his lips back into an overpowering kiss. When her tongue brushed against his lips, seeking entrance, he greedily not only accepted it, but turned the kiss into something even more demanding and powerful. The human girl could not help but throw herself at his arms, her legs wrapping around his lean hips as she mounted him and rode him seeking her own sweet release.

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat. He was absolutely not used to have a female dominating him, — a human one on top of that — he hated that even, but he could not control how strongly his body responded to Rin. He knew it was related to the fact he had just tasted her blood and how horny it had made him. Of course she did not help the tiniest bit with her heady scent and delicious moans.

His kisses went southwards, till his ragged breath caressed the opening of her kimono — already very much parted from their endeavors — and his tongue flickered out to tease the nipple through the layers of fabric. A clawed hand moved her hips against him, making her slide on his shaft back and forth.

Soon, her moans became too loud and his mouth came back to hers, to muffle the sounds in a hard kiss. Even sooner than he expected, she was shaking in his arms, exploding in a blissful, sweet orgasm. And if he was not such a master at controlling his urges, he would have followed her shortly after and spilled himself in his _hakama._

Rin's ragged breath caressed his neck as she rested her head against his shoulders, a few pants leaving her mouth as she tried to control herself. Her body still shook with afterward waves. Sesshomaru's hands were on her back, keeping her pressed against him as he also fought to control himself.

The experience was simply mind-blowing. For both of them.

He had never experienced so much pleasure from simply dry stimulation. Hell he was never one to care that much about a woman's pleasure — he could barely remember the last time he cared about his own pleasures let alone another's. All he ever wanted now was to get rid of his _hakama_ and take that physical intimacy to a whole new level, one in which clothes was _absolutely_ _not_ involved.

No.

He could not.

He should not.

If he got carried on, if he insisted on carrying on that brief endeavor of them, it would be his end. It would be the same of admitting he desired her.

And a demon Lord such as himself could not desire her, a human.

He should leave.

He should definitely leave.

 _Now._

 **#**

"Did you enjoy the _hanare_ room?"

"InuKimi-sama!" Rin bowed her head and sat properly on her _zabuton,_ straightening her clothes in the process. She could not see it herself, but she bet the bite left a red mark on her shoulder, one that she would not be able to conceal — that she did not want to conceal.

Her Lord had just left and it was such a hurried gesture she had no time to ask him what was going on. She was simply put aside, still breathing hard from the most amazing and intense orgasm she had ever had, watching through half lidded eyes as he left without much of a word.

 _Heavens above._

Her face was still red from their earlier endeavor. Even in her wildest dreams she never expected to experience such a powerful connection with her Lord. It was more than lust. Even if she was not sure what it was, it was so much more than something physical.

She felt so… happy and free and attached, everything at once in his arms that when she last expected she was sobbing and crying like a fool she indeed was.

Now, she was faced with the most beautiful female she had ever seen. Her Lord's mother was gorgeous beyond measure.

"Hello, Rin…" Her purple lips curved up ever so slightly. "It has been quite a while, hasn't it?"

On her end, Rin could merely nod. She remembered almost nothing from the last visit to her Ladyship's castle. She was but a mere child at the time and she was… Well… Dead at the time.

She gulped.

And nodded profusely once again, thinking she did not respond earlier. What did the Lady want there? Probably ask of her the same Jaken had just asked? To leave Sesshomaru-sama and demote him from that ridiculous idea?

Yes, she was the one to suggest they got married, but he was the one to accept it. He was the one to kiss her first and to pleasure her first. _To mark her._

At the tingling sensation on the junction of her neck and shoulder, Rin touched the small mark, feeling the two small punctures. No drop of blood remained on her skin. She was completely cleaned up.

"I see…" The curves on her lips became more accentuated as the smirk grew. Her pearly teeth showing. "He has marked you."

In a blink of an eye she was upon Rin, a clawed finger lifting the _ningen_ girl's chin up slightly. A scoff went past her lips as she narrowed her eyes though.

"It is a temporary mark though…" she mused to herself, letting go of the human girl. His scent was all over her trembling form.

Clever boy.

He did not need to have sex with her if his scent was so powerful mingled with hers. The Elders who would not happen to pass by her in the first weeks — for she would be secluded to the _hanare_ room — would not notice what he did.

However, upon closer inspection — and InuKimi's nose was powerful enough to distinguish the scent of fresh arousal and orgasm —, she realized what happened between them.

 _Foolish boy._

He was so attached to the girl he could not mark her — even if it was a temporary mark — if it would leave her in pain. Instead, he used pleasure as an excuse to prepare her to the punctures he would place upon her skin.

Did he really think it could mask the deep desire he felt for her? Did he really think it was only related to her well-being and not his selfish needs?

 _Stupid pup._

"Tell me, girl…" she started, wetting her lips. "What would you do to make that mark permanent?"

Rin's eyes widened at her proposal. What would she do? What _could_ she do? Really. There was nothing under her power to make her Lord want to mark her. He had made himself clear. It was a temporary solution for a complicated problem.

She said so herself. She suggested so herself.

"Rin."

She looked up at the golden orbs of her Lady. They were full of mischief and… somehow _understanding._

"Nothing."

The smirk came back with full force to InuKimi's lips. Of course she did not believe the girl! It was crystal clear she loved her son, so as any other woman she would fight for her man. It was the most reasonable thing to do.

"But you love him."

Rin pursed her lips together, then she bit them forcefully. Did she?

Did she love him? She knew she cared for him, she always did since the first time she laid eyes on him when she was still a child. But to care for him and to love him as a man were two entirely different things. Did she love him? For real?

It would explain a handful of things. It would explain why it hurt when he rejected her so straightforwardly last night, why it hurt when Jaken-sama suggested he would never reciprocate her feelings and would never sire a child with her. Why her heart leaped with joy when he kissed her and when he said he would mark her — even if temporarily.

As realization sunk on her, she could not help but feel that her heart would be shattered at the end of that little endeavor of them.

"Yes… I do love him."

"Then I shall ask you again, child…" InuKimi smirked lightly, "what would you do to make that temporary mark a permanent one?"

Rin lowered her head.

"Nothing."

The Lady scoffed. She was joking right? She had to be. She eyed the girl more closely, trying to read in her expressive nut-brown orbs the truth. Any other woman — demoness at least — would not hesitate to lay claim upon her son, so this human girl could not be different. When she realized it was not a lie, nor a sick joke, she shook her head and closed her eyes in disgust.

 _Fool._

Her son and his lover… They were both _fools,_ weak things that did not deserve for such a wonderful feeling such as love to happen to them.

 _Stupids._

 **#**

The Lady Mother had a very pleasant afternoon watching over the castle she once owned. Her son had changed few things, but it remained mostly the same. He was far more traditional then he gave himself credit for, the fact he married a _ningen_ woman and cared for her did not make him the most progressive being in the demon world.

He still hated humans after all. Rin was... _Different_ , according to him.

 _Fool_.

He could not even realize he denied her and denied himself because he was afraid of hurting her — which was a possibility, demons were not known as the most careful lovers, lust was always an uncontrollable thing — and being straightforwardly rejected later — which was also a possibility considering human nature, but not if the human was Rin.

To InuKimi it was also clear he was afraid of desiring a human — a blow to his pride as a demon and also meant breaking a promise, which was not becoming like his father. No matter how different Rin was she was still a human and nothing would ever change that. Being compared to his father — which already happened — was never his intention, for Sesshomaru knew how much it hurt when his father blatantly abandoned him and his mother for a human.

But Sesshomaru was not InuTaisho.

He failed to see that.

What he wanted to do, however, would make him worse than his father himself.

Marry a girl that already harbored feelings for him — even if it was her suggestion — and later leave her would break her heart.

She was a fool.

Did she really think that by loving him unconditionally would make him return her feelings? Did she really believe that he would walk over his pride for her? One thing was to protect her and bring her back to life, mating her was a completely different matter.

Without proper help she would never make the fool realize what she meant to him. Without the proper guidance she would fail to reach his heart and secure herself a place in it.

It was not sufficient to love a demon.

It never was.

The Lady learned it the hard way when she did not fight for her late husband, when she expected out of arrogant certainty that he would not leave her for a human woman. When she realized her mistake, it was too late to act.

But it was so very different for Rin.

Their stories were so distinct it would be a pity if their fates ended the same. It would be a shame if she let the girl end up like she herself.

Of course it was not a feeling born out of sympathy for a _ningen_ woman about to share the same fate. InuKimi was far more concerned about the good effects Rin could cause upon her son. After all it was because of her that Sesshomaru learned compassion, it was because of her very existence that he mastered Tenseiga and became a worthy men at the eyes of the Meido Stone. Impossible not to mention he learned fear at her expense. The man who could have everything could not have a little girl's life back; the man who feared nothing was afraid of losing a human child.

It would be a total waste if the child, now a woman was not the one to teach him how to love.

 _Tsk._

Lady InuKimi would make sure of that.

* * *

 **A/N - That's all, kids! xD**

 **As I said above, it's a shortfic, no more than seven chapters planned, so I shall have it finished by July or August.**

 **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and the situations I put them into. I have always wanted to write a fanfic that depicts the policies inside of a Clan and I think it's quite entertaining to see Sesshomaru struggle for power with his pack/family/clan. Hope you agree with me :)**

 **Again, it was most entertaining to work with InuKimi. She's quite a pleasant character to write about. As for Rin, I was not so sure about making her not so innocent, but I thought that being a virgin, doesn't necessarily means you have to be completely clueless about pleasures and please do throw stones the ones that haven't been curious in early adolescence and all... and no, Kohaku doesn't pose a threat to their relationship. To those who know my works, I'm not the kind of author to put a female/male to destroy relationships, my characters do that themselves. Honestly, Sesshomaru and Rin don't need help to make everything twisted and bad between them.**

 **As for Mirrored Pleasures shall be updated and finished this weekend. I haven't forgotten about this fic.**

 **And as for the readers who asked me about Remember and The Duke's Lover, worry not. I have NOT abandoned my ByaRuki fics, I'm just taking a break from them because I need to plan carefully the next chapters – The Duke's Lover cause it's on the end and Remember cause it's my most treasured fic and I really need to be into it to come up with new chapters. Hope you understand xD**

 **Well, I think that's all. I shall be back in 15 days. Now, would you mind reviewing this for me?**

 **Take care,**

 **Velvetsins**


	2. To confuse a Demon

**Hi xD**

 **As promised, here I am to update the 2** **nd** **chapter of Mating Policies:** To confuse a demon!

 **I am quite thankful for the favorites, followers and reviews for the first chapter** (PAMILA DE CASTRO, guest, inlovewithademon, guest, FG, azraelknight, latafmodginkianp37, ILoveSxS, Sytara Kyss, guest, Queen Hady, guest, inu demon, guest, lady of the west, AnonGuest0), **you are the best, guys!**

 **I wouldn't update today, but Brazil went on strike and everything and everyone (mostly, at least in my city) stopped here. The bus, subway and trains were not working and I also decided I wouldn't go to work, even if my employer said I should… As some of you already know, I do like Politics and getting involved in any way I can… Sadly I could not go protesting for I have no car and could not arrive to meeting point. Locked at home… I decided that instead of looking at the local news (they mostly lie about everything they disagree), I should do something more useful of my time… So here you have it, the next installment of Mating Policies xD**

 **Again, this chapter is NOT betaed, so you know…**

 **Disclaimer: Takahashi owns InuYasha, I own this plot.**

 **Warnings: Light smut and possibly OOCness.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Mating Policies_

 **II – To confuse a Demon**

* * *

"And may I know who is best to teach her besides me?" InuKimi asked, almost bored to death; she had never been a fan of politics, but old men involved in politics bored her to the afterlife.

There was silence in the meeting room for a moment, even the Lord himself seemed wary of his mother. He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes and closed his own as she smirked evilly. He was still to meet someone as full of mischief as his own mother.

"Lady Mother!" the elders cried out in unison. They were barely able to hide their displeasure; the idea of having a woman as the counselor to another woman — the new Lady of the West — was rather disquieting, after all, if they could not manipulate the new Lady who else would?

InuKimi's smirk broadened. _Not today, old hags, not today!_

"Still..." Hideki spoke for the first time, clashing eyes with the Lady, he was one of the few unafraid of her. _So be it. Tsk!_ "The royal physician should be the one to visit Lady Rin and see if she is in need of anything."

"You mean to check if she lost her virginity to my son."

The entire room gasped. Sesshomaru drew in a deep breath. He hated court politics. He hated how his mother loved to tease the so called _old hags_. Didn't she notice that he _needed_ their support? He would not go far if he was to provoke the Elders so much. He remained in silence though, he would take no part — even though his silence meant he was on his mother's side.

The idea of having the Royal Physician paying Rin a visit and touching her to check if they had lain together pretty much pissed him off — not because they did not, but for he hated the idea of any man touching what was _his_.

How he _hated_ that old fashioned custom.

"My Lady!" Hideki made his voice known in the sea of gossips and gasps. The Lady would soon drive the bunch of old men crazy. If only her late _mate_ were there to see... "The Royal Physician visit is already a tradition. It would be a shame if the Western La—

"Traditions are meant to be broken when they became obsolete," InuKimi stated calmly. "I can guarantee you all, Lady Rin has been properly taken by my son."

All heads turned to face Sesshomaru. Some of the Elders seemed rather surprised, others not so convinced.

"Is that true, Sesshomaru-sama?"

It took him a moment to nod, but when he did, silence wrapped around the meeting room. No being dared to break it, it is till Hideki himself smirked and asked in a cunning tone, "Then there would be no problem if the Royal Physician visited her."

There was low snarl as Sesshomaru glared at the Elders menacingly.

"You dare to doubt this Sesshomaru's words?" he asked rhetorically. Silence fell in the room once again as the Elders bowed in the common _saikeirei_ — and he hated when they did that, it only showed how weak and useless they were. "To doubt your Lady's words?"

Their posture changed, the cold wrath contained in their Lord's voice, nearing icy indifference had them shivering. Sesshomaru was known as the demon who surpassed the great InuTaisho after all, if there was a being they should be afraid of it certainly was him, it did not mean, however they would go down without a fight. Their rules were sacred and should be followed without unnecessary questions.

"Traditions are meant to be kept, our rules should be protected," Michiko, Hideki's mate, spoke for the first time, causing a few to nod in agreement and whisper words of approval.

She barely spoke in the council meetings and when she did she put everyone on their toes. Known as the alliance between the West and the South, she was a force to be reckoned with. Someone not meant to be messed with.

"I am the head," Sesshomaru stated, ceasing the murmur, "It falls on my hands which traditions are meant to be kept and which are to be discarded."

Without waiting for any response, he got to his feet and headed towards the shōji doors. He had a lot of documents to read that were far more important than losing his time with that bunch of fools.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" An older elder, trusted by both his father and mother, spoke for the first time. "Regarding the—

"This meeting is over, Hiraku." His words were final, he had no time to lose with them. The faster he solved the mystery concerning the Southern Lady, the better for both him and Rin. "If it is related to my Empire and not my personal life, you are invited to join me later."

"Of course, Sesshomaru-sama." Hiraku bowed his head low. "Forgive me for my inappropriate behavior."

"As for the rest of you, do not come looking for me unless you have an important matter that does not involve my wife."

 **#**

A sigh left her lips as she sat on the _zabuton_ close to the gardens and served herself a bit more of tea. Her Lord was probably right now in the meeting room, a bit far from the _hanare_ area — while it was known as _hanare_ room, it comprehended more than merely the bedroom in which she should be mated to her Sesshomaru-sama —, discussing about their marriage and the position she should have now as his wife.

She was grateful there was that stupid rule in which the female should not leave the _hanare_ area for the first two weeks — for they believed it was the best time to conceive; if only they knew her Lord was not very much keen to bed her let alone pup her —, for she would not really know how to behave in front of the Elders.

They scared the hell out of her. Not that the Lady Mother was much better, but she… Well… She saved her life once. It probably meant at least some part of her did not hate Rin thoroughly, right?

She shivered as she recalled the words Lady InuKimi used to address her last afternoon.

 _What would you do to make that mark permanent?_

A shake of head followed the thought. Even if… She swallowed, even if she loved her Lord — because she did, she did love him so very much —, she could not do anything to make the temporary mark permanent.

 _But you love him._

As if loving him were enough to do something that would certainly displease him the most. Would he hate her? Would he cast her out? Would he kill her? Could her Sesshomaru-sama ever hurt her?

She doubted.

He had been the most caring being she had ever met. Not even her own kind cared for her that much. And he did… He may not care her to the point of mating her — what was she if not but a child in his eyes? —, but he did care for her.

And part of him…

She blushed at the thought.

Part of him… Well… Desired her at least a little. She did not know the extension of it yet, but even if he was good at controlling everything about himself, she saw it… she felt it and she tasted it.

And she could not forget the sensation of losing herself in his arms.

The _ningen_ girl was very much aware she should not harbor these sorts of feelings for her Lord. It was thoroughly disrespectful, but truth be told it was not something easily controllable.

The mere remembrance of his lips upon hers, of his hands caressing her body… sent shivers up her spine. The marvelous recollection of his fangs deep buried into her skin… She thought it would hurt… Only hurt, she never thought it would bring her pleasure…

A sigh left Rin's lips as she moved her fingers to touch the small punctures on the junction of her shoulder and neck, but retreated at the same time as if burned by her own touch.

 _Ouch!_

She stared at her tips worriedly, but there was nothing besides a burning sensation. The fingers were not tinted in the characteristic color of a burn, not even pinkish. They were merely hot and stinging.

Curious, she lifted her hand back to the same place, the other though, but stopped as she heard a low growl at the entrance of the room. Her head snapped back to the shōji doors and she found herself trapped by the intense and icy stare of her Lord.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Do not touch my mark," he said in a low voice, almost like a silent growl, as he walked to her.

Rin's hand immediately fell to her lap as she stared at her Lord. She blinked furiously when, in no more the two steps he was upon her, invading her personal space and lifting her to her feet effortlessly.

On their own accord, her fingers buried into his white _haori_ ; her breath completely cut as he lifted her chin and inspected her face.

Without noticing, Rin bit her bottom lip fiercely, causing his golden eyes to flick to her crimson tinted mouth. For a moment, she could swear she saw the golden irises narrowing and a sparkle of red reach them, but it was so quick she could very well be imagining it.

Next thing she knew, his hands were working on the obi of her kimono quicker than she ever thought possible. The _nagajuban_ was left slightly open as well and the upper half of her clothing were undone; her skin bare to his appreciation.

In a last attempt of covering her modesty, Rin crossed her arms around her torso; a pinkish hue coloring her cheeks. If not for having him holding her in place, she would sure have lost balance; his body was so close to hers it would be impossible to fall though.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama?"

His eyes then shifted to hers and she could see, even if for a brief moment, something akin to coldness touching his orbs. Was it… _Desire_?

More like raw lust.

Before she could reach any conclusion, he buried his head in the crook of her shoulder and neck and lapped at her mark, causing her to stiffen in his arms and let out a throaty moan.

His clawed hand pressed her against him, till there was no more space between their bodies.

Sesshomaru continued to lap at her skin, till the punctures closed again and no trail of blood was left on her skin. Then, without noticing, he nuzzled it slowly and passionately.

He had forgotten it was bound to happen to her… to have the mark opened again at a mere touch. If it was a mark placed upon a demoness, the skin would heal in a matter of minutes, but Rin was human and the fact it was a temporary mark did not help the tiniest bit.

When he broke apart, after sniffing the air around them and purr at the heady scent she left of, she could not help but sigh.

It took her a moment to open her eyes; all the time she tried her best to control her breath and avoid touching the mark that tingled now after his affectionate caress. She was still wrapped in his powerful arms; it took no genius to know that the _thing_ pressing against her belly and twitching a few times was his erection.

She bit her bottom lip and moved her hips against his, her hands leaving her own torso to hold onto his shoulders. Sesshomaru's eyes immediately fell to her exposed cleavage; he could practically see the round form of her breasts as he worshiped them with both his hands and lips.

Without his consent, his hand traveled from her slim waist upwards, fully intending on kneading her soft mounds exactly like afternoon. A growl emerged from his throat as he thought of pleasing her and having her trembling in his arms in the bliss of another sweet and magical orgasm.

His mouth returned to the mark, lapping at it and causing her to moan as she shamelessly rubbed her core against his erection.

He should stop.

He had to stop.

It was not only wrong as it was also shameful for him, a Demon Lord, to desire a human.

And not only any human, but Rin.

The one who trusted him so much and absolutely acted because he drove her to this point.

Before it was too late, he broke suddenly apart.

"Rin," he all but purred. He kissed the corner of her lips, completely lost in the sensations her body pressed against his evoked. "We should not."

Rin's chocolate eyes snapped open at his words. For a brief moment, he thought he saw a hurt shadow pass over her eyes, but then… It was gone.

"Do not touch the mark again," he said, stepping slightly back, she was still wrapped in his arms though. Rin was still breathing slowly, and the spicy scent of her arousal was driving him nearly insane.

"Why?"

"Because you are going to hurt yourself," he replied in a smooth tone; his eyes as full of concern as she had never seen. "It is still fresh and sensible. It is going to take a few days for it to heal fully."

She nodded and bit her bottom lip. He had to control himself before he kissed her as he so wanted and ended up doing something he absolutely should not.

Her fingers moved to her skin in their own accord. He intercepted her though.

"Rin." His tone had a warning in it. She was absolutely not to touch the mark, _his_ mark.

"Sorry…" She smiled sheepishly. "But, Sesshomaru-sama…"

Silence fell upon them. No one dared to break it. When he realized she would not continue before he expressly said so, he added.

"Speak."

"Is that all?" she asked, looking down, afraid of facing him, her cheeks very much hot and reddened.

She saw it… The way he reacted when she touched the mark. The way his deep voice sounded possessive in her own eyes… So predatory.

"Of course not."

The voice had both shifting their attention to the shōji doors. There, a gorgeous female figure stood; a small fan waving her face and covering part of her mischievous smirk.

"Am I interrupting you?"

"Mother." Sesshomaru's tone was icy and had a hint of warning in it. He was up to no games. In fact, he was tired of them. Tired of her behavior.

"Lady Mother!" Rin said, looking down. She did not dare to face Lady InuKimi.

She even tried to break apart, completely ashamed, but Sesshomaru did not allow. He kept her in place and held her clothes, so no further nudity would be displayed to his mother. Her face grew red and hot.

Oh heavens!

"What do you want, mother?" he asked as he towered over his wife, his tall form keeping her from InuKimi's prying eyes.

"I wonder…" She scoffed. "Won't you tell her about the side effects?"

"Mother!"

"Such as dreams…"

"Dreams of which nature?"

InuKimi's golden eyes shone with mischief for a brief second. It was getting more and more interesting. How refreshing the naivete of his daughter-in-law was proving to be. She was loving every second of it!

And loving it even more as her son hated it.

"Erotic, of course, sweetie."

Rin's eyes grew unbelievably wide at the word. The pinkish color also spread to her neck and shoulders. She choked and had a little trouble breathing.

Erotic dreams caused because of the mark?

At the same time, as InuKimi tried to get a better look at Rin, Sesshomaru did his best to hide her. It was absolutely too much information. Unnecessary really.

"Leave."

"But I just arrived." InuKimi feigned innocence. It was a trait she lacked since her mother's womb, Sesshomaru thought.

The demon Lord narrowed his golden eyes. If he was a lesser man, he would have growled at her presence, but he knew, _he knew_ , it would only make her renew her teasing and he could have everything at the moment, but it.

"Son," she replied the non spoke _mother_ of his in a very annoyed and tired tone — he was such a cute pup —, the smirk growing wider by the second. How she loved teasing him.

There was another reason why she was there, of course. She came to talk to her daughter-in-law, tell her she should be ready by the next day to their first lesson, but it was no surprise to find her half-dressed in her son's arms.

And he dared to deny he desire her; such a fool.

"Very well…" She straightened her back and cleared her voice. "I came to tell Lady Rin I am to teach her in the inu ways as from tomorrow."

"Teach me?" Rin looked at her mother-in-law from the minimal space between Sesshoumaru's arms, her eyes round with curiosity.

"Yes… Teach you, darling. Of course."

InuKimi sighed. She simply hated people who repeated her lines, but she would have to make do with the girl. With a bit of luck, she would get rid of that annoying trait and improve her best traits.

Yes…

From now on, Rin was the project of her life.

"I shall teach you the court policies, how to fight— She lifted her eyebrows defiantly at her son and raised her hand, indicating his opinion was not welcomed. "And no, Sesshomaru, you are not allowed to speak or to disagree." A sigh left her lips. "Continuing, there is still the inu language, the proper etiquette and... If you are a good student, I can also introduce you to the bed policies."

All the while as she explained the lessons she would go through with Rin, the _ningen_ grew more and more interested. Sango and InuYasha had taught her the basics of self-defense, but truth is they had never gone too far, for Sango was quite soon round with twins and later busy taking care of them and InuYasha, as their protector, had little time to lose teaching a girl. He could protect her without the real need to teach her.

And that was the exact thought she hated the most. It was her inability to protect herself that put her in danger most of times. Although, to be fair, it was not her fault she could not protect herself at the tender age of eight. She doubted that even if she could, there would not be much she could do.

She would enjoy those lessons the most. Now, as for bedroom policies… Did that even exist?

Before she could control herself, the question took a form and the words slipped past her lips. It was received with a smirk from InuKimi and a narrowing of eyes from the Lord.

"Of course, sweetie… and I shall be mostly pleased to teach you that."

As Rin realized she had said that out loud, she thought her face could not get redder. If it would not render more teasing, she would have covered her face — that and how narrowed her Lord's eyes were.

 _Well…_

She tried to reason with that and think about Kagome's reaction — the first model of a strong woman who did not need exactly physical strength to put people on their toes — at knowing about those _bedroom policies thing_ and came to the realization that perhaps it was not really something that empowering.

On top of that, the mark as well her status were both temporary. She would not have them forever, so why learn so much? It was useless. No matter how much she tried, truth is, one day or another, her Lord would announce their break-up and would marry and mate a demoness worthy of him.

Jaken was right.

 _Do you ever think he will be able to harbor any feelings for a weak human such as yourself?_

No matter how much his words hurt her, Rin could not bring herself to judge the imp too harshly. He was right. He was _right!_

 _That he would want worthless half-breed children?_

That her Lord would ever consider marrying her to mislead his Council was already such an honor. It was more than she ever deserved. To have him coming for her after so many years, to have him wanting her by his side and now as his Lady wife and… the Lady of his Castle…

No.

Rin shook her head profusely. It was no thought to be having now. No matter the situation, or the outcome of this situation she found herself into, she would not back down now or do something that would put her Lord in a troubling situation later.

"Leave," Sesshomaru said once again as he sensed the shift in Rin. From subtle curiosity to sudden uneasiness… Or was it sadness? He could not say for sure.

He tightened his hold onto her, but broke apart as soon as she shivered in his embrace, but not out of cold… It was something else entirely. The way she placed her hands on his chest and slightly moved away was enough indication she did not want him close.

"I think you should be the one to leave, my son."

To that, he did not have an answer.

He looked at Rin, in search of a confirmation, anything that indicated he was not welcomed anymore, that his touch was not welcomed and what he found was more than enough to make him step away, putting a distance of at least one arm between them.

A nod was all he could muster as he left the room. The smirk upon his mother's lips made him turn back and look at her through narrowed eyes as he said in a very, very low tone.

"Remember what I said earlier in the meeting, mother."

As the words came back to her, InuKimi could not help but smile, a genuine smile that too soon became a full smirk that could rival the most mischievous creature in the world.

"Of course."

 _You worry too much, pup._

 **#**

"My Lady…" Rin bowed her head in a very polite gesture, indicating how much she still respected the Lady Mother as the Lady of the West, as if she herself did not hold that position now.

InuKimi rolled her eyes and took a few steps towards the girl, outstretching her hand to touch Rin's chin, so she could look at the mark more closely. It was no surprise when the _ningen_ stepped backwards — her son did a good job at telling her to protect the mark after all. That or it was totally instinctive.

"I am not going to hurt you."

"I know…" she quickly said, lips quivering. "I just…"

"Acted on instinct?"

Rin nodded.

She did not even known why she acted as she did. She just… acted. No apparent reasoning behind her reaction. If she herself could not touch the mark, _his mark,_ what indicated that his mother could?

"I apologize, Lady Mother."

"InuKimi."

There was silence for a moment. Rin pursed her lips together and furrowed her brows. Did she really want to—

"Yes," the Lady said, as if reading her mind. "Call me by my name only, Rin. You are my daughter-in-law after all."

"B-But, my Lady! I couldn't possibl—"

"You are boring, Rin," InuKimi said, approaching at once and lifting her chin. She studied the mark and sniffed the air. "It is still fresh and will probably hurt if you or anyone else touches it. Ask of your lady's maid to be careful."

She could only nod slowly, mindful of the sharp claws holding her chin. She expected that such a fierce lady would have a firm grasp, but InuKimi's fingers upon her skin were softer and more careful than she thought at first. The Lady really knew who she was treading with.

And she did not want to awake the fury of her son — what would happen if she so drew a scratch upon that perfect human skin.

"Demon marks are not made for humans. Usually, our venom is so powerful it kills the human instantly."

Her golden eyes were completely fixated on Rin's chocolate orbs. The girl gulped, bit her bottom lip and let out before she could even get a hold of herself.

"That's why it's temporary."

Her response that should have aroused fury if it came from any other person, had Inukimi smirking and then chuckling loudly.

"Oh you do know how speak back."

Rin's face was suddenly so red, one would have thought she was sick; dying of fever. She could have said that to anyone, but the Lady Mother. What did she have in mind?

"I am sorry, my Lady. I do really apologize for my reckless behavior. I should have never spoke to you in—

"Boring!" InuKimi interjected, letting go of her chin and stepping back to get a better look at the _hanare_ room more attentively.

She still held onto the memory of her days as the new mate of the late InuTaisho. They had not mated out of love, but she grew to respect him, love him, then hate him and now hold onto the fondly memories.

Even if she would never admit it aloud, she missed those days. She missed the very beginning of the marriage, or at last the days before InuYasha's mother arrived untimely in their lives. Yet, she knew she could not blame the woman… It was not her fault to fall in love with someone as charming as her late mate.

Up to this day, she still found herself enchanted with him.

Enchanted and in love with a dead man.

Careful not to lose herself to old memories — they would bring nothing but pain and more pain to her heart —, she faced the young girl in front of her and asked once again.

"What would you do to make that mark permanent?"

Rin was quick in her answer.

"Nothing."

InuKimi scoffed.

"You are stubborn, girl. I would have admired that."

"Thank you."

"That was not really meant as praise. I find your stubbornness completely unnecessary and annoying."

There was silence between them for a moment. Rin lowered her head, ashamed of her behavior, but at the same time, she knew she could not back down on her word.

"There is nothing I can do."

"Are you sure of that?"

A nod. That was the only answer she could give. Why was the Lady confusing her so much? Insisting on it so much? She was nothing but a lowly human. Rin was sure any other mother would have only the best for their son, so why did she keep on asking if she wanted to have a permanent mark placed upon her skin? It would be such a shame. A great Lord and a human…

A human!

The creature he despised the most in the world!

"You are going to regret that decision deeply in the near future, girl."

Rin drew in a sharp breath.

It made really no sense.

"I don't understand…"

"What you don't understand? I thought I made it obvious." Her harsh words had the _ningen_ shivering and then biting her bottom lip. To Rin, she was such a mystery. As her own Lord was. They were very confusing people.

"Why me? Why a…" She chose the best words carefully. "A human… I know you do hate humans and so do my Lord, so I cannot understand why—

Even if she tried to finish her sentence, she knew she could not for the long, loud chuckle the Lady let out was enough to shut her immediately. It only drove her more confused. Why did the Lady laugh so much? Did she take pleasure in torturing her?

"I thought his affections were as obvious to you as they are to me, but now I know you are as blind as he is."

InuKimi shook her head. Deep inside, she knew she should be angry at their stupid behavior but she was merely amused. It was going to be real funny to teach them both a lesson. If she thought that Rin would help her teaching Sesshomaru a good lesson, she realized now she could not be more wrong. The girl herself was as stupid as his son.

"Well…" She turned towards the door and let out a silent sigh. "Come looking for me when you have understood the meaning of my words. If you haven't already."

Rin bowed her head slowly, felling suddenly tired. The conversation with both her Lord and his mother left her completely drained.

"Our first lesson starts tomorrow morning. Be ready by seven."

"Yes?"

"I do not tolerate tardiness. So you better be ready."

 **#**

Sesshomaru looked at documents between his hands and then at the shadowed form of the full moon up in the sky. Even the almost completely absence of the satellite in the sky distracted him.

He was usually a man very much concentrated, barely anything could divert him from his work, but that very afternoon and night the Lord found himself unable to focus on his paperwork.

If he was to be honest, he would say he was unable to since the day he married Rin, but Sesshomaru was an expert when it came to lie to himself.

What transpired between them was… _Unbelievable._ He could not find enough words to describe — not that he was very good with them either, he was terrible actually — what he felt when he held Rin in his arms that afternoon.

He had to admit at least to himself that however fleeting, he desired her. His body welcomed the idea of joining hers very much and he would die to have her beneath him in utter pleasure.

 _However…_

However, Sesshomaru knew that no relationship could be built upon only physical intimacy — and no relationship between Rin and himself should be ever considered —, but he could not help but wonder how beautiful she would look completely flushed and ravished.

And he knew he was more than capable of ravishing her thoroughly.

His brows furrowed slightly as he caught himself considering _that._ Closing his eyes for a moment, he let go of the paperwork. A minute went by as he tried to calm down his inner turmoil. Of course it was to no avail, all he could see with his closed eyes were the lust filled eyes of his wife.

Soon, he walked to the opened windows of his study. From there, he observed the night sky and then looked down to the gardens. There, in the middle of uncountable flowers, Rin was looking at the sky, her face lost in the night scenery.

She was beautiful.

Probably one of the most gorgeous women he had ever laid his eyes upon. Expressive brown orbs, porcelain skin and a bright raven hair that looked even more beautiful under the moon. Enchanting and tempting — even if she had no clue on that, she was a temptation to him.

Sesshomaru find difficult to reason with the battle inside himself. He wanted to go to her and do exactly his mother said he did: take his wife as any other husband would. But his other half, the protector within himself, demanded that he held himself.

Rin was precious to him.

 _A treasure._

She deserved much more than he himself. To fall in love with someone — even if the idea of her married to a human disgusted him and filled him with anger — and have a family. A healthy family, which was more than he could ever give her.

And to think all he offered her as of now was a temporary mark — one he intended on removing as soon as possible, for he knew it was that that was messing with him and with her — and a position as the Lady of the West that would be questioned by everyone, including his own mother.

It was a shame that a demon such as himself had to hide behind a frail woman to figure out what his own clan had in store for him. At least, it was what Sesshomaru preferred to believe. It was better than to dwell on thoughts of harboring any desire to her as a woman… Not only that, but as a life mate.

He shook such thoughts away and blinked as he realized that she was no longer there in the gardens. Then, he looked back at the paperwork that still awaited for him and let out a heavy sigh.

No.

He could not focus on that. Not again. His mind would be filled with thoughts of her and soon he would be envisioning her smile, her soft forms under his. Her delicious moans leaving her luscious mouth as he gave her the utmost pleasure…

The idea of having half-breed pups with her never seemed so appealing.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes.

No.

He should not be harboring such crazy opinions. The mere contemplation was an absurd. How could he, a great Demon Lord, greater than his father, think of having a half breed sitting on his throne.

It was not merely because of his legacy… It was for him… and for her.

She would be thankful at the end of that of their _fling…_ or whatever it was that they had.

He was sure of one thing. He did not desire her. It was merely the mark clouding his judgment and making him want things he would never want.

Yes…

Perhaps, all he needed was some sleep.

Yes…

With the new day he would be more prone to deal with the paperwork and the court policies. And with some lucky, more prone to deal with Rin and the newfound confusion she arouse within him.

 **#**

The rich floral scent that came out of the long silvery hair had the Elder sniffing the air and closing his eyes in contempt. He closed the shōji doors behind himself and walked towards his mate. Michiko was sitting at the dressing table, running the comb along her silvery locks slowly.

"What did you think today's meeting?"

He stayed silent for a moment, thinking carefully of the answer. Truth is, she already knew the answer; both of them hated the Elders meeting every now and then, even more if the Lady of the West was present.

Hideki almost smirked at the word. Elder… It made someone think they were a bunch of old fools as InuKimi labeled them, but they looked as young as the Lady herself, if not younger. At least, they did not go through the suffering she did in their lives.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and ran his long fingers on her locks, caressing her scalp slowly till he pulled her head backwards, baring her neck to him in a submissive manner. She growled in both surprise and warning.

Soon, the growl became a gasp as he ran his fangs upon her skin and bit into his mark playfully. She had her eyes golden closed in utter delight.

"It was so boring it is not worthy a word," Hideki said between more nips and kisses.

His sexual life with Michiko was not as enthusiastic as it seemed, but truth is, politic games and alliances made both of them… too much hungry for each other. Or how powerful they could get if they managed to put their hands on the imaginary crown the head of their pack wore.

"We should not underestimate him," she said, moving away from his embrace and standing to her full height. "And remember, he married a human and we lost."

Hideki smirked and approached his mate for a kiss, to which she intercepted him, placing a hand on his lips. He rolled his eyes and broke apart completely.

"He is married, not mated."

"It does not mean he will not mate her as soon as possible. Now that his mother is here, it's far easier."

"Now, dear… You underestimate him."

She arched her perfect eyebrows at him and looked at him with curiosity. To her, it was much obvious he cared for the girl and if the married her, it for two reasons mainly: one, he had to escape marriage and mating to the Southern Princess and two, he cared for the girl. Loved her, perhaps.

"A proud creature such as our dear Sesshomaru will not mate a human that easily." He approached her again and started showering her neck with kisses and nibbles. "He will postpone it for sure."

His hand had also slithered inside her night _yukata_ , caressing her shoulders and freeing her from the bothersome clothing.

"Now, dear… Come." He outstretched her hand for her to take. "Let's not lose much time with those fools." A soft kiss was placed upon her lips. "Sesshomaru will face his downfall soon… Be it by our hands or the hands of that _ningen_ girl."

Michiko had to chuckle at her mate naiveté.

"The girl would never hurt him. She would kill herself first."

Hideki smirked.

"You overestimate their bound. Now, dear… What did I say about not losing time with those fools?"

 _Maybe you are right, Hideki… But mostly you are wrong._

 **#**

It was late when Sesshomaru approached his chambers. He looked through the shōji doors, watching for any movement inside the room, but he found none. It was mostly dark and completely silent. If not for a candle casting an eerie light, there would be complete darkness.

Quietly, he entered the room and closed the door behind himself. Rin was lying on her side in the futon, under a richly embroidered blanket, eyes completely shut and serene expression. He sniffed the air and his ears picket at any sound, but all he could find was the indication that she was fast asleep.

He removed his _haori_ and walked to the dressing room, where he changed his formal kimono for a navy-blue night _yukata_. When he entered the bedroom again, he noticed Rin had moved, but was still sleeping.

For a brief moment, he considered joining her, but then he gave up. Yet… He knew he would have to. He said so himself last afternoon.

 _We are to sleep together from now on._

Before he could have second thoughts, he slithered under the blankets and brought her to his arms. A soft sound of protest left her lips as she moved against his chest and then the acceptance as she slid her own hands over his.

Fingers entwined, Sesshomaru could not help but think how pleasant it was to have her skin against his in a much more innocent fashion. Her breath was even and utterly calm. A sigh of delight left her lips as he ran his nose on her neck and inhaled the sweet scent that her raven hair gave off.

He sighed as well.

And tightened his hold onto her as he closed his eyes.

Different from what he thought, sleep did not come easily for him. Having Rin in his arms only made it all the more difficult. He stayed up thinking and thinking… Counting imaginary stars in the darkened sky he could not see and pondering on what his Clan had in store for him.

What his mother had in store for him what that story of teaching him in the ways of the inu yokais.

And mainly what fate had in store for him.

He had never been a prone to believe in fate, but even he could acknowledge that some things one cannot control. Such as the pull he felt when he had to save Rin — it was so much more than curiosity, he could admit it now — or when he let her follow her or when he came to fetch her after years without proper contact.

Soon, he was dizzy and his eyes were heavy with sleep. He thought and thought till he could think no more and sleep started to overcome him.

However, before sleep set a claim upon him, he felt Rin shifting in his arms, her even breath caressing the opening of his _yukata_ and sending shiver up his spine. For a moment, he thought she was wide awake, but her eyes remained closed.

Next thing he knew, her low, faint voice, completely drenched with sleep, startled him.

 _If I… court you…_

It was no more than a few grumbles that made absolutely no sense to him. At first at least. As he tried to place them together, they remained senseless… What did she mean by courting him?

… _I decided…_

… _Sesshomaru-sama…_

… _To court…_

… _You do…_

It took him a moment to link it to his mother suggesting she could and would instruct Rin in the bed policies… And then the same mischievous Lady he called mother saying she, along with his wife, would teach him a lesson.

As he finally managed to understand what she meant, all sleep had left his body.

 _What would you do if I decided to court you, Sesshomaru-sama?_

Without his knowledge, his arms tightened around her, causing Rin to snort and place her hands upon her his chest to prevent him from crushing her against him. Soon, her chocolate eyes fluttered open, revealing a shocked expression.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Rin," he replied, letting go of her. He watched as she sat on the futon and looked at him through widened eyes. He sat as well and shifted his attention to the opposite wall.

He could sense her uneasiness, he could sense her… fear? Was she afraid of him? With a purse of lips, he rose to his feet and spoke in his icy tone.

"Go back to sleep."

Rin gulped at his emotionless voice.

"Did I do something inappropriate?"

He took a moment to reply, considering his words very carefully.

She did. She did something she should have never done.

"No."

A sigh of relief left her lips as she let herself rest her head on the _makura_ and looked at him through half-lidded eyes. She was so tired…

"Good night, Rin."

"Won't you join me?"

He shook his head, but chided himself as soon as he realized she had her eyes probably closed already. "No. I do not need sleep as much as you do."

"I know…" she said softly. "I should not have asked. Good night, Sesshomaru-sama."

Without another word or even a glance, he left the bedroom, closing the shōji doors behind him. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to calm down his most intimate desires… Her words did not leave his mind, plagued him like a curse.

 _Did I do something inappropriate?_

He said no, because what else he could have said?

But the truth is… She did.

Rin did something so very wrong by saying that… So very wrong.

 _What would you do if I decided to court you, Sesshomaru-sama?_

What would he do? What could he do?

Should he deny her or accept her?

What he should do seemed very clear to him, but during his life there were many times in which he did not acted as he should, marrying his ward was only one of those occasions.

 _What would you do if I decided to court you, Sesshomaru-sama?_

But the question evoked another feeling inside of him that had nothing to do with his reaction to her boldness… More like raw curiosity and deep desire to see her trying. He was… _Expectant._

 _What would you do if I decided to court you, Sesshomaru-sama?_

Will you, Rin?

For real?

* * *

 **A/N – Well, that was the second chapter, guys! xD**

 **I hope you have enjoyed it. My favorite scene was definitely the first one, between Sesshomaru, InuKimi and the clan. Don't hate Michiko and Hideki too much, they are not evil, they are… well, they have their own interests, but we are no different than them, are we?**

 **There is not much of development in this chapter and we will only see it in next chapters. At least, Sesshomaru admitted he desires Rin… And that he is no less than a proud demon because of that, right?**

 **As for Rin, she is at loss at what to do as ever xD Poor her! And InuKimi makes her life not easy, so… Well, let's see how I develop them. I have a faint idea how to carry this story, it's going to be short, but not as short as Mirrored Pleasure, have no idea what will happen exactly though.**

 **Probably, I'll only be able to return by the end of May — as I still have to finish my final paper, almost there, folks — but I'd love to read your thoughts and suggestions. I'm open as for the continuation of this story. So do leave me a review and tell me what you think. Like it? Hate it?**

 **Take care,**

 **Velvetsins.**


	3. To understand a Demon

**Hello xD**

 **Hn… I know I'm almost five months late, but what can I say? Real life got in the middle and you all know what a pain in the ass it can be sometimes… So… sorry? Hope you can forgive me with the third installment: To understand a Demon.**

 **You know, this chapter is not betaed and I've just finished this, so… Keep also in mind English is not my first language. xD**

 _Koto – traditional musical instrument with usually 13 silken strings._

 _Hanare – separate._

 _Furisode – kimono worn by unmarried woman._

 **Disclaimer: Takahashi owns InuYasha, I own this plot and some of the OC mentioned here.**

 **Warnings: Smutness (cause Sesshomaru makes it impossible to write anything without some sexiness) and possibly OOCness.**

* * *

 _Mating Policies_

 **III – To understand a Demon**

* * *

Warm lips descended upon the cold bare skin trailing from the prominent scapula to the barely noticeable last rib. The kisses were so feather-like, so light, she shuddered.

Golden eyes closed, his already sharp senses became even more heightened as his tongue slithered past his lips to taste her marvelous curves.

Everything about her — a _ningen_ woman, and that lay the great irony of his life: the great dog demon, even greater than his father, the indefeasible InuTaisho, was bewitched by a human — pleased him. From her little throaty moans, to the way she arched her back into his touch, eager for more.

Such a seductive little thing.

After the rough lovemaking from minutes before, now he castigated her overly sensible body in torturously slow touches that had her entire being trembling. The raven locks were entwined in his long claws as he pulled her to her knees, on an all fours position.

When she moved her hips, seeking more of him, _indicating_ even where she wanted his attentions, he growled. The sound reverberated in his chest, now close to her back as he nibbled on her earlobe delicately.

The act should serve as a warning, instead, she moaned, utterly delighted with his dominance. She thrust her hips higher against his own hips again, trying to slide on his shaft and heighten both of their pleasures.

He did not allow.

With another growl, he bit into her permanent mark he had just placed upon her skin and broke apart unceremoniously. Panting, the _ningen_ woman fought to keep herself in the position he had put her before, her limbs too weakened to sustain herself for much longer.

Before long, all coherent thought flew from her mind as instead of positioning the tip of his desire against her core, he ran his claws over her sensitive spot and lowered his face, his tongue having a small taste of her.

Her cheeks flared red at his wanton action.

It embarrassed to no end that he was looking at her in such a fashion, but it also aroused her all the more to have such a powerful demon — the most powerful of them all — between her legs, commanding her body to unimaginable satisfaction.

She looked over her shoulder, lips bruised by the second, as she tried to keep quiet. His golden eyes were focused on hers as he worked his magic. She was the one able to play _koto_ and some other traditional musical instruments, but he was the one to play her like a gifted artist.

When his clawed hand slithered from her thighs — he used it to keep her in place, instead of moving her own body against his face in a shameless stimulation — and moved past her belly to tease her sensible breasts, she could not help but think that even if he was the one pleasuring her, she was the one at his mercy.

She was no more than a slave to him.

A slave he commanded at his pleasure.

A slave to her own desires.

Another moan escaped her lips as his tongue entered her. The silken sheets placed upon their futon were completely torn apart already — mainly because of his claws. She threw her head back and moved herself against his face seeking desperately the sweet end she knew was approaching a gallop.

His fingers inside of her were pure heaven, she could simply not get enough of it. And the so explosive orgasm was almost there, so hers to take, she sobbed when he brought his movements to an abrupt end and broke apart.

Eyes widened in disbelief, she looked at him, in search of some explanation for such interruption.

She found none.

Nor would find, for as soon as she opened her chocolate orbs, she had to close them forcefully at his sudden entrance. He leaned to kiss her and was met with no resistance for her mouth was hanging open in a silent scream at his unexpected movement.

The kiss was savored by both of them. He kissed her in the same manner he took her body. Slow and intense. His fingers stationed on her hips, bringing her against him deeply, moved down to entwine with hers.

The pleasure started building in her entire being stronger than before. Perhaps the fact he denied her it seconds before made it return in an even powerful fashion.

In a movement that had him groaning inside her mouth, she took his hand and moved it to her core, showing him how she wanted to be touched. It took less than a few strokes to have her clenching and convulsing around him; her silent scream absorbed by his hungry lips.

 _Oh Kami._

She only hoped the mating ceremony would last for the rest of her life. Mortal or not.

 **#**

"I see that you have changed your mind." InuKimi smirked as the _ningen_ entered the training yard where she had been expecting for her for the last… five minutes. "You are late."

Rin's eyes widened to the size of saucers. But she took no more than a few minutes to cross the huge manor! It could not be past five! And honestly, why did they have to meet even before the sunrise?

It did not help the tiniest bit that once her Lord left their bed she could hardly get any sleep at all. Her usually peaceful and filled with flowery fields dreams changed drastically in the course of the night. Soon, she saw and _experienced_ things that would have even her Ladyship blushing.

 _Erotic dreams caused by the mark?_

She recalled having thought last day. Even though it was bound to happen, she could never imagine it would start so soon. Unable to get even a minute of proper rest for as soon as she closed her eyes the torrid and sensuous flashes took a hold of her mind, she stood awake most of time gazing at the full moon.

"When I say I expect you by five, you better arrive before that." Her voice was firm and left no room for contestations, still, Rin felt like opening her mouth to disagree, worse, _to apologize_. "Your lateness will not be tolerated a second time around."

"B-But…"

It made no sense. If Her Ladyship expected her to arrive earlier than the agreed why in the heavens she did not say it before? Surely, she did not believe Rin to be a prophet.

"Boring!" InuKimi dismissed with a roll of eyes. The girl understood very little of her mischievous nature. She could barely lean a finger on what so special his son saw about the _ningen_ woman.

Speaking of the devil… She sniffed her son's scent all over the girl. It could only mean that at least part of the night he spent with her on his arms.

Well, no one could say he was not trying.

A small smirk lifted the curves of her lips as she focused her attention back on her new project. It did not matter Sesshomaru was trying, she would still teach him a lesson — and it would be mostly funny.

"Let's see your fighting skills."

 **#**

He was restless as his golden eyes roamed _once again_ the agreements he needed to proofread before lunch. Before he could finally join Rin and forget _at least a little_ that his life turned into something chaotic because he happened to go against the respected demon council.

 _Wretched old hags._

His lips set into a straight line as he thought about what his aunt and uncle said during breakfast. Sometimes he wished that the rule that applied to married — and recently mated — females applied to their partners as well. Instead, he was not only allowed to leave his wife as he was also expected to continue attending such boring and wreck nerving meetings.

 _Lady Kaoru of the Southern Lands is coming to visit you._

It was very unlike him, but he growled at the news. If Lady Kaoru was planning to visit when he had just get married and was right now courting his wife — needless to say he did not advised Rin that once the temporary mark was placed upon her skin the courting process began, even if he did not wish it —, it could only mean that she herself and her family did not acknowledge of his relationship with Rin.

In other words, they were defying him personally. They were defying his authority and Rin's authority as his wife and soon to be mate.

Another growl formed on the back of his throat as he recalled having said to both his uncle and aunt that if she did come, she should not expect to be allowed into his Lands.

A small smirk crossed Michiko's lips — and he hated her smirks more than he hated his mother's — as she gave him a small parchment with Shinobu's words.

Unable to concentrate on the task at hand, he let go of the agreements with both the East and the North and grabbed the parchment to read the man's hateful words.

 _I understand that your Lordship shall welcome and treat my daughter with the utmost respect and delight as it is in your best interests to remain partners with the Southern Lands._

The entire missive was rubbish, what mattered were one of his lasts lines, in which he dared to assume Sesshomaru was afraid of him or losing their alliance. While it would be indeed a great loss — peace was actually proving to be quite profitable —, he would not be even a little saddened by it.

A man who once brought the evil Naraku to his end would not fear the Southern Lord's wrath. Not because of his daughter at least. Not to mention that War was something he could hardly evade right now. With Rin by his side he had the support of humans — she had proved to be a skilled diplomat when it came to business transactions that always ended with the best for him —, with Lady Kaoru he could have the support of the South, but the East and possibly the North would evade him as both Demon Lords learned that humans were important partners.

He could not have both of them. Needless to mention who was more important to him in both matters of the heart and in political terms.

All in all, a partner that could not understand nor respect his choices was not a good ally. Lady Kaoru could even come to have a get at his heart — more likely at his breeding grounds —, but she would discover that despite being spring she would meet in the West her coldest winter yet.

The same treatment would be dispensed to his family if they thought to ever cross his path.

Relieved to finally have his concentration back, he retrieved the documents and looked at them with renewed attention, however short it was. Before long, Rin's floral scent assaulted his nose as she stopped in front of the shoji doors of his study.

He rose to his feet at the same time the door was opened. His senses were assaulted with her glorious smile as she bowed her head.

"Good afternoon, Sesshomaru-sama!"

 **#**

Silence was their primary companion during lunch time. The only noise heard in the anteroom was that of her chopsticks hitting the bowls incessantly. While Sesshomaru did not need to eat as frequently as a human, it did not mean he did not like keeping Rin company.

His golden eyes were intensely focused on her as she finished her bowl of cucumber and took a sip of sake. It was unprecedented that a _ningen_ woman would be far more valuable to him than a full bloodied yokai.

Who knew the girl Tenseiga had him saving eight years ago would become such a trophy? He certainly did not. Still focused on her, it did not go amiss by him when her chocolate doe orbs met his and a light — and adorable, if he could add — blush crept into her cheeks. She bit her bottom lip and the act had his loins tightening.

Who knew the girl would become such a sight for sore eyes? Who knew he would end up — much to his chagrin — desiring her?

Who knew he would be so weak to the point of not resisting the side effects the temporary mark had upon her and he himself?

He did not. He certainly did not.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Her voice was soft and melodic as she turned her head slightly as if wondering if something was wrong with her — to have him staring for so long that could be the only explanation.

He cleared his throat and tore his eyes from her plump red lips — he had to tell her lady's maid to stop painting Rin's lips in such a tempting color.

"How was your first day of training?" he asked, his eyes firmly trained on hers. He did not dare to look lower, he knew she was biting her bottom lip again.

An easy smile curved her mouth slightly. Rin placed the chopsticks down and released a deep sigh.

"It was good, my Lord."

His eyes narrowed at her words. He did not believe her. Something smelled fishy. It was not alike Rin to let out a sigh if she was content with something. Unless such sigh was caused by him and their delectable interludes…

Once again, without his consent, he found himself staring at her lips. His urge to take her without warning was too overwhelming. He shook such thoughts away. After not having slept for most of his night, he could not help but lose himself in such sinful images.

"Did my mother hurt you?" He approached her his eyes suddenly scanning her entire being in search of any minimum scratch. InuKimi would pay if a single mark was found on Rin's delicate frame. "Did she do anything that displeased you?"

His will to punish his mother to have them in such predicament — after all she was the one to put in Rin's mind to seduce him and even if she was not trying she was certainly succeeding — was so great, even her smaller lapse would do.

"Oh, no." A small giggle escaped her. Her Lady had said it would be his first reaction to their trainings. He would find any excuse to bring an end to their lessons. She hissed as she turned to face him openly. Her entire body ached now her blood cooled down. "Not at all, Sesshomaru-sama."

"You are sore," he stated matter-of-factly.

In less than a second, the small coffee table set between them was removed and he invaded her personal space, lifting her chin as he inspected her fully.

She shook her head as she lowered his hand and wrapped it with her own. Even if he did his best not to sound concerned, Rin knew that he was.

It brought a calm feeling to her heart. A small, contended smile graced her mouth.

"Rin."

She sighed.

"I am fine, my Lord." She caressed his hand, being mindful of his long claws. "However, it is to be expected that I feel terrible after spending a great part of my morning studying Demon History with Master Jaken."

If Sesshomaru were a man inclined to laughs, he would have laughed. Instead, he relaxed in his stance.

"No wife of mine shall be uncultured in Demon History." His voice albeit serious held a jest edge to it.

Her heart sped at his words. _Wife._ She was not used to it at all — but she figured that she soon would be. Each time Lady InuKimi asked of her what she would do to have him to herself, she felt her resolve melt little by little. And with those dreams plaguing her mind, it would not take long before she threw caution away and gave her heart on a plate to him.

Only to have it crushed later.

Her humor darkened a little at the thought. Why did she fool herself? It was obvious that albeit his wife, she would never get to be his mate. It would be a great disgrace for her Lord who valued his demon nature more than anything.

Sensing her change of mood, he removed a bang from her face and placed it behind her ear carefully. Her hair smelled of flowers and at the present moment, he would give everything just to bring her closer and inhale her sweet scent.

"Rin," he started, holding her chin in place. It seemed quite impossible to keep his hands off her. "I want to be the first to know if Lady InuKimi does something that displease you."

A sigh escaped her lips. She kissed his hand lovingly.

"She has been nothing but kind to me, my Lord."

He narrowed his eyes. He thought that her change of humor could only be related to his mother, but her words continuously went against his impression. Could it be that his mother was, in fact, not harmful to her? What made her change so quickly and thoroughly in a matter of minutes then?

"Either way, I want to know."

"And you will." She smiled with ease at him, setting his heart in a quicker rhythm.

Silence took root between them. Sesshomaru's longs fingers kept on her face, as he caressed her face leisurely. It was strange that he and Rin had a very limited bodily interaction before and now, after he marked her, he could not control himself around her.

In fact, he used to touch her more when she was just a child. And it is without saying that he refrained from getting to close. She was always a very independent child. She would hunt her own food, if she fell and hurt herself, she would tend to her own wounds… So when he came to fetch her, after so many years living with old Kaede, he did not have it in himself to share the smallest of touches with her.

It felt… odd. She was a grown woman now, no longer the child that he saved and followed him in his journey before. But Rin was not only a grown woman, she was a desirable woman. If he, who did not like humans, could see that, it was without saying that the villagers could see it as well.

That Kohaku could see it.

A possessive growl was born in his chest.

Sesshomaru hated it, hated it very much, for it went against his deepest beliefs, but Rin was his. And he was not willing to share her with anyone.

Before he could control himself — and inside his mind he tried so hard to resist —, he lay her on the carpeted floor, his body moving over hers; his head interred on her neck. Fangs elongated, he lapped at her mark, contemplating whether to bestow upon her the permanent mark now or not.

Even if his rational side did not want to, his baser instincts pushed him to do it. He gave her a long lick and disentangled his fingers from her raven locks, freeing them from the clips that kept them high up in the process.

The demon brought a lock to his nose and inhaled deeply the floral scent he adored so much. His golden eyes were trained on her face, watching every emotion crossing her chocolate doe orbs.

He could hear her heart beating madly… not out of fear as one should have expected, but out of excitement. She trusted him so much… More than he trusted himself. Her big eyes were so full of love he wondered how such an innocent creature could find it within herself to love him — a creature that could have her killed with his sharpened claws only.

Before he could realize, his finger was upon her plump lower lip, tracing it slowly. His desire to kiss her almost overpowering. He cursed under his breath when her tongue brushed against his tip accidentally — arousing more than just scenes he did not want to think of.

He broke apart at once.

Her cheeks were flushed and her need of him was almost unbearable. She hoped that he could not smell her arousal, but to her despair and utter shame he was already sniffing the air.

Closing her eyes, she did not see as he rose to his feet and walked to the shoji doors of the anteroom — probably nauseated at her inability to control herself around him.

"You should come see me and Lady InuKimi one of these days, Sesshomaru-sama," she said trying to adjust herself in a sitting position. Her long hair was a mess now. She fought to adjust them back in place.

He stopped where he was as if struck by her words.

"These fighting classes are nonsense," he said tonelessly. "This Sesshomaru can protect you fairly well."

Rin gulped, trying to find the right words, but found herself unable to come up with a good answer. She even wet her lips as she thought about the best way to circumvent the situation.

"You can't be by my side forever, my Lord. And…" She bit her bottom lip fiercely. "And I refuse to be a liability."

Sesshomaru was now facing her out of the corner of his golden eyes. He had a serious aura around himself. Who knew the carefree and sensuous moment between them would turn into something so tense and suffocating?

That day was full of _who knew_ situations, it seemed.

"You were never a liability."

The atmosphere between them was thick. Rin was still looking down, unable to face him. He was still looking at her out of the corner of his eyes, back turned to her. The pregnant silence was almost unbearable.

"The girl is right, beloved son."

Both of them turned to face her. The movement was so quick, Rin felt her head ache slightly.

"My Lady!"

"Mother." He pursed his lips into a thin line. "You shall not enter my rooms without the proper announcement."

InuKimi waved her hand dismissively. A mischief smirk lay upon her purple lips as she outstretched her hand for Rin to take. With her help, the girl found herself on her feet in half a second.

"Let's go, Lady Rin. We are far from finished with our lessons for today."

Hand in hand, both women left the anteroom she shared moments ago with her Lord. When they crossed the threshold, she mouthed to her son, making sure that Rin could not understand what she was saying.

"You should definitely come to see her one of these days, beloved pup."

 **#**

"Did you start having the dreams?"

The sudden, direct question made Rin choke with her tea. She was being schooled in demon proper etiquette during events for the past few hours. Even though she was a diplomat to her Lords's human partners, as his wife and future mate — her mother-in-law was sure it would not take too long for the mating ceremony to take place —, she was expected to know everything about demon's costumes.

And surely to host proper Balls, dinners and diplomatic gatherings.

It was obvious that while her Ladyship made the topics far more interesting than Master Jaken, Rin had been spacing out for the last minutes. Half an hour to be exact.

Obviously, she could not help but think about what happened between herself and her Lord during lunch time. It was not frenzy as their bodily interactions usually were.

It was… so _fulfilling_. In every aspect. And even more sensual them the dreams that plagued her sleep that night. She could not help but wonder if the dreams did him some justice or if being in his arms would be so much better.

A sigh left her lips.

It was a pity he broke apart so unceremoniously then. It was obvious he desired her, even if he tried to conceal his carnal thoughts, it was clear to her he wanted her as much as she wanted him. Their third interaction was only proof of that.

More than a pity, it was unforgivable she was so weak and such a coward… If she had a little more of courage within herself, she could bring him back to his arms and do to him the same she did in her dreams.

At least, he seemed to like that she was a bit more… _adventurous_ , to say the least.

A blush crept to her cheeks at the thought.

She was so lost in her own little world, that it did not come to her attention that InuKimi was talking about the expectations of a mate of a Daiyokai. The question then came out of blue in her eyes.

"Excuse me?"

InuKimi smirked. And repeated the question, adding a word that would surely have her daughter-in-law blushing.

"The erotic dreams… Did they start already?"

 _Crimson._

That was the color that colored Rin's cheeks. Such a funny color, InuKimi thought. A Daiyokai such as herself did not blush easily. Demons, even the weakest, did not have the same bodily reactions as humans, so it was interesting to watch how simple words affected Rin so easily.

 _Oh Kami._ She did not ask _that_ question did she? Why did she want to know? It was private for fuck's sake.

"And then...?" She asked with a silver eyebrow arched.

Rin cleared her throat.

"InuKimi-sama…" She started, too shy to look at her in the eye. "Surely you do not expect me to… t-to speak of such matters."

The demon Lady scoffed. The girl was so much fun.

"I see…" She touched her chin pensively. Her golden eyes shone with mischief. "They did."

"N-No!"

"You deny it then?"

Rin bit her bottom lip, unsure. It was clear that the teasing would not stop, not if she continued to act in that shy manner at least. Still, not keen on replying to that invasive question — to which the answer was already clear — she changed the topic.

"InuKimi-sama, earlier today you said you would tell me about the differences between the temporary and permanent mark. I would like to hear that."

A full smirk curved the demon's lips.

"Do not think you are off the hook with me, young lady, but for now I shall give you a break."

 **#**

In the final moments of the daylight he had to himself alone — excluding Jaken that followed him up and down, till he found two good rocks and knocked him down for a couple of hours —, Sesshomaru sat on a tree on the Southern borders of the Western Lands.

He looked at the full moon through narrowed eyes, as if blaming the natural satellite for his body reactions. Instead, it was only natural that he felt the way he did.

Not a man prone to sighs, he kept his lips pursed into a thin line and closed his orbs. If it was up to him, he would never get himself a mate, nor procreate. Yet, it was what was expected of him.

If he was not such a selfish bastard, he would give his inheritance to InuYasha and continue his journeys of incessant travels with Rin and Jaken by his side — even if sometimes he just wished Jaken did not exist in the first place. His little half-breed brother had a family of his own after all, and two children and more to come. But he was selfish and the Western Lands were his to rule.

Not to mention that InuYasha would never accept such burden.

Now he had a wife to take care and, more importantly, to _resist_. He should not have placed that temporary mark upon her skin. He thought — such a fool — that he would be able to resist her for she was human — and he did not desire _ningens_.

Sesshomaru, the great Demon Lord, found himself unable to resist his base needs. _Resist a human woman._ Never he felt so much contradictory feelings stirring inside of him because of someone of the opposite sex. And he had had the greatest females yokai he happened to cross paths with.

There was another reason — apart from his proud nature that rejected deep inside the fact he was attracted to a human — why he should have refrained himself from marking Rin. While he played house with her, there were far more urgent matters that needed his full attention. Losing time fighting his attraction for her would not do.

His family was putting a knife on his throat. And no matter how much he wanted to rip them to shred with his claws, he knew that it was a just a dream. A pleasant and wonderful dream, but still a dream.

No Demon Lord that destroyed his entire council was respected. Ever. And if he did not want to find himself in a War he could not win, he better respect them — and respecting them meant keeping them alive while they plotted behind his back.

Life was far easier when he kept wandering alone, fighting InuYasha for the almighty Tessaiga.

And that knife would only get sharper if he marked Rin for real. He knew it was bound to happen sooner than later. The full moon would end in a few days, if he lost the time, he would have to wait for another month of incessant physical torture to the new opportunity of marking her as his.

Still, if he marked her now, the possibility of having the knife not only pressed against his throat, but actually cutting it was too big. Not that he cared about himself that much, but he could not deny that the prospect of being weakened and unable to protect him scared the hell out of him.

If till the end of that week he did not find allies within his council and he still desired to mate Rin for real — the thought did not revolt him anymore — he would have to do it far from the Western Lands.

His senses warned him for a sudden invasion of his Lands. A small smirk curved the side of his mouth. At least, something to distract him from such troubled thoughts and prospections.

At least, someone he could safely kill without suffering the consequences of such an act.

 **#**

Rin groaned as she thought she would have a break as the Lady started talking. On the contrary, InuKimi forced her to play a _koto_ with twenty-five strings. While she was used to play the usual instrument with thirteen strings made of silk, twenty-five was too much even for a skilled musician such as herself.

She bit her bottom lip, trying to concentrate. The last two times she missed a note, she was met with a very scary look.

"You already know everything there is to know about the temporary mark. The permanent is another entirely story."

It picked Rin's attention. So far, the Lady had only been mentioning what she already knew about the temporary mark — or what she had read last night when she found no comfort in her sleep.

Apart from the — she gulped, erotic — dreams, after the temporary mark was placed upon the intended mate, there would be a period of time for the courting to take place. It usually included both craving for skinship. The demon who bestowed its mark — she learned that it was wrong to say _male_ , for the same would happen if the temporary mark was placed upon someone of the same sex — would get all protective and territorial. It would increase if the species of the male was of _inu daiyokai_ , for example. If it worked, upon the next full moon the permanent mark should be given.

In her case, it could happen till the end of that same week, once it was already full moon.

She almost missed a note and cringed at the mere thought. Shifting her attention back to the _koto_ in front of her, she closed her eyes, as it was far easier to concentrate on what she was doing.

"The permanent mark requires too much from both involved in the act," InuKimi started, almost rolling her eyes at the fear the girl displayed as she missed a note. "When I knew Sesshomaru married you, I came from my Palace immediately, for I knew that should the mating ceremony take place right away he would need me."

"Why?" Rin could not help but ask. Eyes still closed, she almost bent completely over the instrument to reach with her diminutive frame the last silken strings.

"Because the mating ceremony leave the alpha demon weakened for a few days. His enemies knowing this could take the advantage to easily kill him."

"Surely they would not!" She breathed deeply through her nose, her doe chocolate eyes now focused on the proud figure. "Sesshomaru-sama is a respected figure. No one would seek to harm him in such coward fashion!"

"What a naïve creature you are, Lady Rin." She placed the silk fabric she was choosing among the several Naoko brought her.

It was time to change the usually _furisode_ the girl wore for far more appropriated clothes for a married woman. So why not choose the fabrics and the colors? If she intended on making Rin irresistible to her son, she better start by changing her appearance.

Not that there was something wrong with the girl, InuKimi could see she was quite pleasing to the eye — for a human, that is — but she looked too innocent. It would be shocking for her beloved pup if the pure, chaste human were to adopt a seductive posture.

A low chuckle escaped her lips at the thought.

It would be, indeed, a great shock.

Looking back at the girl, she added, "There are people inside these very walls that would do everything to have my son killed."

Rin's eyes widened at her words.

"It makes no sense, InuKimi-sama." She stopped playing, the last string she touched still rang in their ears, in a not so pleasant sound. "Surely no one would go to such lengths as to wish my Lord dead."

InuKimi clucked, drawing her attention.

"You are too naïve, Lady Rin. Just because you and I love my son, it doesn't mean everyone in this Compound feels the same."

Rin inclined her head. Her Ladyship was right, but… But it was too shocking to even think someone would seek his harm. He was their Lord after all.

"That's why he chose to mark me instead of Lady Kaoru of the Southern Lands?"

InuKimi even wanted to say that his son if not loved, at least felt something for her, but she thought it was something the girl should figure out on her own.

"Speaking of her… I understand you are aware she is coming to have a chance at his heart?"

At her silence and widened eyes, InuKimi could not help but smirk. If her love for Sesshomaru could not bring her to decide to fight for him, perhaps a little competition would do.

"B-But…" She wet her lips and bit them afterwards. Her inner struggle was visible. "We are married and permanent marks cannot be bestowed upon more than one mate." Her statement seemed to give her some courage. She seemed sure of what she said.

InuKimi scoffed. If only she knew…

"Rin, inu daiyokais do not mate for life." Her voice grew smaller as she continued, her usual smirk failing her. The memories of the past. Of she herself, InuTaisho and Izayoi plaguing her mind. "It's no more than a charming story to keep males faithful."

 _That's why I said that to love a demon is never enough._

Rin's face was now completely sorrowful and the silence in the air was bothering InyKimi more than should be appropriate. Forcing a smirk upon her lips, she said.

"Now, who said you could stop, girl?"

Her mischievous smirk had Rin groaning and wondering why on hell she accepted to be educated by her.

 **#**

Rin was dead tired when she left her the _onsen_ and with the help of Naoko, her lady's maid, wore her night _yukata_. It was baby blue with few white and black flowers printed on it.

It was almost half past six. The full moon was not yet high in the sky, but it was approaching. The last signs of day were vanishing quickly with the darker color that colored the firmament.

All she ever wanted was to eat something and get some well-deserved sleep. It is, those were her plans for the night till she heard a growl that set her heart beating madly against her ribcages.

"Rin-sama…" Naoko stopped drying her hair with the white towel and tried to get a hold of her when she quickly got to her feet and ran away without warning.

In her mind, all she could think as she left the _hanare_ room and approached both A-Un and Jaken that were together set on edge as they recognized to whom that pained growl pertained.

Without much thought, Rin mounted on A-Un and flew from the Compound with a very loud Jaken asking what she was doing out of the _hanare_ room and telling how she would be punished on their return.

They would.

Jaken was quite aware his Lord would punish him as well for not keeping the girl safe and sound _inside_ his castle. He did not have much time to think about it, for he was sliding from A-Un and if not holding onto his long tail, he would meet his death far earlier than he wanted.

"Faster, A-Un," Rin cried out while holding onto the reins of the two-headed dragon yokai. The demon complied and flew higher and quicker, till all she could see was a blur passing by her.

Soon, she was landing close to the Southern borders of the Western Lands. From high up she could see dozens of yokai already defeated and her Lord in his dog demon form stepping aristocratically over their corpses. Her heart skipped a beat in the face of his beauty.

Slowly, she got down from A-Un and walked to him, hand outstretched to touch his white fur. She was not in the least afraid of him. On the contrary, she had seen him like that once or twice when she was a child, but given the circumstances she could never approach.

It is, until now.

"Sesshomaru-sama," she called, still in awe at his giant, magnificent size. With light steps, as if afraid to disturb him and have him hating her for disturbing such a moment, she approached.

"Rin, you foolish girl, come back here!" Jaken yelled from his place, he was still trying to see where Rin was, as A-Un's head kept preventing him from spying.

Their annoying noise captured Sesshomaru's attention. His huge head turned to face Rin, his red eyes completely focused on her. She has always been small when compared to him, but in his dog demon form, she seemed even smaller. However, what surprised him the most was the fact that she did not show fear when close to him — a feeling even his most powerful enemies had trouble hiding.

He looked at her in the eye, making sure she would continue to stare or if she would run away scared, but she smiled at him, her small teeth showing through her plump, and now nude, lips.

When Rin got even closer, her hand outstretched to touch him, he lowered his face and his body all together, till he was — and the idea made him feel ridiculous — completely lying on the ground like a lap dog.

It took her no more than a few seconds to run her fingers upon his muzzle tentatively and then threw herself at him, embracing him with all her might. It took him even less to distinguish her despair and tears.

"Rin…" He growled low in his chest. She caught him off guard. He did not expect her to cry once she met him.

"Rin, you wretched gi— His blabbering was shut by Sesshomaru's stare. He nodded at A-Un, who hanged Jaken with his tail before flying away from the couple. Usually, whenever the imp did something that displeased the Lord, the dragon demon would simply sit over him, shutting him immediately, this time, it was quite obvious he wished to be alone with Rin.

"You scared me, Sesshomaru-sama!" she whispered still embracing his form. With the back of her hand, she wiped away her tears — she could not understand why she cried in the first place — and took a sharp intake of breath.

It had been obviously a tiring day with more than information than she could have expected. She started the day far earlier than she was used to since she settled down in Kaede's village and ended it with more than she could bargain for.

Their marriage was not only at stake as his life was endangered by his own family, for he decided not to do what they wanted and instead took a _ningen_ for a wife.

"I was so scared when I heard you howling." She sniffed. "I-I… I thought you were in pain." She forced then a smile, however smile that was. "I-I'm so glad you are well."

"Pathetic," he whispered, his sharp fangs showing. As if a demon such as himself could be endangered by such inferior creatures.

He howled before, true, but it was out of frustration. Out of boredom. He realized now he only transformed into his dog form out of tedium. He simply wanted to kill those lesser beings as soon as possible and return to his state of contemplation.

Breaking apart, he put a few inches between them, before lying down again. Sesshomaru figured out that if he wished to remain to her height, he should do so — even if he looked like a trained lap dog.

It took him to distinguish her earlier scent that was mixed with his was now washed away and that the usual flowery fragrance covered her frame. Said frame was, much to his distaste, barely covered with a night yukata. Growling low in his chest, he prepared himself to change back to his humanoid form when she touched his demon marks without warning.

"Don't change back, please…" Her soft voice was no more than a whisper as she caressed him. He had to close his eyes and to his astonishment, he found himself leaning into her touch. "You are beautiful this way."

If his mind was working in its best, he would have growled in warning at her choice of words. Instead, he was captive of her strokes. Her touch was so feather-like he tilted his huge head to give her more access.

 _Pathetic._

He was utterly pathetic.

"So beautiful…" she whispered, her face interred on his fur. Her heart beatings that were so quick before calmed down a bit. And Sesshomaru found out that his own heart started beating in the same cadence as hers.

 _Pathetic._

It was all he could think of as he let her — a weaker being — caress him — a powerful demon, _a predator_ — in such heartfelt fashion and actually feel _happy_ while doing so.

Rin closed her eyes and inhaled his scent. She was fascinated with him. Everything about him screamed power and dominance. However, she knew best. It was no more than a façade. He was as trapped as she was. Trapped by social rules and expectations, trapped by his own family and by her own humanity.

In that moment, with him in her arms in his true form, she could not help but feel sorry for him. She could not help but hate herself. And even hating herself, she could not help but fight for him.

She, better than Lady Kaoru who was a demon herself, understood him and she would stop at nothing to protect him — even if protecting him meant endangering herself.

"So beautiful, Sesshomaru-sama…" she whispered to herself, her eyes closing on their own accord.

His red eyes narrowed at her frame still attached to him. Nevertheless, it took him very little to realize she slept all over him. He lay her on the ground, ready to change to his humanoid form and lead them back to the _hanare_ room, when she pulled his paw to herself, muttering in a sleepy tone he would not be able to hear if his senses were not supernaturally enhanced.

"Don't change back… please…"

It was all it took for him to lay back on the grass and embrace her with his huge form. If it was not a display of how ridiculous people became because they had someone they cared about, he did not know what else could serve as an example.

Rin turned him into something he should feel — but did not — ashamed of. Instead, he tightened his embrace around her and closed his eyes as she slept hugging his frame. Her sweet scent calmed him down and even his blood lust caused by the battle of minutes ago that usually kept him awake and energetic for hours did not seem as enchanting as before. Actually, having her with him did him in such an innocent fashion did him more good than he would have expected at first.

The girl was inexplicably intoxicating. A drug he only wanted to get more of, till all his senses were sated — if ever.

He scoffed. Sesshomaru, the great demon dog, was losing touch. If anyone saw him — friends and foes alike — they would undoubtedly lose their respect forever.

 _Pathetic._

* * *

 **A/N – And there you have it, kids!**

 **It's funny how this chapter started with a lusty tone to it and ended up with so… I don't know, somehow sweet, and a bit angsty? In this chapter, I tried to move on with the plot and also with their relationship. Hope you did not find it boring.**

 **I'm sorry for the delay and I know I promised to update by the end of May and here I am five months later… I really didn't have much of time to write before, you know… Life got crazy… I could only finish this chapter now. I started it yesterday, but my menstrual cramps didn't leave me alone, so I decided to finish it today. Hope you understand xD**

 **I'll do my best to update next weekend, though it probably won't happen for I have to work next Saturday and I'm planning on travelling next Sunday… But who knows?**

 **Just to let you know… I finished my final paper. It was indicated to the best final papers in my college and now I started my masters… It's about _Memes,_ love it very much. Anyone out there who likes Memes? xD**

 **And I'm also planning, as soon as I finish this fic — remember, it's a short fic, seven chapters only —, start an AU with our loved couple. Is anyone interested? Not much details for now as I once had my idea taken in commentaries such as this xD**

 **To everyone who favorited and added this fic to the following and reviewed last chapter my biggest thanks. Guys, you are amazing! Never expected this fic to have with only two chapters 80+ followers. It's too much! So thank you from the bottom of my heart. You are truly awesome!**

 **And if anyone out there still reads this fic, would you mind reviewing it for me?**

 **Take care and love you all,**

 **Velvetsins**


	4. To enchant a Demon

**Hi xD**

 **I know I promised to update a long time ago, but look, this time it took me less than one month hehe. I truly hope you appreciate this installment:** To enchant a Demon. **I had much fun writing this chapter, so I hope you like it. xD**

 _Dogeza – a respectful bow. It's performed before utmost respected people._

 _Zabuton – traditional cushion._

 _Koto – traditional musical instrument with usually 13_ _silken strings._

 **Disclaimer: Takahashi owns InuYasha, I own this plot and some of the OC mentioned here.**

 **Warnings: Smutness (cause Sesshomaru makes it impossible to write anything without some sexiness) and possibly OOCness.**

* * *

 _Mating Policies_

 **IV – To enchant a Demon**

* * *

"He suffers the same disease of his father," Michiko stated, her head held high.

The Council was reunited without Sesshomaru's, their legit head, knowledge. For the past few hours, they conspired behind his back, trying to come up with a plan to drive both their Lord and his human pet — wife, if they were to follow the protocol — apart.

Inukimi scoffed at their naïveté. Sometimes, it was easier to forget Rin was the child among them; the girl was far clever than those old hags. Even if she herself told the _ningen_ otherwise most of times.

"If it's a disease, you better learn right now there is not a cure for it."

All heads turned to stare at her, a look of utter shock on their faces. She was absolutely not supposed to be there. Apart from being the late head's first mate, InuKimi was never interested in politics. Even when she should have been.

Actually, it cost her a lot and took her a great deal of pain to learn that even annoying, politics were a board no pawn could ever me discarded or treated lightly.

"Who invited you?" Michiko asked, her voice a bit raised. It was without saying she also did not like InuKimi; the woman had talent to stand on her away. Throughout the centuries, she proved to be a pain in the ass. Not even the fact she gave birth to Sesshomaru made Michiko think highly of her. "You certainly did not become a part of—

She was shut by her mate's hand covering hers. He smiled briefly, nodding his head. While he agreed with his mate, he did not see fit to banish InuKimi from a place that was rightfully hers, even if she did not want it at all. Actually, she did not seem to. Lately, she wanted to be a part of their gatherings in an annoyingly frequent fashion.

"Welcome, InuKimi-sama."

He bowed, showing her the same curtsy he showed her son before. The _dogeza_ position irked her to no end. It was not a form of respect; on the contrary, it was a mockery veiled. She scoffed and sat on a _zabuton_ in the center of the room, the same seat his soon usually took. It made a few gasp in the room, as if shocked by her action.

She shrugged.

"Although," he started, a slight smile that did not reach his eyes covering his lips, "I'm... We," he corrected himself, "are quite curious: what do you owe your marvelous presence?"

InuKimi smirked.

"Shouldn't you be teaching your son's pet?" Michiko asked, barely containing all rage inside of her.

This time, InuKimi chuckled and nodded.

"Your Lord's mate," she corrected her, "is right now with him... In his arms... You all know the cravings of the young."

 _Even if it was so long ago for you_ , she mused to herself.

"InuKimi-sama," Hiraku, probably the only one among the old hags she did not hate, spoke, "mate? Did they start..."

Another chuckle. She was having immense fun with them."

"Oh, no... but we all know it's just a matter of time now."

Michiko snorted.

"You went from hating humans to loving them."

InuKimi would have laughed at that, but she told that maybe she should keep the serious façade. For now at least.

"I do love my son and for him I will do anything."

"Even let him consort with humans?" Hideki asked this time.

"If that is what makes him happy, then I will, brother-in-law."

There was silence for a moment in the meeting room. Everyone expected another wave of laughter — InuKimi's nature was known to be sarcastic, so there must be some kind of irony to her words. There was not.

"You mean it," Hiraku said in a calm tone. He was surprised as well.

Apart from her mischievous nature, InuKimi was known for hating humans, but even more for loving her son. She could have been hanged by a lot of sins, but no one could ever say she did not love her son.

She did not nod. There was no reason to.

This time, Hiraku bowed, his nose almost touching the floor. His shoulder-length silver strands created a curtain around him as he showed a subservient posture to his Lady.

"Very well," he started, his voice low, commanding respect from those around him. "We shall give His Lord his time with Lady Rin. The Southern Princess visit shall be cancelled."

"What?" Michiko's shocked face was quite a sight for sore eyes. Or so InuKimi thought. "You couldn't possibly—

"We shall curve ourselves to your wishes, InuKimi-sama."

All of them — the thirteenth of them — bowed to their Lady, mimicking the oldest — even though not the head — in the Demon Council.

Michiko fumed. InuKimi smirked.

 **#**

Rin wiped her forehead. It was almost seven in the morning and she was already exhausted — she had spent the last two hours training under the watchful eyes of her Lady.

InuKimi did not give her even a second of rest, instead she pushed her to do better, to work harder, to achieve faster. By now, she had lost count on how many times she fell and had to stand up on shaking legs.

"Again," InuKimi said through clenched teeth. The girl was getting on her nerves. It was their third day of training, but especially today, Rin was more distracted than never.

"I am sorry." She bit her bottom lip. "I feel watched."

InuKimi rolled her eyes.

Of course she felt watched. No wonder she could not concentrate on the task at hand. She pursed her lips into a thin line, not sure if she should whether feel amused or not. At least, it seemed their bond was strengthening.

"Beloved pup, would you please come out or leave?" Her voice was thoroughly teasing. "My student is distracted because of you."

Rin's eyes widened to the size of saucers. She forgot how to breathe for a moment. Even though she knew it was her Lord since the beginning, it was still embarrassing to a fault to meet him in such an unexpected fashion.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

 _Hn_ was all he let out as he approached both of them in silent steps. Rin bit her bottom lip as she roamed his frame. Instead of his traditional clothes, he wore a navy-blue _hakama_ and a white _kosode_ , which was left slightly opened.

She could not help but blush at the sight of his toned chest and abs. Powerful arms were also showing for the sleeves of his _kosode_ were rolled up. His silvery hair was up in a high ponytail, which both Rin and InuKimi think how alike his father he looked.

"Rin," he replied in a deep, almost too pleased voice as he inspected her.

Just like him, instead of the traditional kimono, she wore a black _hakama_ and no _kosode_ covered her upper body. There was a flimsy fabric he did not recognize, but that he thought could only come from InuYasha's mate. The girl from the future had certainly no idea of decency, he thought as he surveyed her tempting form. The fabric clung to her waistline and her **supple** breasts, whose nipples stood proud right now.

She was mouthwatering, surely.

He shook such thoughts and to his chagrin, he found she was biting her bottom lip when he looked up. If she only knew how tempting she looked when she did that.

InuKimi cleared her throat, her eyes full of mischief and her smirk almost too judging for Sesshomaru's liking.

"This Sesshomaru expects this clothes are for training only."

Rin's bit her bottom lip even fiercely. Inukimi laughed. She threw her head back and let out a long, delighted laugh.

"Jealous, are we not, beloved son?"

He pursed his lips into a thin line. Of course he was not jealous. It was only he did not like everyone setting eyes on his possessions — for Rin was surely one of his most prized possessions. But to pinpoint it as jealousy? It was a bit too much.

Even for his mother.

He turned to tell her that, but to his surprise — and chagrin — she had vanished into thin air, letting him alone with a mouthwatering wife he did not want to deal right now.

"Do you want to train with me, Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked timidly.

He gave her no response, for he thought that watching and possibly touching her at the moment was not an intelligent decision. If ever. Yet, he found himself captive of her doe brown orbs and to his astonishment, he could only nod.

"Very well," he conceded, "you have one chance to attack this Sesshomaru."

 **#**

 _Hmmmm… Sesshomaru-sama… M-Maru…_

He closed his lids at once, still holding the brush between his clawed fingers. It was impossible to proofread any document with Rin so close to him, singing and playing _koto_ with that witchery voice of her.

Even if the song was far from obscene, whenever she opened her crimson painted lips — and he wondered why her lady's maid insisted on painting her lips with such a sinful color —, he could not help but relive the dreams that plagued his mind since he marked her.

Supposedly, his mother should still be keeping Rin company, teaching her in whatever she thought was useful for his mate-to-be learn. However, since their training — and Sesshomaru did not want to think about it either; the feel of her pressed up against him, of her breath so close to his own and the overwhelming smell of her arousal as he dominated her did not leave his mind — InuKimi left and did not come back yet.

Rin had bathed herself, changed her clothes and had her hair pulled up in an intricate coiffure that had him wanting to run his claws through the raven locks and disentangle them. He shook such thoughts away and tried to concentrate on the task at hand, even if it seemed quite impossible for whenever he came past his own name in the agreement, he pictured himself over her… A sinful version of his name slipping past her lips.

 _S-Sesshomaru-sama… M-Maru…_ _Maru!_

His golden eyes closed on their own accord. It did him no good. Now, instead of hearing only her sultry voice calling him for such a ridiculous abbreviation of his name that he would have found utterly ridiculous coming from anyone else, but could only think of extremely endearing and arousing when it came from her properly ravished lips, he saw both them in a more than pleasing fashion.

Rin beneath his body, her back arched into his touch and her trembling legs still wrapped around his lean hips as he took her unceremoniously over the low desk in the center of his study. Her nails were deep buried on his back as he graced her sensible skin with kisses and love bits that were sure to have her marked and sore for the next day.

"…Maru…" Rin called, her head slightly tilted to her left side; her brows furrowed. "Sesshomaru-sama?"

"What is it?" he replied without looking at her. Aware that she was biting her bottom lip, he could only want to sigh and curse his own weakness towards the _ningen_ woman.

If he did not already desire her by the time he placed the temporary mark upon her skin, he would never picture himself in such… sultry disposition with her.

"You look tired, my Lord…" she commented quietly, looking down. It was undeniable how embarrassed she was by the fact he was caught staring at her for so long and in such a — she did not have the right words to define the look in his golden eyes — fashion. "Perhaps I should stop playing and singing."

He nodded without giving it much thought, but at the look of disappointment on her face, he complemented, "Keep playing…" He simply hated when she bit her bottom lip. "It…" _Damn it._ Of all the manias, why did she have to insist on biting her lip? He took a sharp intake of breath. "It keeps me concentrated."

This time, she was the only one to nod, a soft smile gracing her tempting lips.

It was well known that Rin enjoyed playing and singing and that he enjoyed her soft voice more than should be appropriate. If it came from anyone else, he would find it annoying the cheerful undernotes that flowed through her songs, but when she was just a child it was a reminder that she was pleased and safe. Rin was like a precious bird, if she did not sing, it meant she was not happy and at some point, Rin's happiness became his reason for living.

However, ever since their _engagement_ — or whatever he could call the predicament they found themselves into —, her songs were… He could not think of the exact term right now, but he could not deny how much it distracted him.

 _It keeps me concentrated._

Ha! If only…

That was the reason why he berated himself for agreeing so thoughtlessly at her suggestion. It was somewhat new to him, but _his wife_ suggested to keep him company while he did… whatever he had to do. It did not escape him she was also trying to escape Jaken. If he was a lesser man, he would have smirked at her poor attempt of skipping the history classes.

However, he would not blame her. Not when the imp could be very well a pain in the ass.

Ever since — or for the last centuries, it seemed, even if just an hour had passed by —, she was playing and singing to him while he proofread a document that would benefit both his Lands and the Norther Lands greatly.

"…Maru…" She stopped playing, her fingers placed upon the silken strings. "Sesshomaru-sama?"

This time, no word left his lips, as he looked up at her; golden eyes completely focused on her face and how a strand of raven hair loosened. It did not take long for him to realize that the _kanzashi_ holding the locks in place was one of his gifts back when she was just a child.

"Is there some way in which I could make myself useful, my Lord?" she asked, leaning over the instrument to somehow get closer to him.

From his place, even though he could not see a sliver of marble skin, he could see the outline of her breasts and it was just too much appreciation of such perfect mounds in a day. His eyes narrowed and he could not help as very inappropriate — even if delectable — images danced in the back of his mind. He groaned inwardly at the way his body responded to her innocent suggestion.

 _If only she knew what her words did to him…_

He cleared his throat and was about to deny her, when he thought that it would very well leave her unhappy — and to his sadness and own persecution, he had to remind himself he, Sesshomaru, the greatest daiyokai alive lived for that girl's happiness.

Still, not trusting himself with words, he motioned for her to get closer and occupy the _zabution_ next to his.

Only one question invaded his mind as her scent assaulted his nose and her mark came into view as she craned her neck to look at him in the eye.

 _Why do this Sesshomaru keeps torturing himself?_

 **#**

"What are you doing here?" A venomous voice reached InuKimi's sensible ears as she touched lightly a parchment tied around a lesser demon crow's leg.

She rolled her eyes and petted the bird affectionately before giving it a small lizard she found roaming the walls. The animal letout a delighted caw before taking flight. Before her sister-in-law could repeat her question, InuKimi raised two fingers and appreciated the sound of the demon fluttering, before turning into a blur in the sky.

Of course, it did not prevent her from talking.

"Shouldn't you be teaching your son's human pet?"

"Wife…" InuKimi corrected, a warm and joyous feeling creeping to her cold heart. If she knew that marrying his son to his ward would be so much fun, she would have done it already. "I think I have already responded this question."

"If you do not find time within your tight schedule to teach the girl properly, then you should relinquish your position for a far more suited teacher."

InuKimi scoffed.

"Oh, please…" Her voice was no more than a spirited whisper; her golden eyes shone with mirth. "We both know that there are lessons better learned in the intimacy of a bedroom..." She looked at Michiko and at noticing her pursing her thin lips, gave her immense joy. "Or in a study… A meeting room…"

"That is disgusting!" Michiko intervened. "You speak as if your son is an animal in heat."

"Or in love…"

Her words, instead of the bubbling rage she expected, brought only silence. It disappointed InuKimi to no end. Since she mated the great InuTaisho, one of her greatest pleasures was to irritate her sister-in-law. She was so predictable it sometimes annoyed InuKimi, but her silence was almost unsettling.

Almost.

Someone such as InuKimi was not one to have problems dealing with the different.

She smirked.

"I must repeat my question: what are you doing here?"

"Wandering around my compound."

"Your son's compound."

"It's almost the same." She shrugged. In fact, there was not much difference. What was hers was his and what was his was hers. Simply like that. After all, if he was alive — rather, if his most prized possession was alive, it was because of her. Sesshomaru may have had a difficult time dealing with his mother's antic in the past, but he would be forever grateful to her for saving Rin's life.

 _Mother and Son._ There was a stronger bound to be discovered yet.

Michiko narrowed her eyes and gave up on arguing. It was clear InuKimi came to stay and would only go away once Sesshomaru mated the despicable _ningen_ woman — or lost forever. Hopefully, the second option would be the outcome of their situation.

"Betrayal smells a mile away, you know…"

If she was a lesser woman, Michiko would have gasped or worse: told her the truth. If InuKimi suspected, she could make her live a living hell. Well, there was not much she could do right now. The message had been sent already.

"Just because the Council agreed to leave your human pet alone, it doesn't mean the head agree as well."

"Should I remind you the head if your mate?"

This time, it was Michiko's turn to smirk. Shortly after, it became a low chuckle. She was extremely delighted to use InuKimi's words against her.

"It's almost the same."

She expected to have her opponent trembling with rage or having some trouble managing her inner thoughts, however, all InuKimi let out was a low, mimicked chuckle.

"Oh dear… You will lose anyway."

 **#**

"Send InuYasha to their village."

For a moment, Sesshomaru lost all movements of his body and could only stare at Rin as if she had grown thirty heads at the same time. Her suggestion was not only ridiculous, it was outright impossible to be fulfilled.

"No."

Rin sighed.

She knew her Lord would disagree with her suggestion, but she expected him to at least give it some thought.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" she exclaimed as he left her side and walked to the shōji doors that lead to the garden.

He closed his eyes for a moment.

No. It was simply not a situation he could give to his half-brother handle. Even if liked and was well accepted by humans, it simply would not do. He would not risk a profitable agreement by placing it in the hands of a reckless hanyō.

"Have I ever done something that disappointed you, my Lord?"

He did not reply. The lack of response, however, was more than enough. As his diplomat, Rin had never done anything that ever displeased him and not even a single suggestion of hers ever went wrong.

The only time he was not so pleased with a visit to a foreign land, she was not to blame. Instead, the Lord — a small, vicious and insignificant creature — was the only to lose his head for ever thinking he could touch what was his.

"I cannot follow your suggestion."

"You cannot or will not?" she asked, debating with herself to whether follow him or not. She decided to stay where she was, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. "And they are not the same."

Sesshomaru looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. She grew up to be a formidable speaker. She knew how to stand up for herself and how to make even the greatest of the orators to curve to her wishes. Sometimes, he missed when she was just a child that agreed with everything he said and venerated the very soil he walked on.

"Think about it…" she started, looking at his back. "I cannot go… Neither can Kohaku."

Sadly. Whenever Rin was out of duty as his diplomat in human territory, the human child that once travelled with them would volunteer to go in her place. However, it was one of the lands in which he once killed people at the command of Naraku. He would be beheaded, to say the least.

"Your brother—

"Half-brother," he corrected her in a quiet tone; his eyes focused on sun shining outside.

"Your brother," she said again, not affected by his icy eyes watching her, "is our best option. He is well known and loved in this land. He saved them from darker influences once. If you only trust him, my Lord, I am sure this agreement will be sealed within days."

He stayed in silence for a moment, sorting his thoughts.

"It was a land once castigated by demons for welcoming half-demons," she continued and her knowledge about the place caught him off guard. "And you, my Lord…"

She let the rest of her sentence hanging in the air.

Sesshomaru kept his silence, reflecting on her thoughts. She was right. He did not want to acknowledge what she said, but she was — as always — right. He was being a proud and irrational creature. He did not want to give InuYasha such power over him. If he closed the deal, he would forever annoy him, rubbing on his face that he — a hanyō, a _half-breed_ — not only secured his domain over the Northern Lands, but also increased his profit.

"Very well…" he conceded, not at all pleased with the idea. "You have your deal."

Rin's smile was so big he wondered why he did not agree with her at once.

"Can I resume playing?"

 **#**

It did not take long before they fell into companionable silence. Neither spoke, but words were not needed. Sesshomaru wrote to his half-brother and was mulling over letting Rin write as well — he knew she was most like to convince the hardhead than he was.

Rin played. She did not sing anymore. Instead, her fingers worked beautifully on the simpler version of the _koto_ his mother probably made her play. The music flowed in the ambient, making it easier for him to work.

It was peaceful. Truly peaceful.

Now that he had sorted his problem — or she had —, he was concentrated on the task at hand and the fact she had not singing and her sinful voice did not reach his ears, it was much easier for him not to think about her trembling form beneath him — even if the image was just so glorious and delectable.

From time to time, he would see her watching him, her doe eyes focused on him; her lower lip trapped between her pearly teeth. She would blush beautifully whenever he caught her staring. It became a pleasurable game to catch her ogling.

A small smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.

She could not be more obvious, not even if she tried.

It took him all his power not to stare at her in the open and lift one of his perfect eyebrow. It was quite difficult though — and so very amusing. When he felt her staring again, this time he looked at her. A gasp left her lips, the music stopped at once, a ripped sound reaching his ears and hurting his sensible hearing and the smell of blood filled the air.

"Rin."

"Sesshomaru-sama, I'm sorry." She gasped again, pressing onto the small cut in her forefinger. The blood poured down, smearing the brown instrument. "I'm so sorry… Forgive my clumsiness."

In less than a minute, she was looking for the right place to torn apart her expensive kimono and wrap a small piece around her finger. It was not needed however, she had her hand snatched away and her skin enwrapped by her Lord's warm mouth.

She gasped.

"Sesshomaru… sama…"

She should feel ashamed, really, but his action made her insides contort with pleasure and her skin heat all over. She could bet her face was completely red. It did not help he had his golden eyes closed and his usually stoic face seemed to be one of… _delight?_

"You don't have to…" she whispered, afraid of breaking the moment.

To that, he gave her no reply. A low growl aroused in his chest as he lapped at her small cut. She knew he was merely closing the wound with his healing saliva, but she could not help but moan as he sucked her finger more vigorously.

Heat coiled in between her legs, reaching her core. She closed her thighs and blushed even deeply as he opened his eyes — now a mixture of gold and red. A squeal of both delight and surprise escaped her as he pulled her to him; a hand on the small of her back and the other ripping apart her obi and freeing his mark to himself, which he quickly and viciously attacked.

She had no time to process what was happening. It was so fast and unbelievably, she had trouble believing that her Lord was not invading her mouth in a lascivious kiss. Rin could not help but kiss him back and straddle him.

A low growl escaped his lips in between their kiss. She knew he hated being dominated by a woman — anyone for that matter — and tried to invert their positions, to which she did not allow. She forced him to lay down against the _tatami_ floor and descended her kisses upon his jaw and neck.

When his growl subsided and his clawed hand touched her round hips, creating a friction between their lower bodies — she gasped and he gasped —, she knew had claimed her dominance this time. Rather: she knew she had only one chance to please him.

Dear Kami helped her.

 **#**

"It's getting harder and harder to hide your attraction to her, is it not?" InuKimi commented as she glanced over the window to the girl training to exhaustion.

There was no response. Not that his mother expected one either. She could barely hide her famous smirk as she filled her cup with more sake for herself and her son. For the past few hours, Sesshomaru had been locked up in his study revising some agreements after Rin helped him. To find him roaming the compound during the day and catch him spying on his little wife was a surprise then. Certainly, not an unpleasant, given the fact she defended the girl so earnestly before.

He did not like drinking while he was working, but he thought that denying his mother would do him no good. He lifted the cup to his lips and shifted his attention back to the girl he was watching earlier before the unwanted interruption.

"How did it go before?" she asked, barely concealing her curiosity. As far as she could sniff, there was not much trace of the human girl on him — not a permanent mark at least. There was — again, and she could not help but smirk — traces of fresh arousal and orgasm, but she had not stake her claim on him.

 _Yet._

Something told her that quite soon her son would find himself in her arms. This time forever. Or what they could state as forever. At least, it seemed it was already getting harder and harder to resist such a temptation.

Well, for the sake of her own pretty neck, she expected Sesshomaru fell for the _ningen_ woman. And it better happen soon.

"And…?" She smirked slightly as she watched him out of the corner of his eyes. He seemed stiff and somehow appalled by her question. As if coming up with a response was rather difficult. It made it all entertainable in InuKimi's opinion. "How did it go?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his mother.

"She is quite capable with a sword," he admitted at least. He did not say that Rin lose though — he did not say she won that afternoon when she thoroughly dominated him. Not that he ever expected her to win. And that, maybe, was the reason why she was training till now.

 _My apologies, my Lord. I will do my best and prove myself to be a worthy adversary next time._

To him, it was a quite ridiculous notion that she wanted to prove something to him. She was definitely worthy. Not a worthy adversary, but did she ever think about the true meaning of such claim?

Obviously not.

If she did, she did not consider the possibility that he, as the better fighter, would have to end her life. And the very thought of bringing her life to an end — when he was already to blame for her second death — was too much for him.

He watched as sweat ran down her forehead and soaked her raven hair, her movements coming to a halt as she fought to keep her breath under control.

Yes, he definitely could not bring himself to see her as an adversary. Rin was his to protect, to cherish and to care for and even to love — or whatever feeling possessed him whenever in the company of the young woman — but never to fight against.

"Well…" InuKimi dragged him from his thoughts. "At least, it will do some good when Kaoru comes to claim you."

He seemed quite stunned at her declaration, even if no reaction — not in the form of words at least — slipped him. That the Southern Princess was coming was a fact, but that she was to stake a claim on him was new.

"You are unclaimed." She shrugged as if it did not concern her at all. As if her position in the Council did not depend on the success of his mating to the _ningen_ woman.

"I am married," he replied, barely containing the rage in his voice. "To Rin."

InuKimi sighed and touched the _Meidō_ stone hanging around her neck.

"And they have no right to say a word against it." She rolled her amber eyes. "I do know that, beloved pup, however, the council does not agree… Or your charming aunt does not."

He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, mildly surprised she said so much at once and at the same time gesturing for her to continue.

"The Elders agreed today to leave you to your own devices…" She smirked as she saw Rin performing a rather difficult movement she was having trouble just yesterday. The girl surely learned fast. At the low growl at her lack of details, she chuckled. "Patience, beloved son… Patience…" She touched his face before he could break apart and put some steps between them.

"Speak at once, mother. This Sesshomaru has little time for your endless games."

"Tsk… Tsk…" She rolled her eyes, but decided to give in. "I just caught Michiko sending a letter to our beloved Princess, saying she is more than welcomed."

Even if the last part was invented, she was sure it was somehow along the lines.

Sesshomaru seemed quite taken for a moment. Not because his aunt seemed so keen on betraying the sovereignty of the Council. It was already to be expected — she would, after all, do everything under her power to fulfill her wishes, even if meant going against everyone and his very rules —, but it seemed rather unlikely that his mother would keep herself so quiet. It was shocking, truly.

As if reading his mind, InuKimi let out a long chuckle. Her lips showing her pearly fangs as she did so.

"I am most interested in watching the play unfold, precious pup."

He growled for a moment, the sound reverberating in his chest. His mother was playing with fire. Did she ever realize the meaning of her words? It was impossible to know, he was speaking of InuKimi after all.

"This _play_ could have Rin killed," he hissed. The word _play_ was stressed out with extreme disgust.

Pursing her purple lips into a thin line, so that she would not let him know she was on the verge of smirking again — or worse, chuckling —, she patted his shoulder and whispered against his ear as she left him alone watching over his dear wife.

"Only if you let it happen."

 **#**

The full moon was up in the sky when Sesshomaru entered his chambers to find that Rin was nowhere in sight. He removed his _haori_ and hung it nearby, unsure to whether look for her or not.

His mother's words still haunted him.

 _When Kaoru comes to claim you._

He knew it could happen, but did not know it was _bound_ to happen. He expected his family — his aunt — to have more respect for his choices. He did choose to marry Rin after all. If he chose to mate her was his choice and his choice only. She had no right not meddle in his affairs and invite the enemy into his lands.

However, those were the rules. An unclaimed demon — indifferent of the gender — could be claimed by another at any time. And if he was in a relationship, well, the demon could fight its way.

If Rin was a demon — if Rin was not so precious to him —, he would not be worried, she would be capable of putting Lady Kaoru in her place — and he would be mostly pleased to watch that. However, such was not the case. On the contrary, Rin was fragile. _Mortal._

He could not let any harm come to her because of his poor choices. He would have to deal with Kaoru. Alone.

It would be rather difficult after their last interlude. It still clung to his mind. Everything about her burned in the back of his mind. Her scent, her taste, her voice, her nails buried on his shoulders and the _tatami_ as he worked her to the sweet end… and her gorgeous eyes as she looked at him with a dreamy and stated expression.

He shook such thoughts and, due to the warm weather, pulled his hair high up in a ponytail and left his room. His eyes quickly adjusted to the dim light outside. Only the moon shone, illuminating the garden.

It took him little time to identify where Rin was. Sitting under a cherry blossom tree, barefoot, and eyes closed, he quickly realized the was sleeping. Approaching her, he was about to touch her face when she looked up at him, a small, yet bright, smile curving the side of her mouth.

"Good evening, Sesshomaru-sama."

He did not reply, looking up at the sky. The stars shone timidly, obfuscated by the big moon. It would be full moon for the next three days. He did not have much time left. Whatever decision he could come up with, it had to be soon.

"Would you like to sit with me?" she asked, but regretted her action afterwards. It seemed utterly ridiculous to her that he would like to sit in the plain ground when there was bench nearby.

He shifted his attention to her and outstretched his hand for her to take. She furrowed her brows, but did not say anything. Placing her fingers upon his, she let him lift her to her feet; her hands stopped on his broad shoulders and his stationed on her waist, bringing her closer to him.

Unable to cope with the extreme silence and the seriousness in his eyes — their intensity made her blush and remember their earlier rendezvous —, she spoke, "Thank you for this afternoon…" She bit her bottom lip. "For listening to me. I am always pleased to be of any help to my Lord."

 _Hn_ was all he let out before towering over her. From his place, he could hear her heart beating madly on her chest and the blood flowing quicker in her veins. He felt his throat grow dry with want. He would just give anything to taste her blood once again.

His warm breath caressed her face and his lips touched hers slowly, capturing them in a leisure kiss. She did not know how or why, but somehow, she knew she would not like what was coming next. The intensity on his golden eyes forced her close her own and pour her very soul into the kiss.

Contrary to their very _sultry_ afternoon, this kiss had no such connotation. It was not carnal, it was… _emotional._ She felt her heart flutter. Butterflies danced in her stomach.

It was an exhilarating sensation and yet so, so peaceful.

 _What would you do to make that mark permanent?_

InuKimi asked in the first day when he bestowed her with the temporary mark. At the time, she said she would do nothing — because really, she would not —, but now… She would do everything under her power to have him to herself.

It sounded quite selfish, she knew. It _was_ selfish, but she could not help herself. For a moment, she was no better than Lady Kaoru or any other woman that once crossed their path and wanted him to themselves — he was not a property. Rather a being capable of choosing for himself, but if she had how to make him fall in love with her and make his demon heart beat in the same cadence as hers… She would just give anything to have his love.

And he was capable of loving… She knew it. He already cared for her. It was clear when he saved her life — _twice._ When he protected her so many times, when he trusted her enough to be his diplomat in human territory, when he decided to listen to her advices — no matter how misplaced they seemed at first. When he decided he would rather marry her, a human, than a demon of noble birth.

Even if he hated her kind, he had proved time after time that he did not hate her. And if he did not despise her, he could learn to love her, right?

And he had proved that at least a small part of him could learn to love her — if he did not love her already. It was known that no demon in its true form let itself be embraced by anyone that was not a mate or quite important. And he had let her come closer to him and embraced her last night. She always thought he was beautiful, but to see him in all his glory brought tears again to her eyes.

It was selfish of her to want more nights like that? To want to hold him close and fall asleep in his arms?

"I want to be with you… Forever…" she confessed, lips still closer to his. She leaned to kiss him again, but this time there was no response from his part.

He seemed like a wall. Unmoving. Cold. Unfelling.

"We should call of the marriage," he whispered at least, breaking totally apart.

It took him all his power, not to bring her back to his arms and kiss her again. And again and again and again, till the night became day and she became limp in his arms.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" She looked at him with widened eyes. Her brows furrowed. "I don't… I don't understand."

There was no response from his part. He stayed in silence, mulling over his options. He had few and all of them seemed very wrong to him.

"You are returning to InuYasha's village."

His tonelessly voice left no room for further questionings. Rin gulped and stepped back, till her back met the tree she was resting against earlier. She bit her bottom lip out of apprehension. After that afternoon, she did not know what to think of such a hurried decision. Did she have displeased with? Rather: did she not please him enough?

Such decision made no sense at all.

"You can return to your chambers this night."

Back turned to her, he started walking back to his room. Not the one they shared, not the _hanare_ room, but the room he had before that madness began. Before he let himself be bewitched by her.

She had cast a spell on him and he had been blind to how she could suffer the consequences till now. His mother, however, alerted him to how dangerous it was to keep her close when he had no intention of bestowing upon her the permanent mark.

Because he did not.

He could not.

There was promise at stake. His pride was at stake. And he did not break his promises. Eons ago, he swore he would not _become_ his father and he intended on following it to his tomb, even if meant he had to let Rin go.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" Her voice made him stop where he was. He did not turn to face her, but the fact he had stopped, indicated she could speak. She took a sharp intake of breath. To say she did not understand it all would do her no good and would only cause her to waste her precious time. "Is there any way to make you change your mind?"

He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. He expected to be assaulted by the revolting scent of her tears, however, all he could detect was resolve.

"No."

He replied and hoped that he could break her heart. There were two ways of protecting her. He either made her his or he broke her heart. Neither seemed easy for him, but he could not and would not become his father.

He was adamant in the issue.

Breaking her heart was the only option left. It was his only option to really protect her and no matter how, he would protect her.

It was difficult, though. He had found that very afternoon that he she had enchanted him. _Bewitched_ him. It was just so much more than something about fleshly desires. His soul called to hers; it had since he had first laid eyes on her.

Once again, she proved him to be wrong. Even if her smile faltered a little, she remained firm on her decision. And he could not help but widen his eyes when he her lips did not move, but her voice sounded crystal clear in his head.

" _I apologize in advance then…"_ The next words were just a whisper. _"But I am not giving up on you."_

Before he could come up with a proper response — there were few times in which he had been caught off guard and most of them were related to Rin, he realized now —, she walked to him and stopped when there was less than an arm of distance between them. She smiled — even if her heart was breaking at his rejection; a lone tear cascading down her gorgeous face — and planted a kiss on his cheek. Her wet lips meeting his warm skin in a heartfelt fashion that had him in trouble to control himself and his urges to hold her close in an innocent fashion just like last night.

To him, it was somewhat a relief and astounding as well — not to mention shameful — to know she was willing to fight for him, for them, when he had just decided to let her go.

He closed his eyes.

It was clear he dreaded becoming like his father. However, what he did not realize till now was that to become like the great InuTaisho was not a shame; to act cowardly and drive away the ones he loved away was. His father was a proud man, he had always been. If he decided to give up on everything he had, even the respect he usually commanded on others, to be by Izayoi's side, it was because _she_ was his source of pride. Not his lands, not his power, nor his swords.

He was not weak, either. His greatest strength came from the fact he never ran away from his feelings, unlike his firstborn.

Sesshomaru should feel ashamed. By trying to not become his father, he had become far worse than him. He was a joke.

Her lips came closer to his own and he could not help himself, but to capture them in a light kiss that had her sighing in his mouth. The dreamlike gesture did not last, though, for she broke apart quite soon.

He outstretched his hand to get her back to his arms, but she moved away. Moved _past_ him.

" _Goodnight, Sesshomaru-sama."_

He looked at the moon, still intrigued at how she had learned how to speak in his mind, something he knew usually took months for new mates to learn and improve.

" _Goodnight, Rin,"_ he replied back, invading her thoughts.

 _I love you._

He was not so sure if the last words came from her lips or her mind. Worse: they could have come from his own lips.

* * *

 **A/N – And that's all for today, kids!**

 **I know InuKimi is everywhere in this chapter, but I felt like I should do her some justice. There are a lot of works out there who make her the big bad *bitch* who would do anything under her power to destroy Sesshomaru's happiness. So, in this chapter, I decided to make a change in this and place her not as someone who roots for Rin, but that wants her son to be happy above anything. That should be a mother's reaction, right?**

 **I'm sorry if the emotions seem rushed, but I think that Rin and Sesshomaru have known each other for quite a long time, so… I think in a shortfic — an InuYasha verse fic, post-cannon — they should merely discover their feelings had grown at some point in their lives. And to be honest, I like working with Sesshomaru's indecisiveness. It's always a pleasure.**

 **For those who may be wondering why Rin can speak in Sesshomaru's mind, well… I will explore it next chapter hehe**

 **My biggest thank you for everyone who reviewed last chapter** (Guest, Guest, azraelknight, inlovewithademon, Wolflover235, Gwenally, kagomeLove2, WildHeart44, Jcat007, Guest, inu demon, lady of the west, Guest, Soph, Taraah36). **Your kind words made my day. Thanks to everyone who added this story to the follows and favorites. You rock, guys!**

 **To my other readers, those reading my ByaRuki fanfics and mainly Remember… On October 12 was Remember's first anniversary, but there was no update. Why? Remember is my baby and favorite work ever, but as I said before, I can only write Remember when I feel highly inspired, which was not the case last days. Sorry! xD I hope I can update soon!**

 **If you feel like, do leave me a review. I'd love to read your thoughts.**

 **Take care and see you soon (hopefully),**

 **Velvetsins.**


	5. To madden a Demon

**Hello xD**

 **As promised, here I am faster than I thought possible, to update Mating Policies. With how horrible this week was for me personally, I just felt like writing to get my mind a bit off of real life. So here it goes the fifth installment:** To madden a Demon.

 **Trivia: before, it was called to seduce a demon, but I think this title suits more what happens here to all of the characters, not just Sesshomaru.**

 **Disclaimer: Takahashi owns InuYasha, I own this plot and some of the OC mentioned here.**

 **Warnings: Smutness (cause Sesshomaru makes it impossible to write anything without some sexiness) and possibly OOCness.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 _Mating policies_

 **V** **–** **To madden a Demon**

* * *

The sun was not even up in the sky when the guards opened the gates of the Compound, allowing the small carriage in. Waiting for their guest, both Michiko and her mate, Hideki, were side by side at the entrance of the Main House.

A sigh of relief left Michiko's lips when a servant opened the door and helped a small and frail girl disembark. Her hair was silver and her eyes golden, just like every other _inu yokai_ in the Western Land.

In less than a second, Michiko threw her arms around the girl and embraced her with all her might. It did not go unnoticed by the guards how uneasy the guest seemed, for she did not move, did not embrace the older woman back.

On her face, a weak and forced smile.

"Welcome back, Kaoru!"

At the lack of response, her hold grew tighter till a gasp escaped the girl. With a chuckle, Hideki put his hands over Michiko's shoulders and forced her to break apart.

"There, there, darling… Let the girl breathe!" He smirked, still holding his mate closely to his chest.

With a small smile, Kaoru bowed before both of her hosts, intrigued by the silent atmosphere and odd reception. She was under the impression the Lord of the West was aware of her presence and would welcome her. It seemed she would have no such luck. Pity, for she was rather curious about him.

Michiko-sama spoke so highly of him she was led to believe he was a rather enchanting man.

"Oh… Sesshomaru-sama is…" Michiko looked at her mate, as if unsure of what to say.

He smiled at the girl and spoke instead, "He is busy right now."

"Ah…"

It was all she could muster, disappointment written all over her young face. She tried to cover it up with a smile, even if small and fake in comparison to her usual cheerful nature.

"Fear not, Kaoru-sama," Hideki said, his eyes focused on his mate's. "I am sure Sesshomaru-sama shall be pleased to join a fine Lady such as yourself in the morning."

This time, her lips tilted up in a natural, even if still small, smile.

"Come." Michiko outstretched her hand for the girl to take. "Let's get you comfortable. It must have been a tiring journey."

"It was," she agreed with a nod. "Thank you, my Lady…" She bowed respectfully. "My lord…"

The three of them stepped into the Main House, unware of a pair of golden eyes watching the interaction all along. A snort left purple lips as soft steps led to the grounds of the _Hanare_ Room.

 **#**

"Did you hear me out, Sesshomaru?" InuKimi was losing her patience — and no one could ever say she was not patient, because she was proving herself to be plentiful — with her son.

As soon as she entered the room both newlyweds were supposed to be sharing, she noticed her son was nowhere to be seen. Rin slept alone, in a very unladylike fashion. She snorted and followed her son by his scent. He was, as expected — such a pathetic and predictable creature —, in his study.

Instead of reading agreements as usual, he was painting. She could not remember the last time he allowed himself to _waste time,_ as he once stated, to art. He was always so serious and concentrated on business it was quite odd for one to imagine her son had an artistic bent.

He sunk the brush in a darker shade of blue as he painted the sky. The scenario almost caused her to roll her eyes. There was a gigantic dog demon and a small _ningen_ woman embracing it.

"What do you want?" he asked in a emotionless tone, not even shifting his attention to face her.

As she stepped inside his study and seemed keen on approaching him, he growled in warning. He wanted to be alone and alone meant far away from her. He simply had no time and no head for her teasing right now.

She rolled her eyes. Such a typical greeting. Such a boring nature. A smirk covered her features as she told him about Kaoru's arrival.

Contrary to her expectations, he did not seem surprised. It was if he was, in fact, glad she arrived. As if she brought with her a normalcy he was surely not finding in his wife's arms. InuKimi narrowed her eyes. It made no sense.

Realization caught up with her quickly. She smirked. He was running from it.

Running from this predicament that made him question himself.

Running from the uncertainty that plagued his mind.

Running from the unusual that prompted his heart to beat faster.

 _Running from his feelings._

Tsk, such a creature of habit.

"Will that be all?"

She lost no time to make herself comfortable in a zabuton, which made him growl low in his chest, and read one of his documents that lay opened in his desk.

"I did not think you had it in you to send InuYasha as your representative in a business transaction."

Sesshomaru did not reply, concentrated on the task at hand. His long fingers, however, clenched around the brush.

"Ah… I see…" She chuckled lightly, her eyes shining with mischief. "It was Rin's idea. Smart girl." There was silence for a moment, Sesshomaru said nothing. Her smirk grew wider and even mischievous as she teased, "Of course you would not come up with it, it is clear the girl is smarter than you."

"Mother!"

The brush in his hand fell to the floor, much to InuKimi's delight. She finally struck a vein. She patted the seat by her side and gestured for him to sit. When did nothing and continued to stare at his unfished work — she knew how much he hated being interrupted in what he considered to be his only leisure time —, she narrowed her eyes.

"Sit here, boy."

It took him a moment to obey her, but when he did, it was not without a very icy and emotionless stare. Satisfied he finally took his seat, she started telling him about Kaoru's arrival and how she frustrated her expectations.

Her voice was just a buzz in his head. What occupied his mind and set his senses in overdrive was Rin's soft voice inside his head.

 _I am not giving up on you._

The words made him remember what she said when he first joined her in their bed. When he first held her in his arms.

 _What would you do if I decided to court you?_

As he recalled her words from both days and thought how ironic it was that even if she said them in very different occasions, both held the same meaning, his mother's voice became more and more distant, till he could not even listen to her anymore.

However, she quickly noticed she was talking alone. InuKimi rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Did you hear me out, Sesshomaru?"

He was silent, but turned to face her openly. He blinked twice, trying to dispel Rin's image from his mind.

"Rin can speak in my mind," he told his mother, still uninterested in the Southern Princess arrival. At the present moment, it was of minor importance.

To any outsider it would seem that he valued Rin's life very little, if he was willing to let go of the arrival of a woman that could — and would, given the chance — kill his wife. To his mother, however, it was clear that he would break their rules if needed to save the girl once again.

InuKimi's mouth opened and closed at the revelation. To say she was caught off guard would be a huge understatement. That the girl would manage to do that one day was no surprise, but that she would learn it so early in their relationship was indeed something to behold.

"Good."

Sesshomaru's golden eyes locked on hers and for a moment he did not know what to say or what to think. _Good?_ She could only be crazy. How could it be good to have a human developing such a bond with him when they were not even mated?

Rather: when they could not be mates.

"Good… Very good."

He narrowed his eyes and took a sharp intake of breath.

"What is your hidden agenda, mother?"

"Excuse me?" She snorted. "Why there has to be a hidden agenda?"

He took his time to reply this time, placing both of his hands under his chin as she offered him a small dose of sake. He tried to smell something — anything — on her, but found nothing… Nothing that could frame her. His mother was, after all, a master at faking her emotions and even fabricating different scents to lure and trick her enemies.

"It just seems out of character for you to simply love humans."

"I do not love humans!" She chuckled lightly, not at all bothered by the fact he was using almost the same words the Council used last morning with her.

"You surely are putting a lot of effort into making Rin an ideal mate."

This time she threw her head back and laughed. Laughed so loudly, she probably made a few souls that were still dormant in the Compound to jerk awake.

"Is it working?" Her teasing tone made Sesshomaru narrow his eyes and busy himself with his drink. "No need to answer, beloved son, your painting said enough for you."

He gave her no reply to that.

"It is quite obvious who are the stars of the painting."

He snorted.

"You have allowed her to embrace you in your demon form, she can already talk in your head…" She sniffed the air around him and smirked. "And it is obvious you have been engaging yourself in fleshly pleasures with her more than often…" She touched her chin, as if weighing her words. "Why don't you mark her at once?"

"I will do no such thing."

His reply came so fast and so disgusted, InuKimi had a hard time understanding his unusual reaction. He rose to his feet and headed to the shōji doors. He definitely would not put up with his mother's absurd suggestions.

He, the almighty Sesshomaru, son of InuTaisho, the greatest General of the West, mated to a lowly human? His mother had surely gone insane. That was the only explanation for such proposition.

"Tsk, Tsk… You are in denial."

If he heard her, he gave no indication as he flew from his study and left a very amused and intrigued InuKimi behind.

"Very well, beloved pup… Let's see how far this stubbornness of yours will carry you on."

 **#**

"Even before the _Shinkon no Tama_ was shattered, the great InuTaisho-sama defeated Lord Hyōga and his son Menōmaru." Jaken took his time to look at the figure of the almighty deceased Lord of the Western Lands before continuing. "He was a very capable fighter and…" He turned to face the girl in front of him and disgust was written all over his face, along with rage too. "You wretched excuse of a girl!" He yelled in a shrilling tone that would have caused anyone to go deaf for a few minutes.

He swung his staff of two heads and hit the sleeping girl's head. Rin's eyes popped open and with a groan she held her hands up to prevent the imp from hitting her once again.

"Ouch, it hurts, Jaken-sama!" she cried out, trying to keep him away, without much success, of course. She rose to her feet and took the staff of two heads from his hands in a swift movement that had him gasping in surprise.

"Give it back!" He yelled, running after her. "Give it back, you wench!"

Now wide awake, Rin smiled at him and ran away. He followed her to the private gardens of the _Hanare_ Room, extremely annoyed at the girl's display of childishness. How could his Lord think of ever marrying such an annoyance and even bestow upon her the temporary mark?

He had surely gone out of his mind!

Even more out of her mind was Lady InuKimi herself. How could she suggest that he taught the girl on Demon History when the brainless _ningen_ could not keep awake at the sound of his marvelous voice and amazing knowledge? For the life of his master, he was a demon of almost a thousand years! There was to be a more knowledgeable creature in all the Lands. She should be grateful to have a teacher such as himself.

Her incessant laugh made Jaken even more pissed off. He ran after her and tried to escape as she swung his precious staff of two heads over him in a very dangerous fashion.

"Give my Nintōjō back! Give it back!"

"You want _it_..." She threatened to shot it to the _koi_ pond. Jaken's eyes almost popped out of his head at her insinuation. "Back?"

"How dare you, stupid girl!?"

With a laugh, Rin handed the device back to him, but not without hitting him in the same fashion as he hit her before. He cried out in both frustration and pain.

"I hate you, ungrateful wench!" He pointed a finger at her, not bothering to hide his hurt feelings. "I take my precious time preparing my classes, time that could surely be used by being at my Lord's side, and all you do is sleep and ignore my advices and everything I say. I hate you! I hate you!"

His watery eyes made Rin stop laughing and look at him totally disconcerted. She meant several things, but never to hurt him! Biting her bottom lip, she kneeled in front of the small imp and brought him into a tight hug.

"Oh, Jaken-sama… I am so sorry, I never meant to hurt your feelings. You see, I love you!" She placed a kiss on the top of his head, right above the bump she bestowed upon him a few seconds earlier. "I promise I'll never sleep through your classes anymore. I promise I'll pay attention and take notes of everything you say!" She kissed his head once again and smiled as he tried to escape from her grasp. He blushed all over and tried to clean up the place she had kissed him, even though he secretly loved her for show of both submission and respect.

"Good… Let's go back! You have a lot to learn, wretched girl!"

"Yes, Jaken-sama!"

 **#**

Truth is… She could not pay any attention to his words. He made it all _so_ boring, she started dozing off after a few minutes. She shook her head and tried to concentrate on his lesson, to no avail.

It did not help she barely slept last night. After deciding to fight for her Lord and his reaction to her, she could not help but stay wide awake most part of the night thinking about her next actions.

Honestly, she had no idea of what to do. How could she make him change his mind? He seemed pretty adamant when he stated he would call off the marriage and she was to go back to InuYasha's village.

The mere idea of leaving him hurt her beyond measure. It was ridiculous, of course, for she knew the marriage was a temporary solution for a problem. He never intended on mating her for real… But now Rin had tasted and had seen sides of him she had no idea of, she was not sure she could simply let go of him without a fight.

 _I apologize in advance then… But I am not giving up on you._

For once in her life she felt proud of herself when it concerned her Lord — she was not bashful, she was far from it. She grew up without many inhibitions after all —, but she herself expected to freak out at his words.

… _we should call off the marriage…_

The first line caught her off guard.

… _you are returning to InuYasha's village…_

The second made her lose her ground.

… _you can return to your chambers this night…_

The third was a stab to her heart.

Always used to do and be everything her Lord wished of her, Rin was pleasantly surprised and proud of herself for standing her ground and deciding to fight for him, instead of running away and crying her heart out like the little girl everyone thought her to be.

 _I apologize in advance then… But I am not giving up on you._

Her words lead her another thing: how could she speak into his mind? How could she say the words out loud without even moving her lips?

InuKimi was very happy to know the news — it was clear she spoke to her son before coming to her daughter-in-law — and stated it was quite common between mates, only that most took more time to learn the trick.

She also said that perhaps it was due to the fact that they knew each other for almost a decade now and happened to have shared many moments in life that brought them closer, even closer than a marriage or a mating bond.

Contrary to expectations, InuKimi made herself clear that a mating bond could be severed — as hers was with InuTaisho —, but certain ties could not, such as mother and son and those ties among siblings.

It made sense now… Before being his wife, she was… Her heart leapt at the thought… She was his friend. She was someone he entered hell to have back — to _save._ It should count as something. It had to.

Rin also recalled another odd discovery of that morning. When they met in the training grounds, the Lady made herself clear: they were not to lose time fighting. She had far more _pressing_ lessons to teach Rin. And interesting too.

Rin felt her cheeks grow warm and rosy at the remembrance of her words. She never thought the Lady would instruct her what to do with her son in private chambers.

According to her, there was no need to fights if she won the most important battle and ended up mated even before Kaoru could attempt to take her life.

She just had to… She gulped, press his right buttons and _voilà._ But for it to happen, she would have to get with him in an intimate moment and while Rin had no complaints about how heavenly it felt to have him between her thighs, she did not think it possible to have it in her to initiate such a bold thing.

 _Oh, dear Kami._

InuKimi said she was lovely when she blushed, but it was obvious she loved teasing the girl and making her feel uncomfortable, as she said her son was most likely to leave for the _onsen_ at certain time of the day.

Biting her bottom lip, not really sure about following him or not, Rin decided that she at least had to give it a try.

 _Sorry, Jaken-sama… But it has to be done._ Noticing how engrossed he seemed talking about his Lord and how skilled he was about just anything, she slowly made to leave the room and the imp alone, not without feeling guilty, after all he said himself he poured his heart into his lessons and she was either sleeping or think about everything else. _I promise next time I will be here._

 **#**

The entire Compound was beautiful, there was no denying to that. But she could not say she was pleased to be at all times in the company of someone.

Kaoru smiled with some mischievousness when she thought about leaving Michiko-sama by herself and decided to explore a bit. Thankfully, no guard told her to come back or got on her way. In fact, everyone seemed aware of her presence and left her as soon they happened to cross paths.

A sigh left her lips as she thought about how difficult it would be for her to become the Lady of the West if everyone simply avoided her. Not that she wanted to be pampered at all times — she simply hated not to have her own moments of privacy and she thought that her mate-to-be shared of her convictions as he did not show up to greet her that morning.

She was disappointed at first, but he must have been very busy. She watched her whole life how her own father seemed to have almost zero time for her mother. Being a Lord was no easy task, she knew. She only hoped that Lord Sesshomaru found at least a little time to be with her.

A small smile covered her lips. If he did not find time in his incredibly busy schedule, she would force him to. Her father once said that she got all she wanted with her magical and sweet words and coaxing smile. Her father, for one, never said no to his beloved princess.

Yes, she was sure her life with him would be quite different from the one her father and mother shared.

Feeling confident, she giggled as she passed by Hideki-sama without him noticing and escaped to the calming sound of an _onsen_ nearby.

 **#**

Sesshomaru stretched his back and dived deep in the warm water. When he emerged, he was sure he felt a different presence in the surroundings.

He narrowed his eyes and sniffed the ambient, but found no trace of a foreign invasion of his privacy and space. Whoever was there, either masked her or his aura quite well — he would not go as far as to say masked the scent because it a natural space full of different and exotic smells, it was not past him to simply miss someone's smell, mainly if he did not know the person — or simply left. He was rather inclined to think about the last option.

Running his clawed hands through his impossibly long hair, he thought about his interaction with his mother earlier that dawn and what she said.

 _The Southern Princess arrived._

He did not find it in him to meet her just yet. He was full of those women from the Demon Court, he knew them as the back of his hand and he was simply not in the mood to deal with someone with a plastic smile on her face and the desire of dominating his Lands and his very person.

On the other hand, he either dealt with Kaoru or he dealt with Rin. At the present time, he was sure he had more self-control within himself to face the Southern Princess.

 _Well, at least she would not defy you,_ he thought sarcastically.

When did Rin learn how to fight back and hold her ground against him? Defy him in the open and do her own bid as she so wished?

 _Pathetic._

He was truly pathetic for letting her and actually hope for her to stick to her words once he was a coward to fight for both of them.

 _I love you._

Till now he did not know whose lips those words escaped. At first, he was sure it came from her — for he would never say such thing to just anyone, he cared for no one except he himself and his always increasing power —, but now he was not so sure.

While it could not come from him, he could not say the same for the demon inside. The fool beast would wag the tail if it just meant to have her attention. If he was a lesser man, he would have rolled his eyes at how much of a lap dog he resembled whenever in her company.

With his mind full, he came to the _onsen_ to have a relaxing time, but he found himself unable to just forget everything even if for a brief moment.

He closed his eyes and leaned against a rock, willing his mind to go blank. It was short-lived though, for a couple of light steps on the stoned ground and an intoxicating scent made him growl low in his chest and look at his _wife_ coming into clear view _._

The demon inside of him grew aware of her presence. Excited. _Happier._ When did he become such a nauseating lap dog? When did Rin dominate him so thoroughly he felt so many feelings coursing through his veins at the mere sight of her?

She did not say a word, she did not greet him, she did not bow in respect as she usually did. She stood still, looking at him in the eye as her delicate fingers came in contact with the tie keeping the _nagajuban_ in place.

"Rin…" he whispered, not sure she heard him from the distance. For a brief second, he thought that maybe — just maybe, after all it seemed unlike she would undress herself in such a fashion were the circumstances a bit different — she did not know he was there. "Rin."

She did not say anything, but did not halt her movements either. When the white fabric came apart, exposing her entire form to him, he could not keep his eyes trained on hers. They slowly — such traitorous small things — travelled down her delectable curves in a very lustful way.

He stopped when he reached the apex between her toned thighs and closed his golden eyes for a moment, preventing them from getting red — the color of lust, the color of when he was about to lose his control. He could not help but recall how soft her black curls felt against his face just yesterday when he tasted her.

 _Sweet…_ Sesshomaru never thought before a human could taste so sweet. All he wanted was to bury his nose in that same place and probe her with his tongue till all she could do was scream his name in a haze of lust and utter pleasure.

There was no need to look down at himself to know her little display of sinful flesh, coupled with his unholy imagination and want, were enough to have him hard and aching for her. He willed himself to stay exactly where he was and wait for her next move.

Sesshomaru would not tell this anybody, but his heart was beating erratically against his ribcages as he thought about what she was to do next. He had always been quite active when courting a woman — and he simply never relinquished his power and dominance — but it was so very different with Rin.

Everything was new when it concerned her.

From his place, he could hear her own heart beating madly, the blood pumping faster in her veins. It just proved him that she was highly affected unlike her face led him to believe.

He forced himself — and mainly his demon that could simply not let such a tempting offer stay untasted for so long — once again to stay still.

When she entered the warm water, a displeased growl formed in the back of his throat as her glorious naked form was hidden from his eyes. She disappeared under the water and in a few seconds she reappeared right in front of him, a small smile covering her lips.

"Good afternoon, Sesshomaru-sama."

He gave her no response as he, completely glued to a huge rock, stood still. Her smile grew wider as she rose to her feet and invaded his personal space. Her fresh breath teased his face slowly and her already hardened nipples touched his forearm in their closeness.

"What are you doing here, Rin?" he whispered, narrowing his eyes.

She blinked. And then bit her bottom lip. Sesshomaru forgot how to breath. Her delicious breasts broke contact with his skin as she gave him her back and looked at him over her shoulder.

"I thought I could use a bath," she responded rather innocently.

 _I thought we could bath together._

Sesshomaru's eyes became even more narrowed as she spoke inside his mind. He left his place and decided that for his own sanity, he should leave her.

It was the fifth day of the full moon and as the last day grew closer so did his will to mark her permanently. With her teasing him in such a fashion, he was not sure he would be able to control himself much longer.

However, when he moved past her, she removed the _kanzashi_ from her raven hair and let the long, silken strands fall over her nude back. The movement had him mesmerized and paralyzed for a moment. Her next move had him growling low in his chest: she gathered all the strands in a hand and moved it away from her shoulder. His temporary mark caught his attention immediately.

"Rin." His low tone was no more than a warning.

She was playing a dangerous game, one she had no chances of winning. A game that could ruin them both if they played the wrong pawn.

"Sesshomaru," she replied, dropping the honorific. It sent a shiver up his spine. The way she licked her lips as she said his name made his arousal twitch and his need for her to increase tenfold.

"You should leave," he whispered, not sure if he believed his words or if he ever said them. Or why he would say them in the first place.

 _No._

The reply inside his mind had him pursing his lips into a thin line.

"Stop speaking inside my mind."

 _No._

She looked at him in the eye when he growled her name. He wanted her to submit, and he would have her submitting to his wishes — it is, leaving him alone and stop teasing him —, but he could not say he was not surprised when she defied him — needless to say she knew how dangerous it was to defy a dog in the open — and bared her neck to him.

He growled.

The daiyokai was not sure she knew what she was doing, but baring her neck to him was the most powerful form of submission she could have ever shown.

In less than a second, he approached her, accepting the invitation. His lips falling upon her flesh and lavishing her sensible skin with kisses and small bites that had her sighing.

Hands on his hair, she pulled his silver strands a bit forcefully, coercing him to look at her. Half lidded chocolate orbs fell into his mouth and he lost no time to snatch her lips into a powerful kiss. Her tongue brushed against his and both moaned when one of her hands — the one that was not busy angling his head to deepen the kiss — unintentionally touched his hardness.

He let go of her lips and attacked her neck, hitting a spot that had her moaning his name — the same ridiculous abbreviation she called him in his erotic dreams — and digging her nails into his shoulders. The smell of her arousal spiked and he could say it got him not only hard beyond belief, but drunk as well.

Raising his face to look at her in the eye, the golden color almost dominated by red, he said in an even deeper voice. _A warning actually._

"You should leave."

Rin shook her head, she was not leaving even if he forced her to and she knew he would not. She knew that as soon as he closed his eyes and breathed through his nose as she ran her fingers slowly over him.

A blush crept to her cheeks as she thought about what she was doing to him, but she did not stop. Instead, she grew firm in her resolution and kissed him lightly in the lips; her grip on him grew firm, yet careful as she slid through his entire length. Soon she coaxed him to open up his mouth to her and let her caress his tongue with hers.

It did not take long for her lips to leave his and trail down his strong jaw and neck, lavishing his skin with kisses and licks and love bites — that same thing he did to her just moments ago.

His breath became labored as her lips descended to his chest and her tongue flickered his nipples in the same fashion he did to her in last afternoon in his study. Without his consent, his hips jerk forward in her hand, seeking more of her slow strokes, seeking more of… _everything._

"Rin…" he pressed his lids forcefully together as she bit his nipple teasingly.

He never thought before such a place in him could bring such pleasure. He was a capable lover, of that he had no doubt, but whenever he was with a woman, he took his time to have them withering under him, screaming his name in pleasure, not the other way around. He never let them control him this much. Any other woman who ever tried to exert such control over him would be dead by now.

It only showed how much of an exception Rin was in his life.

"Sshhh…" She blew air on his nipples, watching as they became even harder under her ministrations. With a small smile of victory, she continued to trail down his body with her kisses and small licks and bites. His powerful arms, his sculpted abs and his hipbone. All the while she lowered till she was facing his masculinity.

She had never seen that much of him before. Had never gone to such lengths with him before and therefore could not deny how nervous she was. But above everything she was eager. Eager to please him and have him in the same state he had her just the other day.

"Rin."

She bit her bottom lip, a bit unsure. She looked up and met his golden eyes — speckles of red still tainted them, but the lust filling their natural color was just too much for her.

"Let me pleasure you," she whispered, placing a kiss above his aching shaft. Her tongue slithering to wet both her lips and himself. He shuddered. "Let me pleasure you, Sesshomaru-sama."

When instead of saying anything, he growled low in his chest and closed his lids, one hand touching the back of her head, coaxing her to take more of him inside her waiting mouth, she could not help but think inside his mind.

 _Let me do this to you and show you a pleasure you have never felt before._

 **#**

"You are quite fond of her, are you not?" InuKimi asked, not really bothered to announce herself.

Michiko turned around to face her sister-in-law and held her head high, even if she was mortified that someone could read right through her. She stood still, caressing one of the demon crows that awaited to fly with her message.

A new one… If things did not play out according to her wishes, Sesshomaru and those loyal to him would have their heads severed. That was the extent of her power. InuKimi knew that. So why did she bother playing a game she was bound to lose?

"It all make sense now."

"What makes sense, InuKimi?" she asked in an annoyed voice, not bothering to cover her irritation.

Up to now, her nephew did not show to up to meet the Southern Princess and as far as anyone knew both him and his _human pet_ disappeared since the beginning of the afternoon and only Kami knew where both went. Or what they were doing.

"I am tired of your games. Of your _I-know-it-all_ smirks."

It only caused InuKimi to smirk in such a fashion. Her golden irises focused on the smaller figure that looked a lot like her late husband. Twins, both InuTaisho and Michiko, separated only by a few minutes, with her being the second born.

At his time, laws were pretty harsh and no female within the Western Lands could have been born before a male. If nature allowed such a disgraceful thing — females were, after all, so much weaker and smaller and insignificant to those in the power — to happen, it was only expected for the mother to give the children away. Killing it was also common and more acceptable than giving the child to a stranger.

They were both raised in this ruthless world in which girls were always treated as disposable as if their solely purpose was to breed healthy males. InuTaisho did not agree with those laws, but having fathered both strong and powerful sons, he did not have in him much of time to change such an old and traditional rule.

And Sesshomaru was probably not even aware of such laws. At least, he was never worried about it — he never found himself fathering a firstborn that was a girl up to now.

Michiko grew up to be second in everything, even Politics, a field in which she was far more skilled than her brother and her own mate — a mate she took unwilling, because as a female she was also incapable of choosing for her own. In other words, she grew up to be bitter.

 _Unhappy._

And InuKimi feared almost nothing in her live, except for unhappy people. They were the most dangerous out there, for they had nothing to lose.

Michiko narrowed her eyes, disliking every bit of the inspection her sister-in-law imposed upon herself. When the next words escaped her purple lips, she paled and her heart seemed to have forgotten how to beat.

"She is your daughter, is she not?"

 **#**

Sesshomaru could not help but smirk as Rin entire frame trembled beneath his feather-like touches. She had brought him to completion once, and since them, he had made her climax thrice.

In a way, he could not be prouder of himself for being inside her legs and pleasuring her in such a fashion. He was never too prone to go down — _to kneel_ — before a woman before, but he felt completely willing to do that for Rin.

He had held one of her legs up and placed it over his shoulder as he ravished her, exploring all of her weaknesses and soft spots. There was something so very addictive about her taste, about her natural nectar and something even more alluring about her scent and her tiny moans as she came on his face.

It seemed crazy, but he was starting to like it when she called him _Maru_ and, in the future, he hoped to hear more of that.

He roamed his hands over her warm breasts and flickered her nipples, earning another very husky and deep moan from her. She was just so sensible after her third climax he was seriously considering the possibility of giving her a break. However, he knew that if he stopped right now, she would get mad at him — they had been in that torturous game for too long for him to know how angry she became whenever he denied her the sweet pleasure of an orgasm.

Now, out of the water, with her standing against a rock and with him between her legs, Rin held onto his hair — she could bet his head hurt by now — and tried to force him to increase his rhythm.

It only served to make him stop at once.

She groaned at the loss, but squealed when he quickly lowered her to the ground and covered her body with his, wrapping one leg around his narrow hip. Her vision went black at the sudden movement, but she recovered fast. She had no time to say anything, or to think anything, for he dominated her mouth in a hungry kiss.

His clawed fingers slithered over her arms slowly, arousing goosebumps on her entire skin, and placed them over her head, caging it with one hand. Soon, the same claws touched her breasts, encircling the nipples in a delicate manner that had her shivering under him.

Not one to stay too far behind, Rin grasped onto his hardness — not forcefully, but firmly and yet gently — and rubbed herself with it. He growled inside her mouth, letting go of her lips to look at her in the eye.

 _Make me yours._

"No." His stopped his caresses at once, trying to break apart. She did not allow though, both legs wrapping around his hips and arching her back into his touch.

With her hand, she directed himself to her awaiting core, sliding him in to the point it was still comfortable for a virgin like herself. Even so, a grimace took over her features as she breathed through her nose.

 _Make me yours._

She repeated, willing herself to adjust to his girth and length. It was no easy task, but she knew — she had heard of, actually — that the worst was yet to come. Nevertheless, she wanted this more than anything in her life.

"You do not want this… not here," he spoke, his eyes full of lust and also something that resembled regret. He removed a black strand from her face and wrapped it around his finger. His next words were whispered, "not with me."

He lowered his head to her neck, nuzzling his mark affectionately. It seemed to calm her make her relax her muscles around him. He stood completely still, not moving an inch, afraid of hurting her.

Sesshomaru knew that it was all his fault. He found himself in a situation he could simply not go back now. He wanted her — wanted her so very much — that if he broke apart, she would not be the only one severely hurt.

And he meant hurt in a physical way. It was already clear she would end up emotionally hurt in the end of that. After all, he could not give what she wanted.

Up to now, he thought that he did not want it — did not want to mate her — because she was below him; because she was a lowly human. However, as he held her in his arms, as her breath mixed with him and he held himself not to hurt her, he realized that it was not Rin that was unworthy of him.

He was the one unworthy of her.

The world he knew was crumbling right before his eyes and there was nothing Sesshomaru could do to change it.

He was not even sure he wanted it to go back as before.

But… He knew he had to.

For her own good. For the sake of his promise. For the sake of his piece of mind. What kind of man would he be if he could not live up to fulfill his promises?

With his sharp senses, he heard her heart beating erratically, in a show of both love and trust. It was all over her. In the way her scent called to him, in the way her doe eyes shone. She loved him so very much she was giving him her most treasured possession: her heart in a plate for him to crush.

Sesshomaru knew that a ruthless demon such as himself would never be able to cherish her innocent heart as she deserved.

For a moment, he felt disgusted with himself.

Felt wrath towards her, towards her foolish and trusting nature. How could she love him when all he could give her was pain? When all he had ever done to her was put her life in danger?

How could she love him when he was a being incapable of love? How could she look at him with those trusting eyes? How could she trust him to love her back when he did not trust himself?

"I trust you," she whispered against his ear. "I trust you, Sesshomaru-sama."

He shuddered in her arms.

Rin could feel his control slipping, could feel his icy walls shattering around him. It made her smile. It was all she needed to have him to herself forever.

Or as long as forever could last.

 _I do not trust myself,_ he replied in her mind, still nuzzling his mark. He lapped at her skin and without his consent, his hand travelled back to her mounds and teased her, till she moaned a very long _Maru_ against his ear.

Truth be told, he was more than afraid of hurting her. He had been with demonesses before, but never with a virgin. And with his sex drive, he was more than afraid of hurting her for good. _Ningen_ women were not made after all to take demons such as himself.

 _A daiyokai at that._

And once again, the idea of causing Rin more pain than was necessary was more than he could handle.

He could go slow — even if it at some point it would only hurt him —, he could control himself… But… But he did not want to even get to this point. He simply did not want to see the end of this.

One thing was to pleasure her in the same fashion of before. One thing was to have her pleasuring him with her mouth… But it was totally different to be inside of her.

His body and mind wanted very different things.

 _It changes nothing. Humans are still unworthy of my mark._

Rin's eyes opened and she stared at him for a long moment, her heart hurt and her eyes brimming with unshed tears. He was doing his best to cause her emotional pain, she knew that. And just like last night, she almost fell for it.

 _A human will never be worthy of this Sesshomaru._

He spoke in her mind in an angered growl. He never said Rin was unworthy of his mark, he merely said a human. And he himself once said she was not just any human. He was just trying to confuse her. He was trying to drive her apart, because he did not know what to do with his own feelings. Such a coward.

As he nuzzled her again, she did not think twice before bringing his face to hers and snatch his lips in a powerful kiss. Her legs around his hips pressed him down, breaking his icy stance and burying him — against his better judgment and will — deeply inside of her.

Sesshomaru stilled.

Nails bit into his flesh, tearing it apart and drawing blood.

Tears cascaded down her lovely face.

And a scream of pain was absorbed by his mouth.

 **#**

"H-How did…" She took a sharp intake of breath. "How d-did…"

"How did I know?" InuKimi asked for her, approaching in silent steps, till they were shoulder to shoulder. Looking outside the huge windows. "Simple… I watched you welcoming her earlier today."

There was silence for a moment.

Michiko shook her head. InuKimi was bluffing and she fell for it like the extreme fool she was.

"It meant nothing."

Because surely, she could not take this whole story from the fact that she hugged the girl when she arrived. Any close person with a heart — and she failed to remember that she did not seem to have one — would do the same in her place.

"It really meant nothing," she agreed, not looking at Michiko. She did not need her eyes to know the other woman was beyond pale. "But you forget that it was not the only thing that denounced you."

Both stood in silence for a moment. InuKimi grabbed the small crow and got the message attached to his feet placing it inside Michiko's mouth and making her swallow it whole.

Golden eyes narrowed as InuKimi forced her jaw closed and kept it that way. Even if Michiko tried to fight back, she would find herself unable to do anything, for her sister-in-law was sadly strong enough to keep her exactly where she was.

"Sometimes we speak so much we choke on our words."

InuKimi got closer and closer, till her breath caressed the other woman's ear.

"You do well to remember to choose your words carefully in the near future, _dear_ sister-in-law."

It was clear Lady _I-know-it-all_ was already aware of the content of her message and how it could lead both the Southern and Western Lands into a War if Sesshomaru just took the _wrong_ mate.

Michiko's eyes popped open in her head as a sharp howl echoed in the fast approaching night. She tried to scratch InuKimi's hands and get free, to no avail.

Everyone in the Compound freaked out. The Elders and the guards got in a defensive posture. Hideki came looking to his mate. Kaoru, the recently arrived guest, fell to the ground crying — and only Kami could know why.

Michiko passed out under InuKimi's forceful hold.

A mischievous and overall satisfied smirk took over purple lips.

The Lord of the West had just mated.

* * *

 **A/N – Well…?**

 **I thought that for this chapter I should maybe go for something different. It would simply not end the way it did, but you know… it happened and I decided to see where it leads me. I hope you liked it.**

 **As I said before, it is a short fic and there are only two chapters left, so I haven't much time left to develop peripheral characters as much as I would like. If I decided to do it and to take my time with the main characters, Rin, InuKimi and Sesshomaru it would turn into a longfic and this is not what I want. You wouldn't not want it to be a long fic either, trust me I'm a very slow author and sometimes it irritates and frustrates me a lot.**

 **So, that's the reason this chapter seems a bit rushed. There'll be inevitable** _ **plot holes,**_ **so** **I'm counting on you to fill in with your imagination ;) I know it seems like an excuse not to write everything down, but I think that some things are better off left unsaid in a short fic, otherwise it would get too boring and we'd lose sight of what makes a shortfic well, a shortfic xD**

 **To those who reviewed last chapter and left very kind words — I cannot tell how amazed I am at the support this short story continues to get and how much love you give me with your reviews and favorites and follows —, my biggest thank you. You guys** (Taraah36, WildHeart44, Wolflover235, azraelknight, ILoveSxS, Jcat007, Guest, lady of the west, Guest, kagomeLove2, inlovewithademon, Guest, inu demon, BellaMori, Delirium0629, Guest, yourfan) **are amazing.**

 **I am delighted to know you like InuKimi the way she is, it makes me feel confident about writing her. I only hope you enjoy this chapter as well and feel prompted to tell me what you think.**

 **Take care and hope to see you next week (let's see!),**

 **Velvetins.**


	6. To tame a Demon

**Hi, beloved readers! xD**

 **I hope you're faring well. This time I could not be here to update in a week, but I think that nearly fifteen days is not too bad either. So, I hope you like this installment:** To tame a demon.

 **Bold means his inner demon talking.**

 _Italic means he is talking to his inner demon (depends on the context, but you'll get it xD)_

 **Disclaimer: Takahashi owns InuYasha, I own this plot and some of the OC mentioned here.**

 **Warnings: Smut, a bit more descriptive in this chapter and OOCness.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 _Mating Policies_

 **VI** **–** **To tame a Demon**

* * *

The moon was slowly vanishing in the sky when Sesshomaru leaned against the threshold, his back bare and full of scratches.

As the lusty fog gradually left his body, he could see everything more clearly. What happened should not have happened. Absolutely not. He did not only break his promise, but he put her in danger as well.

 _You do not want this…_ He said back then, and he was right. At least, if she was not so stupidly in love with him, she would have wanted him to be far away from her.

Sesshomaru touched the mark that now graced the junction between his shoulder and neck — his inner demon growled in utter delight. The beast could not have been prouder of Rin — and it took him less than a second to notice he was still bleeding and unable to heal properly.

If he was not mistaken, it would take the end of full moon for him to come back to his usual strength and healing powers. For now, his remaining energy should be focused on protecting her and — as much as the very idea both revolted and disgusted him, his demon was in total agreement with this part of the mating process — having her pupped.

He looked at her sleeping form over his shoulder. Hopefully, she was not pregnant yet. And if it depended on him, she would not be so soon. His demon growled in warning at him. If he decided to back away from his duties as a mate, he would simply not hesitate to take over _again._

The mating ceremony was still a fogged occurrence in his mind. He knew what happened; he was there, yet, he was not the one controlling his body. When she buried him inside of her, he lost it all. He saw what took place between them, he saw himself marking her permanently and he saw her marking him, even if he could do absolutely nothing to stop it. He felt the knot taking place when he spilled himself in her.

It was a shame really, but he could not help but get hard all over again as he thought about her body under his and how she responded to his very touch. How she buried her nails deep inside his back as they rode together the waves of a pleasure so supreme he had never experienced before with any other being.

Perhaps it was because of the mark — temporary or not, it messed with both of them —, or because… he set his lips in a straight line, or because he already loved her.

 _I love you._

As he looked at her sleeping peacefully in the _hanare_ room, her otherwise nude frame covered by his _kosode_ , he realized that he was probably the one to have said those words in her mind. And even if it seemed unlike that he would whisper such tacky confession, it was not akin to his demon to do it without his consent.

… _I love you..._

When did the human girl become more than a travelling companion to him and instead became the center of his world?

He knelt beside her, his clawed hands touching her delicate face leisurely, as if memorizing her traces before she could wake up.

… _I love you…_

However, what worried Sesshomaru right now, was not the nature of his feelings for her — he was quite aware he could not run from them anymore, not after he both marked and was marked by her —, but the fact that unison could have created a new life inside of her.

 _Um, I was wondering Lord Sesshomaru. If I died one day, I was wondering... Would you always remember me?_

The more powerful the demon, the harder was the pregnancy and eventually the process of giving birth as well — he heard once or twice how difficult it was already for human females impregnated by human males, what about one knocked up by a daiyokai? He would simply not jeopardize her safety because he needed an heir; because his demon could not control himself and wanted her pupped.

 _Nothing could ever be worth the cost of Rin's life. Nothing at all!_

 **Pathetic.**

 _Back down,_ he warned in a low growl. He was simply not hurting her because of baser instincts.

 **You worry for nothing. Mate is stronger than she looks.**

His demon was right in one point: Rin was stronger than any other human he had ever met met. She had overcome so much in her young life. However, he could never know for sure and he was not going to risk her safety… was he?

 _It does not matter. I am not putting her in danger because of you._

There was a low chuckle, which both angered and stunned Sesshomaru. His inner demon was not too prone to mock him, but sometimes he just resembled his own mother so much.

 **Good luck keeping away from mate then.**

His reply made Sesshomaru growl low in his chest. He knew it not only to be impossible — the mating bond made it hard, _painful even_ , to deny the mate anything —, but also far from what he desired.

Sesshomaru wet his dry lips as she moved in the futon and he got a glimpse of her creamy breast. He was so hard, he ached at the mere thought of her. If not for the low chuckle inside of him, waking him up from his hazy, he would have lost himself to his baser instincts, wake her up and make sweet love to her as he so wished to.

 _Needed to_.

 **You are a huge hypocritical, Sesshomaru**. **You can even try, but you cannot keep us away from mate for too long**.

And about that his demon was just right. It would pain him very much, but he would try.

 _This Sesshomaru will not let himself be tamed so easily._

 **#**

Hazy, chocolate eyes fluttered open just to close afterwards with a small hiss. The sun hit the mirror in the room and reached her orbs with a blinding reflection.

Slowly, she placed her hand on her face and opened her eyes once again. She took her time to get used to the illuminated space and sit down on the futon.

It took Rin little time to realize she was in the _hanare_ room, not in the _onsen_ anymore. The mere remembrance set her whole face in flames — not to mention the rest of her body. She did not know how much she slept, but it was quite clear it was a new day.

Flashes from the last day resurfaced in her mind. Of her Lord in denial, of them in those sensual moments, of her resolution and ultimately… she gulped, of their _mating._ Subconsciously, her hand shot to the junction between her shoulder and neck, but before she could touch the permanent mark, a low growl made her freeze.

"Oh, good morning, Sesshomaru-sama," she whispered with a blush. Somehow, she did not expect to find him in the same room once she woke up. Usually, she was always alone; he always left early for his duties of the day. It was a surprise then, to find him not only in the same space, but sitting next to the shōji doors, his upper body nude and his back turned to her.

A gasp left her lips as she noticed the scratches not healed gracing his otherwise perfect skin.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

There was no answer from his part as he continued to stare at nothing. He straightened his back as her light steps approached him. He did not need to look at her to know she was outstretching her hand to touch him, to check if he was well.

"This Sesshomaru is fine," he replied to her unspoken question, still unable to face her. Her scent assaulted his nostrils and he could not help but hum in approval. There was something unique about her usually sweet scent mixed with his that nearly made him lose it all.

He closed his still golden eyes before they could get red — lust filled red — and hissed to himself, inside his mind, to his insatiable demon that wanted more of her.

 _Stay still._

Rin blinked at his words. But she was still — if not stilled in place, at least she was not moving, not so fast at least. Anyways, why did he want her to stay still? Why did he want her to stay away when he was clearly hurt?

She outstretched her hand once again, completely ignoring his warning, only to have her wrist snatched away and her body placed under his in a movement that had her seeing black for a second.

With eyes almost thoroughly dominated by red, Sesshomaru stared at her before closing his lids.

 _Stay still._

She gasped.

"B-But… You are not healing, Sesshomaru-sama!" Her voice was filled with worry. Hands trapped between one of his, she tried to break free and touch him.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, realization finally sinking into him. She thought that his words were directed to her, when, in fact, he was ordering his beast to remain calm; to stay where it belonged, under his strict control.

Last night — the permanent mark, the mating — only happened because he lost control of his inner demon. If not, Rin would still be only his wife and mainly — if not sadly, because he could find little reason to regret it — a virgin. And there lay the great irony of it all. He had taken her — had pleasured her — in almost every fashion he could think of before burying himself inside of her.

His finger traced slowly her plump lower lip, still bruised from his harsh treatment the night before. Her breath caught; her leg subconsciously slid over his, bringing his body closer to hers. The sweet, spicy scent of her arousal overwhelmed his senses and he could not fight a delighted growl.

"…Maru-sama?"

His eyes returned to hers, his thumb stopped on her lip, caressing it slowly. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I will not hurt you again."

With that, he let go of her and sat back against the wall. Even with his open scratches he did not hiss. He returned to his contemplative state of before, deciding how to fix his mistake.

To this point, he did not find a solution.

Rather: his demon was utterly displeased he was trying to fix something that was absolutely not fixable. There was no reason to fix something it did not consider a mistake.

In less than a minute, Rin was again in front of him, stroking his markings lovingly. Without noticing, he leaned into her touch with almost a purr of happiness.

It was ridiculous. He was ridiculous.

A great demon such as himself dominated — thoroughly, and happily so — by a _ningen_ woman. If one of his enemies saw him closing his eyes as she scratched behind his ear and invaded his personal space so easily, they would label him as a domestic lap dog. And honestly, when was he better than one when near Rin?

As her warm lips slid on face, till they reached his own lips, and her scent made him drunk, so strongly she smelled of happiness, he placed both hands around her arms and drove her slightly apart.

"Stop it, Rin."

Eyes widened, she stared at him with both surprise and worry. He could simply not understand why she was worried about him when her life could very well be in danger.

"But you are hurt, Sesshomaru-sama."

"These are nothing…"

It was all he could reply. In fact, those scratches were nothing, even though the fact he could not — and decided not to — heal slightly bothered him. Nonetheless, he was aware that his demon was saving energy in case anything happened to his mate.

Right now, even though his rational side tried to fight it, his top concern was Rin's safety. After the long mating ceremony and so much exchanged, he would die to protect her.

Rin was his priority.

Those scratches — and that still bleeding mark in his neck — were nothing but a show of possession. He would wear it with pride.

To his demon, they were a trophy. It only showed how much of a good lover he was. To him, they were the symbol of how low he had fallen — of how much he had hurt her last night.

He would simply not hurt her anymore.

"…Maru…" Her soft voice brought him from his inner world. "Sesshomaru-sama?"

He looked at her, as if giving her permission to speak. Even though he did not notice before, he could see how close she was now; her warm breath caressing his face, her nose touching his own.

"Make love to me," she whispered against his lips, not really ashamed of her forwardness anymore. To her, it was a torture to stay away from his body, from his lips and from his hands.

 _I cannot,_ he would have answered, if not for having his mouth snatched in a powerful kiss that had him breathing harshly against her own mouth, her tongue slithering inside and touching his own; her legs straddling his lean hips. Without his consent, his traitorous hands traveled to her waist, guiding her in her movements as she pushed against his chest and made him lay down on the floor.

He did not know what overcame him, for he was absolutely not used to have a female dominating him, but he complied to her wishes. Soon, she was riding him slowly, but deeply. Her nails on his chest, buried in his flesh as she rode the waves of her own pleasure. When she clenched around him and moaned his name in that sinful abbreviation he more than adored now, he could not help but spill himself inside of her as well.

Sesshomaru threw his head back and howled.

 **#**

"But we should—

Hideki's words were interrupted in the meeting room as soon as another howl were heard by everyone in the Compound.

Michiko narrowed her eyes; her throat was still sore and marked by InuKimi's merciless grip from the night before. Said woman was still smirking as she sat comfortably in her son's _zabuton;_ themosthonored place in the Council.

"We should send Lady Kaoru back to her lands," she suggested in her smooth tone. This time, no smirk compromised her words. "Hopefully, Lady Rin already bears the heir of the Western Lands." Even though she was delighted, she was awfully sad for Michiko, after all she lost so soon.

Cruel Sesshomaru… Tsk, he could have let people believe the arriving girl at least had a chance. Instead, three days prior to the end of the full moon, he mated his human wife. To be honest, InuKimi did not think it was a premeditated choice — if he had a choice in this. It was clear the girl drove him mad to the point his demon dominated him and took away his choices.

Tsk… Tsk… His inner demon was proving to be smarter than his owner.

"We cannot!" Michiko sounded offended. If not for having her little secret discovered by her sister-in-law last night, she would have opposed more firmly to InuKimi's suggestion.

The mere idea of the Western Lands having as a future Lord a worthless half-breed, _a filthy hany_ _ō_ _,_ drove her sick beyond belief. To be fair, she would be angry if another demoness that not her bright Lady Kaoru were to carry the heir and the future of her family.

"We should not stop so low as to accept a hanyō as the future ruler of the West."

There was silence in the room for a moment. InuKimi lazily shifted her attention to Michiko, daring her to speak another word. A small smirk took over her features as the woman pressed her lips firmly into a straight line.

"We have already discussed this matter, Michiko-sama," Hiraku spoke in a smooth voice. "It is all fruitless now. Sesshomaru-sama is mated and I highly doubt he would disregard any offspring his union with Rin-sama may bring."

No one spoke, neither to agree, nor to disagree with him. Hiraku took it upon himself to coordinate the Council in the absence of his Lord — and the clear impossibility to let it fall under Lady InuKimi or Lady Michiko's hands, given the fact how emotionally attached both were to the topic. A tired sigh — for none had slept since the howl indicated their Lord had mated the night before; everyone worried about the borders and the safety of their Lord in case of a sudden invasion — left his lips.

"Lady Kaoru came here with a single purpose," Hiraku started, in fully agreement with their Lady, "that is now out of reach."

Michiko bit her bottom lip in anger as all Elders agreed with that wretched old. She hated Hiraku and how he was always so prone to agree with InuKimi so much. If not for being weaker, she would hit the demoness till she forgot her own name.

Sadly, she has always been far more skilled with politics, instead of a sword — or her own claws for that matter. And she would hit her dear sister-in-law where it hurt the most.

"It is clear his ward will never have the necessary skills of a _daiyokai's_ mate."

"We agreed to let InuKimi-sama train her. If our Lady says she can train the girl properly, we should have more faith in her." Another Elder spoke, making Michiko stare at him icily.

"I do agree with you," Hideki started, catching everyone off guard. Mainly his own mate. He held her hand between his and looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, as if telling her to stay quiet. "However, we should at least wait till the end of the full moon. We simply cannot risk opening our gates to let her leave, not allow anyone to just leave the Compound to escort Lady Kaoru."

InuKimi smirked at his clever words. It did not take long for the whole Council agree with him and take up in his suggestion. As much as she hated the idea of letting Lady Kaoru stay in her son's domain, she could not say Hideki was wrong. She had to agree with him.

"It is decided then," Hiraku bowed his head slightly. "Lady Kaoru leaves in the next two days."

Everyone rose to their feet in silence. InuKimi gracefully let everyone leave before walking towards the shōji doors. Even if she lost the battle in that morning, she had already won the great war. Such finding made her smirk in victory.

"Why did you stay quiet?" A familiar voice made her turn around to face her sister-in-law.

"Are you feeling better, dear?" She feigned innocence in Michiko's collapse last night. "I do hope—

"Stop it!"

Her outburst made InuKimi chuckle lightly.

"I thought you understood that we may choke in our words when we speak too much." She approached the demoness in firm, even if slow, steps. "If I were not clear, please do tell me, I certainly won't mind teaching you such a lesson twice."

With a smirk, she left a very stunned — not to mention angry — Michiko behind.

 **#**

A low and unhappy growl left Sesshomaru's lips as he stared at Rin laying in the futon, her back nude to his appreciation.

He ran a clawed hand over her sensible skin and marveled at how she shuddered at the smallest of touches.

The word and feeling of the day was frustration. He was beyond frustrated with his lack of control. He spent the last part of the morning pleasuring his mate. Needless to mention her pleasure was his pleasure.

When she was too tired to ride him — and he discovered something about him he did not know of, it is, he loved to be ridden by her, to be dominated by her, because he enjoyed more than should be appropriate watching her taking her pleasure and controlling his own — he took it upon himself to pleasure her with his mouth and hands, till she ran out of voice and ability to cry out his name in that alluring voice of hers.

Now he concentrated on running his tongue all over her back, healing her from the scratches he imprinted on her soft and otherwise fair skin.

"Sesshomaru-sama…?"

"Yes, Rin," he acknowledged her need to speak and stopped kissing her shoulders. He did place a kiss on her mark though. It made her moan and rub her bottom shamelessly against him in need of more contact.

Sesshomaru growled, his fangs slightly elongated. Yet, he continued to shower her mark with soothing kisses.

"Do you regret mating me?"

The question came out of nowhere, she knew that, but she was also painfully aware of his hate towards humans. It did not matter he did say before she was different, that he saved her countless times, it would never change her nature, her species. She was human. Period.

Ironic, because the day before she was sure she was different and prior days, she was sure he was capable of love.

 _A human will never be worthy of this Sesshomaru._

Back then, her mind clouded by lust, it seemed clear such rule did not apply to her, but now… It was so ridiculous and so weak of her to be having second thoughts now, she knew — she knew it so well, it hurt —, but Rin had to ask, had to pour her mind out before it was too late.

He stopped kissing her mark and stared at her messed hair for a quite long time.

Did he?

The beast inside of him growled in warning, ready to take place. He had better choose his next words carefully. It would simply not do to hurt his mate's feelings.

Her scent was suddenly overwhelmed. There was doubt, there was fear. And there lay the great irony in his life. He wanted to be feared, he adored it even, but not when it came from Rin. Not when she never showed such feeling for him before.

He thought back about her question.

 _Do you regret mating me?_

Did he?

Did he, really?

No.

The answer was crystal clear. He did not regret mating her. Never. Not even in a billion years, which was much more than he would survive, he was sure.

Instead of a proper answer — as she both wanted and deserved —, he kissed his mark on the junction of her shoulder and neck. A purple crescent moon graced her skin and different from his own mark, it was fully healed. He had already caused her pain enough, it would simply not do to leave her bleeding and scarred.

His nose inhaled her scent and he reveled in knowing the fear was gone, even though there was still some anxiety left. He turned her to face him, golden focused on cinnamon orbs, in an intense and meaningful stare. Fingers pressed slightly to her cheeks, caressing her warm skin and lips hovered not even millimeters apart from hers; the need to kiss her almost overpowering.

Sesshomaru could see so much admiration and faith and love and every good emotion in her orbs, he felt weak. His fingers trembled in contact with her cheekbones. He lowered himself and bestowed upon her the briefest of the kisses.

The sweetest even.

Rin's hands moved to his nude chest, drawing patterns on the firm skin, slithering to the neck, avoiding purposely the bleeding mark, and entwining the fingers in his silken hair.

When he tried to pry her lips open to slither his tongue inside and deepen the kiss, she prevented him by turning her face to the side; her eyes closed.

"Do you?"

And with that, she broke the entire magic.

He ran his nose in the extension of her face and neck, not at all pleased with the doubt resurfacing in her scent. He grabbed her chin and the demon inside of him rebelled when she hissed in slight discomfort. Yet, he paid it no mind, as he wanted her to be looking at him when the next words slipped past his lips.

Stubborn, she closed her eyes. Her heartrate picked, and the blood flowed quicker in her veins. She was nervous, there was no denying to that.

"Rin…" His deep, husky, and much warmer than he wanted, and she expected, voice forced her to open her lids, "this Sesshomaru does not recognize the word regret."

 _That._

Such confession — sweet and loving confession —, had her heart beating even quickly and the scent of love and adoration filled his nostrils, coupled with another smell that had him growling in delight.

His mouth took hers in an overpowering fashion, breaking past her opened lips and letting their tongues to caress the other slowly. Uncertain fingers moved from his hair to his mark, touching it almost fearfully. Even bleeding, Sesshomaru could not help the pleasurable feeling that got a grip of his entire being, making him shudder. Back stiffened, he broke apart and looked at her, eyes almost taken by red.

She gasped when fingers manipulated her nipples slowly, lightly, waking up her body to the pleasures to come. His lips followed shortly behind, his skilled tongue licking the skin of her jaw and neck, his teeth biting playfully her mark, till he got a hold of her earlobe.

Rin moaned and held onto his back for dear life. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head when his _mokomoko_ caressed her legs and pried them apart for him to settle in and rub his hardened length against her very much sensible and wet core.

Lips captured hers lightly as he breathed out against her mouth.

"On fours, mate."

A shudder was her only response, he continued to grind against her, earning a few — and shamelessly, if he might add — moans in response.

"This Sesshomaru wants you on all fours now."

 **#**

"I am leaving," Kaoru said to herself as another howl echoed in the Compound. "I am leaving right now."

After what she witnessed last night and what she heard for the majority of that morning, she could not stay in the Western Lands a minute longer.

She even cried — and she could begin to tell how pathetic and terribly she felt at the idea of crying for a man she felt nothing about. Except that she did.

It was not love, it was not jealousy then. It was just a greedy feeling that took root in her heart when she saw how much the Lord cared for his wife. _Mate._ It was such a shame that in that very moment she wanted to be in the girl's place.

She wanted to be her.

Wanted to be Rin.

To be human.

Her entire life consisted of cast-iron certainty. She knew she was born to be the Lady of the West, to give birth to the next ruler of both the Western and Southern Lands and now… Now, she was left with the bitter taste of incertitude.

What was she to him? What was she supposed to do with her life? If she was not the next Lady of the West, what was she then?

When she came to the Western Lands — no, even before; it was something she knew from heart, from the tender time of childhood — she knew she was to mate the great Lord. She had been trained for that her entire life. She had learned everything about _mating policies_ and how to be a proper mate to Lord Sesshomaru. She had learned everything that there was to learn about him. About his desires, about his ruthlessness in killing, about his taste in woman — so she could be everything he wanted her to be — and about that human child that followed him with both his two-headed dragon and the little imp.

She learned all that because she was as his as much as he was hers.

 _Yet…_

What she saw yesterday was no simple copulation. It was so much than that. He loved her — he loved that human.

A _ningen_ woman that could give him no full-blooded heirs, that even with her now extended lifespan would eventually die before him and undoubtedly break his heart.

Kaoru cried because everything she had learned about him till that time was all wrong. And she cried because not because she lost him — she had never had him in the first place —, but for she knew she would never be awarded with such love.

And Kaoru's heart broke at the possibility of never being loved. She had learned so much about him and about what he may have wanted of her, she forgot to learn about herself.

"I am leaving," she said once again as she tossed everything she had inside a small bag she brought with herself.

"You cannot leave, Kaoru-sama!" Michiko interjected, entering the chamber. "You still have to—

"I am leaving all the same," she cut the older lady off; eyes red from crying.

With her heart aching for the scene before her, Michiko approached her daughter and wrapped her arms around her in a tight embrace. She tried to soothe the girl, but it did not seem to work.

Slowly, she walked to a small _zabuton_ and sat on it, forcing the girl to lay down on the _tatami_ and place her head upon her lap. Even if she did not cry — for both knew how much the smell of tears irritated their sensible noses —, there was no mistake in how lost she felt.

As Michiko caressed her, running the back of her clawed hands on her cheeks, Kaoru felt the first tears leaving her orbs without consent. She had never had a mother and she did not know such a care with her father and ruler of the Southern Lands. He never had enough time for her and love and care were something she grew up without.

Only now, having seen it bestowed to the human girl and being held by the older demoness, she felt how much she wanted — _needed_ — to be properly loved.

"There is no need to cry, Kaoru-sama…" she ran her fingers through the silver hair slowly, lovingly. As a mother would to any child in pain. "I will help you, I will help you," she whispered into her hair.

There was silence for a moment as the girl tried to quieten her crying and her quick heart. Her father always saw it as a weakness. Her crying, it is. Her ability to feel other's emotions and to feel sorry for them.

He hated with a passion her inability to rule over others and to stay away from them and not meddle into their problems, taking it over herself to help whomever she could.

"Why are you so good?" she asked in a whisper, so low if not for Michiko's supernatural hearing, she would not understand her words. "Why are you so good to me?"

There was no answer from Michiko's part. For a moment, she both hated and regretted having brought her own daughter to the Compound when Sesshomaru had already married that girl.

However, she hated even more the _ningen_ woman who made it impossible for her to be closer to her beloved daughter. Hated so much she would do just anything — even if it involved losing her own head in the process — to keep Sesshomaru away from his mate.

"How could anyone be anything but good to you, darling?"

If to have her daughter happy and closer — living in her own Lands, not in the cold South where she met no love — she had to kill the _ningen_ woman, Michiko would gladly do it.

 **#**

Rin was in paradise with his touch, moaning and gasping openly each time he came in contact with her skin. However, she was irritated to no end. He had yet to take her and she could no longer take the sweet torture he was forcing upon her body any longer.

She even tried to dominate him, futilely, of course, for this time he wanted to show her he was in charge and there was nothing she could do to demote him from such action. Nor to make him go faster.

All she wanted was for him to bury himself inside of her to the hilt. Her mate, _lover,_ seemed to have other ideas in mind. Instead of placing her on all fours as he said he would take her — and the mere thought had her gasping and shuddering in supreme pleasure, for the intensity of it all —, he had her sitting in front of him as he lavished her entire frame with light touches and kisses that avoided at all costs her most needed areas.

Against all odds, Sesshomaru smirked against her shoulder. He was so very pleased with himself and her impatience, he could not help but surprise her and press a clawed finger against her sweet button.

"M-Maru!"

He moved it slowly, in circles, delineating the outlines of her clit, but never touching her as deeply as she wanted — _needed._ It was more than a simply desire, it was a craving she had that could not be fulfilled by any other than the Lord himself.

The _mokomoko_ previously caressing her ankles joined in his efforts to bring her the utmost pleasure and moved upwards, towards her hips and then the waistline, till they reached her round breasts and encircled them.

At her moan, he smirked again.

He would make love to her leisurely, _sweetly,_ and when he was done, he would make sure to leave her speechless.

Clawed fingers entwined in her raven hair, directing her mouth to his, kissing her in the same manner he touched her, slowly but surely. His tongue delved into the secrets of hers, changing the tempo just to learn which pace she liked better. His hand down there stopped his movements as he concentrated on bringing her pleasure with only his kiss.

Sesshomaru knew it would not be enough to bring her to her first orgasm, but he wanted to see how much he could turn her own with that. If her heady scent was of any indication.

A gasp left his lips as she gripped onto his hardness and slithered her hand over it in a fashion that had him kissing her with renewed enthusiasm. She smiled against his mouth, thinking that she had finally melted his control. However, it was short lived, for soon he broke apart and took her lobe between his teeth and directed her hand to her own core.

 _Hmmmm_

He moaned against her ear, as he moved his hand over hers, dictating the rhythm he wanted her to follow. Soon, both hands moved to her breasts, stroking the pearls between his claws with the utmost care, not really keen on breaking the skin there.

She threw her head back and moaned, but stopped doing what he wanted, too much caught in the cloud of sensual pleasure filling her entire being. He growled against her ear and bit a little bit forcefully on her mark, causing her to cry out loud and bury her nails on his arms, drawing blood.

If he felt any pain, there was no indication of that. On the contrary, his hardness twitched against her back. When he spoke, his voice came out brokenly, as he did his best to control himself.

"This Sesshomaru wants you to pleasure yourself now, Rin."

As she did nothing, he pinched her nipples to the point in which she gasped from both slight pain and overwhelming pleasure.

"Now, Rin!"

She blushed beautifully at his order, not very much sure to comply to it. For the lack of better term, she was suddenly shy. It was not like she had never pleasured herself — she did, and in fact she did it in the night of their wedding, when he refused to take her —, however, it was quite different to have to do it in front of him.

When he lapped at her mark, she shuddered and touched herself. She began with light strokes, getting used to her own fingers — and not his as she so wished — and moving her hips against her hand in a comfortable and pleasurable cadence.

Eyes closed, she could not help but smirk as his arousal twitched against her back; proof of how much he was enjoying the show. She could not be prouder of herself when one of his hands left her round hips — her breasts were now caressed by the heavenly _mokomoko_ and she honestly doubted she would be able to think of this demon organ differently now she had learned how much pleasure it could bring her — and grabbed onto his shaft firmly.

Rin moaned.

Slowly, both touched themselves in the same rhythm. Kissed in the same tempo. Tongues entwining in the very matching cadence as fingers moved to bring the greatest pleasure.

"Enter yourself with two fingers, Rin," he muttered against her mouth as he brought his hand to an abrupt stop around his shaft. She groaned in protest, but complied to what she knew to be an order. As she moved her tips deeply inside of her and used the other to touch her clit and he closed the gap between their lips, she gasped and stopped at once.

He growled in displeasure. He was not to be disobeyed.

 _Only of you touch yourself in time with me_ , she suggested — more like demanded — in his mind, her lips unmoving against his. She turned her entire body to be facing his, her hand around his, directing him to his neglected hardness.

Her cinnamon eyes locked on his golden ones and she bit her bottom lip in anticipation. She just loved to see him vulnerable like that. He lost no time and wrapped his mouth around one of her nipples, suckling it voraciously.

A moan left her lips as he forced her hand away from him and back to her own aching core.

They both lost themselves in their caresses. To Rin, there was nothing more erotic than watching him pleasuring himself in time with her. To him, there was not more fulfilling than having her increasing the tempo, seeking her own orgasm as he lavished her breasts with so much love and adoration.

From time to time, he would kiss her mouth and her mark and then slowly move back to her mounds and pay them the sweetest worship. In an action that him almost losing it all, she moved closer, her fingers inside herself and rubbed her swollen clit against his shaft.

He growled.

The pleasure was too much intense and he did not want to finish if not inside of her. As his breath became more labored and her whimpers became shorter and more high-pitched, Sesshomaru brought both of them to an unwelcome stop. Not for the first time in the day, he prevented her from reaching paradise and he knew how much she hated when he denied her the utmost pleasure.

Before she could complain, he placed her in his preferred position and eased into her smoothly. The sweetest of sounds left her sore throat at the action, causing him to grow even harder inside of her.

On all fours, Rin threw her head back and moaned. Her was finally inside of her, but in such a deep fashion she could not help but move her hips against his tentatively and tighten around him.

From his position, he could control her movements and watch with satisfaction as she tried to rub her breasts against the futon, in search of more contact and heighten her pleasure. For a moment, he let her, all too lost in his own needs to care how she sought her end.

Hands on her hips, claws buried on her skin — and how he did not care about not hurting her, she did not seem to care either; it seemed to arouse her even more —, he moved against her slowly, easing in and out of her in a pace that had her whimpering and tightening around him in a vicious grip that was driving him into insanity.

If not a great controller of his emotions and his own demon, Sesshomaru would pound her into oblivion, however, he wanted their lovemaking to last as much as he could.

All the while, from her sweet lips poured the much welcomed now _Maru, Maru… oh, Maru!_ in the sultriest of tones. He wanted so bad to taste them, he forced her to move up and moved his mouth against hers in the same rhythm he took her.

When the next wave of orgasm hit them, Rin was so lost in the pleasure his finger, his lips and his hardness inside of her provoked, she sobbed. Not only because she saw blank and went limp against his arms as he emptied himself, but because she was crying.

Stunned, Sesshomaru inclined her face to him, so he could see her better, but she buried her head on his neck, kissing his mark lovingly. This time, he did not growl in delight — did not feel pleasure — but rather felt how much she loved him.

 _I want to be with you forever,_ she said in his mind as she clung to him, not too much happy about the possibility of him leaving her — leaving not only her tired and already sore body, but her side as well.

He lapped at her mark, letting her know how he really felt — what che could not put into words, for his own inability and deficiency with feeling and how to pour them out — and slowly detached himself from her body, earning a dissatisfied grunt from both her and his demon.

Before the beast could say anything, he lowered her to the futon and took his place behind her, his hands running the tender skin of her thighs and hips as his _mokomoko_ tightened around her. His mouth hovered around her mark and moved straight to her ear, whispering huskily — and sweetly.

"And so you shall, Rin."

 _My mate._

 **#**

A sigh of contentment left Rin's lips as she bit into the small pieces of fruit the Lady's maid brought her not even a half hour ago. After their long lovemaking session, both bathed in the _onsen_ of the other night and came back to find their chambers completely cleaned and food set for both of them.

Unware of how hungry she really was, Rin ate everything at her disposal under the watchful eyes of her Lord. It took every fiber of his being to stay away from her and actually let her eat in peace.

When she was finished, he placed her between his legs and started feeding her with the grapes and cherries between slow and passionate, even if brief kisses.

It was very sensual to be in that position while he kissed her already nude shoulders and neck, while running the back of his clawed hands over her clothed arms.

She almost choked with a grape when his claws encircled one of her already hardened nipples over the fabric of the kimono she wore and licked the shell of her ear.

… _Hmmmmm…_

… _Maru…_

Rin moaned as she pressed her breasts against his palms.

 _I want to make love to you again, mate,_ he whispered inside her mind as he bit into her mark and moved one of his hands inside her kimono. His _mokomoko_ slithered over her legs, bringing them slightly apart for him to touch her exactly where they both needed.

If he was a lesser man, _a lesser demon,_ he would have scoffed at the irony of it all. Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, the most powerful demon to walk this Earth, not only tamed by a human, but happily so.

 _Pathetic._

He was pathetic. And in love. He did not know which was worst.

"Then make love to me, Sesshomaru-sama."

Her passionate reply would have him kissing her, instead he growled in warning as his mother neared their chambers and opened the shōji doors, without giving them much of time to dissipate the haze of lust, nor to right themselves for a more proper greeting.

"Mother."

"Son."

Rin even tried to move away from him, but he did not allow. Instead, he continued with her sitting between his legs and his hand still remained inside her kimono, even if he did not tease her heated flesh anymore.

It was a show of possession that would, hopefully, drive the meddlesome Lady away as soon as possible. Ashamed, she tried to break apart once again, only to have him growling in warning against her ear.

She bit her bottom lip, feeling all of sudden a bit unsure.

"Hello, I-InuKimi-sama…"

There was no answer from the demoness as she closed the shōji doors behind herself and walked to them. This time, there was no smirk, nor snarky remarks. There was silence and foremost there was a serious stare as she sniffed the air.

"Get ready, Rin."

"Ready for what?" Sesshomaru asked, tightening his embrace around his mate. He felt tense suddenly.

Once again, there was only silence and there was no need for an answer, for he was painfully aware of what was happening and even more aware that there was little he could do to stop it.

"No."

"You cannot stop it, beloved son."

"Stop what?" Rin asked, trying to free herself from his crushing embrace. Their serious stares made her entire being chilly. She trembled from head to toe. Even if she was unware of the reason, she did not like that feeling not one bit.

"Come, Rin." InuKimi said as she gave her back to the couple and walked to the doors. "It is time to fight for your position as his mate."

" **No."**

Sesshomaru growled in unison with his inner demon. He was not letting her face anyone. She was still weak — hell, he was weak —, to challenge someone during the mating ceremony was of such a cowardice he could not even begin to tell.

Yet, he knew there was nothing he could to stop it, to prevent it from happenings. The rule was crystal clear: any challenge for the position of mate — be it during the mating ceremony or not — could not be declined.

"Lady Kaoru?" she asked, a bit afraid.

There was only curt a nod as a response.

"She cannot possibly win, mother," Sesshomaru voiced, still holding onto Rin. It was as if he let go of her, she would never be back to him, which could very well be the case, given the situation they found themselves into. "She is not ready."

InuKimi scoffed, a small shadow of her usual smirk back in place.

"Oh, she better be," she looked at both of them over her shoulders. Their conversation was starting to irritate Rin; they talked as if she was not even there. As if she did not exist in the first place. InuKimi's next words, however, caused her to freeze in her mate's arms and widen her cinnamon eyes more than humanly possible. "It is… If she wants to see the pup growing inside her womb."

* * *

 **A/N – Aaaaaaand that's it for today, kids!**

 **As I said before, this is the penultimate chapter of his short fic, so I hope you have enjoyed this story so far. Again, this chapter would have ended very much different, but I decided to go where my imagination led me. Hope it doesn't disappoint xD**

 **It's not a chapter as exciting as the last one, but I wanted to focus it more on Sesshomaru and Rin and write a decent lemon for both of them in this story. Hope it is to your liking.**

 **Now… Make your bets, will Rin face Kaoru in a fight? What will happen? What about Kaoru being Michiko's daughter? When will she learn the truth? Will she take it well? Tell me what you think!**

 **As this story draws near the ending, I want to know what you want me to do about my next story. I have two possibilities: either I update the first chapter before I end Mating Policies or you all wait till December 14 to hear from me again. Time is catching up with me and I have to write a few papers for my Master's classes. So, you decide… The next story is called** _Ghost of Me, AU and modern time setting._ **I know the name isn't the best, but I promise to write a good and enjoyable story for you all! xD**

 **Now, up to my thanks… I am absolutely amazed by how this story got so much love and attention. I've never expected it to have almost 100 reviews in five chapters and have so many followers and favorites. And so many reviews for last chapter as well. You guys are amazing! So, my biggest thank you for all of you** (Leonhart9, BellaMori, Taraah36, Jcat007, azraelknight, Gwenally, inlovewithademon, ILoveSxS, Emerald lynx, Guest, swagatamalfoy, lady of the West, WildHeart44, Delirium0629, kagomeLove2, Guest, inu demon, Guest, yourfan, Wolflover235, Karrat, Hattaru and XuntitledX) **who took your time to leave me kind words and appreciate my work.**

 **Now, would you mind reviewing this chapter for me? I'd love to hear from you.**

 **Take care,**

 **Velvetsins.**


	7. To outsmart a Demon

**Hi xD**

 **More than one month later here I am to update the seventh and last part of Mating Policies!**

 **Guys, it's so difficult to write a final piece for anything. I'm struggling with this chapter since this weekend and gods bite me, it's was one hell of a ride!**

 **I'm not very sure about the outcome, but I shall let you be the judge of that. As this chapter is already too big in its own (+9200), I won't keep my first AN that big. Let's chat a bit more in the second AN, shall we?**

 **Remember English is not my first language and I've just finished this chapter, so some mistakes will surely pass.**

 **Disclaimer: Takahashi owns InuYasha, I own this plot and some of the OC mentioned here.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 _Mating Policies_

 **VII – To outsmart a Demon**

* * *

The sun was slowly vanishing in the cerulean sky when an acute and pained howl was heard in the entire Compound. Strong and otherwise loyal hands held the demon in place, preventing him from going mad and causing havoc in the place. A-Un and Jaken were taken and chained as well.

He did not speak to the lower soldiers; most of them did not know him at all. He kept silent till Hibiki, his first in command, came to him. He had a defeated look on his amber eyes, but he did not apologize, nor tried to let his master go. Behind him, Hideki, the head of the council, watched his very movements with a predator gaze, he knew not to go against.

Sesshomaru growled at him. A low warning that promised nothing but pain, in case he thought to disobey. However, how could him? To free his Lord was the same to go against the rules and Hibiki learn at a great cost, centuries before, that he _should_ never disobey.

Their laws were clear: if there was a challenge — even if during the mating ceremony _, such a cowardice,_ something so low that could only come from those who made the laws and not the ones who fought Wars —, it had to be accepted — no matter whose lives were at stakes.

He lowered his eyes, not daring to stare at his Lord and, at feeling the hand of the Head on his shoulder, he bowed dutifully and left.

With a devious smirk, Hideki watched Hibiki retreating; a regretful look on his eyes. It was somewhat stunning how Sesshomaru managed to have so many loyal to him. He was not his father that inspired loyalty. On the contrary, he was ruthless and uncaring, he was not worried about his soldiers; unlike the great InuTaisho, Sesshomaru saw them as mere pawns in the big game, to lose their lives was not only expected, but necessary. The right course of life.

Yet, there were so many loyal to him, they even thought to break the rules Sesshomaru himself kept and harbored for so many years.

 _What a pity._

His smirk only grew as he watched the powerful demon clinging to the bars in the dungeons, the soldiers threw him into. If he was with his usual strength, those bars would be easy for him to turn into dust, however, given the mating ceremony and his weakened condition, they were too strong for him.

He growled once again in frustration.

"How does it feel to be imprisoned, Sesshomaru-sama?"

As an answer, another growl.

Hideki ran his claws on the bars, creating a deafening noise. He watched with some amusement as his Lord's sensible ears bleed; his hearing more than damaged for the time being.

"I am quite excited for the fight to take place," he began, still smirking. "I do wonder though… Will Rin-sama be able to win? I head she is with child…"

There was another growl. A low and warning sound that would have everyone on edge. It promised blood and pain to everyone who ever heard it. If the situation was any different, Hideki himself would recoil in fear, however…

"I told Michiko she underestimated you, but it seemed I overestimated you," he spoke more to himself than to the caged demon in front of him. "I never thought someone as grand as yourself sink so low to the point of mating a _ningen..._ "

"This Sesshomaru shall have your head, Hideki."

His words were not met with an apology. Instead, there was a low chuckle. His uncle's chest reverberated with his laugh.

"You will probably hold a head between your hands very soon, Sesshomaru-sama, but I can assure you it shall not be mine."

With a victorious smirk, he turned on his heels. But as he walked to leave the dungeons, his sharp hearing caught the hissing of his Lord.

"This Sesshomaru shall have your head before the night ends, Hideki."

 **This I vow.**

 _ **#**_

… _If she wants to see the pup growing inside her womb…_

… _Pup…_

… _Inside her womb…_

… _Pup…_

… _Pup…_

"I am with child…" Rin whispered to herself as she walked two steps behind her Ladyship. Her hands automatically fell to her unchanged and soft belly, caressing it in slow movements, as if trying to soothe the pup that could not even understand the whole situation.

She was painfully aware she could very well not see her unborn pup. It is… She was realistic, she knew she had no chances of winning. She was a human. A weakened human, whose mate was locked somewhere away from her.

It did not mean she would go down without a fight.

If she had a reason to fight before, it is without saying she had one more now. The news of her pregnancy came with surprise for both of them. In his current state, it was no surprise that her Lord — _mate_ , getting used to the term now seemed useless — could not smell their pup growing inside of her.

"I am with child…"

"Yes, you are with child!" InuKimi turned all of sudden, causing Rin to bump into her. "You are a very boring _ningen_!"

Her harsh words — surely unexpected — made Rin's already big eyes widen to the size of saucers. InuKimi narrowed her own and let out a tired sigh. Even though the betrayal was to be expected, she could not say she was at ease with it. Even for a someone as smart — honestly, she had yet to see a being more intelligent and sharp than her, _cunning —_ as she herself, she knew there were three lives at stake if she ever failed.

Needless to say no one would ever harm her son — the only heir to the Western Lands —, but her pretty neck was on the line and there was nothing the Lady of the West hated more than having her precious skin intact.

She turned left and stopped abruptly when she sniffed the air. Her golden eyes were mere slits as she looked ahead. From the shady corners of the Compound, the General popped up.

"Hibiki."

He looked dejected — as a traitor like himself should look — and smelled of regret — however late it was for such useless feelings. InuKimi scoffed. What would be of the Western Lands if it were not for her?

"InuKimi-sama…" He bowed dutifully. "My Lady."

"Hibiki-sama!" Rin exclaimed, happy to see a familiar face. He was one of the few her Lord trusted to be around her — to teach her how to handle the bow, for he never agreed with her fighting.

"Rin-sama…" He looked down, unable to face her cinnamon and trusting eyes. Of course she was unaware he was the one to chain her mate. Of course she would not believe even if he was the one to tell the truth himself. Such a _silly_ girl.

"I have a proposition."

InuKimi scoffed.

"A proposition? I was never informed you could think, Hibiki."

Rin's eyes were widened at the way the Lady Mother treated the General. She did not know she hated Hibiki so much. It is, why on Earth would anyone hate him? He had never shown nothing but kindness since she was brought to the Western Lands. Apart from her personal maid, no one had ever treated her so kindly right away.

"Lady Mother…" He bowed once again, showing not only respect, but vulnerability. If InuKimi saw fit, she could take his very life and he would do nothing but comply.

He lived to serve.

"You have two minutes, Hibiki."

The General lost no time to direct both of them to a wall passage in which a small office was located. He opened the shōji door and lead them inside.

"One minute left," InuKimi warned. This made the young demon let out a heavy sigh and walk up to them.

She thought he would reach out for herself, and beg for her to save the Lord's life or anything as pathetic as that. Even raised with Sesshomaru, Hibiki had always been a pathetic pup who showed his feelings too much. She recalled to this day he was the one to cry when Sesshomaru — his older brother — got hurt.

"We can run away together, Rin." His voice was soft as he held her small hand between his clawed ones.

InuKimi scoffed.

"Sesshomaru-sama cannot protect her," he stated, his golden eyes not leaving her cinnamon orbs. His voice was softer when he traced the inside of her wrist. He could hear her heart beating faster. He could smell her sadness. He could smell the pup growing inside of her. He pursed his lips into a thin line. "I can."

"You can't break the laws, Hibiki-sama." She removed her hand from his and he immediately missed her warmth.

"I can." He was firm. He would not give up. Rin would see other night. If it depended on Rin, both Rin and her unborn pup would see other nights. Plural.

InuKimi snapped her tongue.

"It is funny how you can break the laws to protect a _ningen_ girl, but you could not do the same when you imprisoned my son."

"Hibiki-sama!"

None of them paid her any attention. Her dejected face and strangled voice were but a nuisance as General and Lady Mother stared at each other fiercely. InuKimi would _never_ forgive him for locking up her son. He knew that. What made he think she would let Rin — her son's mate and the mother of his first grandchild — in his hands?

Hibiki bared his neck in submission, catching both women off guard. When he looked back at the Lady of the West, his eyes shone pleadingly. "She will die."

"Probably."

He snarled. The Lady Mother looked at ease as if losing Rin and her unborn grandchild meant nothing to her, which was probably the case. To him though — to Sesshomaru — losing Rin would be like losing his own life.

InuKimi smirked — then she laughed. It was funny how dejected Hibiki looked at the _ningen_ refusal. In the past, it was very funny how the young pup followed Sesshomaru everywhere and later how he took a liking to everything Sesshomaru owned and eventually bedded — it was no surprise to know Hibiki had taken as a lover someone her son dumped; or to share a lover with him. As he could not bed Rin — Sesshomaru would never share his human ward, not even with someone he considered a true brother — he fell in love with her.

"Tsk…" She snapped her tongue. "Which one do you love?"

Hibiki went pale at his Lady's question.

InuKimi paced in the small room and looked at him through narrowed eyes. "Let me rephrase it… Which one do you love more?" At his confused stare, she almost rolled her eyes. "Sesshomaru or Rin?"

"InuKimi-sama!" Rin's widened eyes made her stare at both of them as understanding flooded in her very veins.

"I see…" She turned on her heels and gestured for the _ningen_ to follow her with two fingers. "Let's go, Rin. You have a fight to win."

Realization drowned in him. A small smile took upon his lips and his heart beat more at ease.

"What would you have me do, Lady Mother?"

InuKimi smirked.

"Staying out of my way would be a good start."

 **#**

"I do not want to fight her," Kaoru held her head high. Her voice, even though soft and demure, showed no weakness. She was firm in her resolution.

Hideki growled low in his chest. He did not have time for such nonsense. His mate, however, seemed intrigued by the girl refusal. He pursed his lips into a thin line and walked to the window. The moon was up in the sky and if he concentrated a little bit he could hear Sesshomaru's desperate howls.

He smirked. He should pay his Lord another visit soon.

"I will not fight her."

"Why not?" Michiko asked, a bit doubtful. It seemed obvious that anyone would — if given the chance, of course — fight a pitiful _ningen_ for the position of the Lady of the Western Lands.

Well, she would not deny she would. To fight Rin would be as easy as taking a candy from a child. Needless to mention the excuse of a Lady was currently weakened — and she had only the mating ceremony to thank for it — and pregnant — if the news were right.

When Michiko heard of the _damned_ pregnancy, she knew she had to act. She could not risk having the Western Lands ruled later on by a pathetic hanyō. It was horrible enough that the current Lady Mother seemed to find it acceptable to have a _ningen_ asher son's mate — as if that weakness did not run in the family blood; as if she had not been disposed of and had her rightful place taken by one… as if she had not been disgraced by one — she would not allow the Elders to agree with her — and they already did.

Her excuse of a speech convinced them that day. At last that wretched Hiraku seemed convinced she only had her son's best interest at heart. Tsk. Michiko knew better. All InuKimi wanted was to dismiss her sister-in-law. She would never accept a _ningen_ in her hateful heart.

"He…" Kaoru wetted her lips. "Sesshomaru-sama loves her."

Her words seemed to surprise Michiko, who could barely contain her laughter. It was not a mirthful one, however. Where did she get those ideas from?

"My darling, he does not love her." Michiko brought the girl to her arms, caressing her silver locks lovingly. It did not go unnoticed by her mate; his eyes so narrowed they were no more than suspicious shadows to spy over her. "He is bewitched by her."

"No." She was restless. "I have seen them both… I have seen…" She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. The mere image made her want to cry. "I will never have such love."

"Love?" Hideki bit back a smirk. He could not help but scoff, however. "What is love?"

Before any of them could answer, he turned on his heels and walked to the door, holding it up for them to follow him shortly after, even though they would head in different directions.

"Love is but a weakness. You should know that by now, Lady Kaoru of the Southern Lands."

"Hideki." Michiko's tone was icy as she stared at her mate. "You should never speak to a Princess in such disrespectful way. Apologize."

If he ever paid attention to what she said, he gave no indication. On the contrary, he narrowed his eyes a bit more and turned on his heels to face them.

"And you should never lie to or hide such an important secret from your mate."

As Michiko visibly paled, her claws buried in her delicate hands, Kaoru stared at both of them in utter confusion. When did the conversation shifted to such topic? The girl could not help but hold her hand between hers, hoping to soothe the only person who has shown her more kindness than her own family.

Hideki walked back, till he stood tall and proud in front of Michiko, and held her chin between his clawed fingers. He would have spoken inside her mind, if he ever learned that — if she ever allowed him to strengthen their mating bond.

He smelled both of them and smirked proudly as he caught no great similarities between their scents.

 _Clever woman._

"I shall not take your betrayal lightly, _mate,"_ he spoke as he kissed her temples in lovingly fashion — as lovingly as someone unfeeling as himself could ever muster.

Michiko stared at him with her eyes widened to the size of saucers. When his lips descended to hers, she could not help but gasp. He was not to be treated lightly.

If she could, she would have held onto his wrist and kept him with her. Hideki was a good strategist and all she could not have now as him thinking… Thinking badly about her. If he stayed with her, she could remove such crazy ideas from his mind.

"For now…" he announced, walking back to the door. "I shall pay Sesshomaru-sama a visit." He smirked, but the gesture did not reach his cold and expressionless eyes. "I want to see his face when Lady Kaoru's blade pierce that pitiful _human's_ heart."

 **#**

"Did you understand, Rin?"

The _ningen_ sat back on the _zabuton_ and looked at her hands. They were shaking as was her need to puke. The information she had just received did not sit well in her stomach. She ran her hands soothingly over her belly and drew in a sharp breath.

"Did you understand, Rin?" InuKimi asked again as she handed the girl her daggers. Very common blades. When it all ended, she would have Sesshomaru ordering a powerful weapon made of one of his fangs especially crafted for his mate — and later on for his child… or children.

With a bit of luck, Rin would do just fine with this old — even if good enough by human standards — sword. It is, if she agreed to follow her instructions, which did not seem to be the case.

"I cannot do it."

It seemed unfair even for someone like InuKimi to suggest such a course of action. She did not understand that Rin did not play by the same rules as she did.

At her indecisiveness, InuKimi rolled her eyes. The girl was moral — something she found rather annoying in any person. Her late mate was moral too and usually, mainly after he fell in love for that pathetic moral who mothered the half-breed InuYasha — and she hated them for it.

InuKimi was not a woman known for playing fair and if anyone thought she would learn to play by the rules now, they were mistaken — and would be sorely sorry.

"You must."

"I can't."

Narrowing her eyes and drawing a sharp intake of breath — she would have hit the girl if their situation was any different —, she kneeled in front of her and held her hands between hers.

"Your morals are boring." Her remark should have been accompanied by a laughter. It would have, but given the circumstances. "Listen girl, if you want to protect the pup, you must."

When Rin did not move, not to comply or complain, she rose to her feet and walked to the door shaking her head. Why did her son have to fall for such a righteous and innocent woman?

She glanced at the _ningen_ wearing the light armor and could not help but think how small she looked with the fighting clothes on. Well, at least she would know if her acquired skills learned in their lessons were up to a test. A real one.

If everything went wrong… Well, thankfully she had a plan B thoroughly prepared under her sleeve.

 **#**

Cinnamon and Golden.

Or thousands of golden. It is, Rin could not count how many golden pairs of eyes stared at her and Lady Kaoru — whom she had never met — and chanted enthusiastically.

It seemed the entire West was there — even though there were just a few there, the Elders and the servants — to watch her fall. And how quickly she would fall. But the laws were clear… And what her Lady wanted her to do was low. So despicably low, she could barely think of it.

However… What Lady Michiko and Lady Kaoru of the Southern Lands were doing was also low.

To challenge someone for the position of mate during the Mating Ceremony was very cowardly. How could someone do that to their Lord? To challenge her was the same to say they did not think him able to choose his own mate — which, to be very honest, she did not think they crazy. What would she do if she had been raised to mate him and then watch him being taken from her arms all of sudden? By a _ningen_ none the less.

It was easier for her to think it was natural to love him — and to have him — because she was the one he chose to mate with; because she lived her entire life with him, because she loved him since… since ever. She could not think of day in which she did not love her Sesshomaru. It may have begun as an innocent love — one in which he was her hero, the one who saved her, the only one she could ever follow and pledge her life to —, but it was love nonetheless.

She tightened her hand around her daggers and bit her bottom lip. To fight for him was only natural, right? Lady Kaoru was in her true right to do it — no matter how cowardly their act seemed, it was provided by law, _their_ _law._

But to fight for her life — for the life of her unborn pup — was more than natural. It was necessary. And in the absence of strength to fight a being more powerful and skilled than her, she could resort to such… _tricks._

Her mind drifted to Lady InuKimi and their eyes met. She was watching everything from her place with her sharp golden orbs. Nothing ever escaped her. A small smirk tugged at the corner of the demoness' lips as she could easily read the battle inside Rin's mind.

"You may commence."

Hiraku's displeased voice reached their ears and Rin gripped both of her daggers in her hand more firmly. She waited for the demoness to move first, but she remained still. In place. Unmoving.

Her golden eyes widened as she titled her head over so slightly. She could distinctly hear two heartbeats. It was not about the scent around the _ningen_ woman — for one who did not know her scent well, the difference would barely be distinguishable —, but the noise of the heart slightly faster than her own made Kaoru's hand around her sword loosen a bit. The blade fell to the floor with a thud.

"Kaoru-sama!" Michiko cried out from her position. The guards did not let her approach the opponents though.

Their laws were clear: no one should interrupt the challenge. Not ever. For no reason. They were to fight till one of them gave up or ceased living.

"I will not fight you."

The small crowd held their breaths. InuKimi went on alert mode and eyed the girl suspiciously — a daughter of her sister-in-law could never be trusted —; ready for any attack.

"Kill her!" Michiko shouted as she tried to move past the guards. InuKimi would have laughed at her inability to fight a mere soldier; she had always been pathetic when it came to art of the sword. And she wanted to be the rightful Lady of the Western Lands… Tsk. Thankfully the West had InuTaisho and now it has Sesshomaru. "Kill her!"

"I cannot." Kaoru replied, anguished at the thought of taking a life. She fell to her knees and thought about her father. He would surely be ashamed of her. Ashamed of her weakness and _human_ heart, as he said more than once. "S-She is with pup."

There was a collective gasp. Even those who already knew it, seemed taken aback by the Southern Princess' retreat. Some thought her weak; some believed she was strong. Not just everyone opposed to Lady Michiko so openly and lived to tell the story.

Rin blinked, utterly surprised and let her guard down. A terrible mistake — she quickly realized — as a blade was pointed at her throat in less than a second. She looked up, expecting to see a smirk in the Southern Princess' mouth, instead, she found the beautiful and deadly face of her aunt-in-law.

She gasped.

"Ready to die, filthy _ningen_?"

 **#**

She would die.

She was dead already.

If anyone gasped, she was sure it was not her. She could, not even if she wished to, for the blade against her throat prevented her from even thinking straightly. Even so, she breathed deeply through her nose and tightened her hold over her daggers.

She would die.

She was sure she would die.

But it did not mean she would go down without a fight. And if by fighting it meant she would hold onto her daggers and rebel against the very thought of dying while crying helplessly or begging for her life — then so be it. If anything, her Lord taught her early on was not to beg.

 _Not ever._

It did not go unnoticed by Michiko, who pressed the blade a bit on her throat, drawing blood. She hissed, completely angry at the _ningen_ who did not show fear; who did not bow down and apologized for her very mistake.

There another gasp, this time it clearly came from the Lady kneeled on the ground. Not because of what Lady Michiko did — she could barely smell that small amount of blood — but the scene unfolding before her very eyes was just too much.

Hideki's head rolled till her protector's feet, leaving a trail of fresh blood in its track.

A sharp cry left her mouth, forcing everyone to stare at her. Michiko let go of Rin and faster than a blink of an eye InuKimi interposed between the two. Her sharp golden eyes landed on the very image of her son — battered, bloodied and weak, but standing proud on his feet with his General behind him.

In his clawed fingers there were strands of the purest silver — strands that could only pertain to Hideki; if he acquired them before or after killing him, she was not sure — and a lot of blood as well. His chest — almost nude given the current state of his silken clothes — was stained with his uncle's blood. His General had blood splashed all over him. Although InuKimi could not say if Sesshomaru did the job all by himself, she was sure he was the one to drive the final blow.

He walked to his aunt and before she could even react — for he acted too fast, faster than should be possible giving his current weakened state — he raised her by the throat.

His eyes were not golden. A crimson color dominated them thoroughly. When a smirk curved his lips, InuKimi was sure of one thing: his demon would not leave that very grounds without spilling more blood.

She held her breath when the deep voice — much deeper than customary — left his mouth.

" **Ready to die,** _ **filthy yokai**_ **?"**

 **#**

He could not do anything for the Guards surrounded not only him, but his mate and his mother as well. In front of them — leading them — Hiraku stood with a tired expression dominating his features.

" **Hiraku."**

Sesshomaru did not let go of his aunt. Instead he tightened his hold around her neck a bit more. His sharp claws pierced her skin, drawing deep red blood.

"Let go of her, Sesshomaru-sama."

His words seemed to have reached deaf ears. His hold, impossibly firm on her neck, did not lessen. On the contrary, he not only tightened it, as he let his poison drip from his claws and enter her system very slowly.

" **You dare to command this Sesshomaru?"**

Hiraku did not tremble. If there was someone who did not fear Sesshomaru in the least, it was him. He had seen InuKimi giving birth to him, he had seen his first steps and first words. In a sense, he had been more of a father to Sesshomaru than InuTaisho himself.

"To kill her is to break the law." He muttered in a low tone. If not for his sharp hearing, Sesshomaru would probably not hear. "Our law."

Michiko smirked.

There was silence for a moment, as if the demon seemed to think over Hiraku's words. A low growl emerged from his chest and the hold over her grew stronger.

" **She threatened our mate."**

It was clear to everyone around them that the beast was speaking to himself, not to Hiraku or anyone around them. To InuKimi, it was clear that if not for the inner demon, Sesshomaru would not be able to kill Hideki and to hold Michiko so effortlessly. The demon loved Rin as much as Sesshomaru did.

And it was clearer that if she did not act quickly, the Council would deem Sesshomaru's act as one of betrayal and would have not only Rin killed, but him and her as well. The prospect of having her pretty neck on the line for the second time that night made her want to drive her own claws through Michiko's excuse of a heart.

"Now," she said, looking at Hibiki from where she stood, holding Rin fiercely within her arms.

No one else around them seemed to understand what she meant with this simple word, but alas, _she smirked,_ they soon would. And it would be the greatest shock ever —more than the fact her son chose a human for a mate.

From the sky, demon crows let hundreds of papers fall down and reach everyone around them. Servants and Elders held the small notes and sounds of utter surprise left them.

The scandal of the millennia to reach the Western Lands — even worse than having the great Lord InuTaisho falling for a human and letting go of his pure-blood mate — was out for everyone to comment about.

 _Lady Michiko of the Western Lands is the mother of Lady Kaoru of the Southern Lands!_

 _Lady Michiko mothered a daughter before she was married to Lord Hideki!_

Soon, the whispers became too loud and Rin closed her eyes. The secret — weapon — she did not want to use against Lady Kaoru, was used nonetheless. Even though she had morals, InuKimi did not. She looked up at the Lady Mother and her eyes widened at her smirk.

It was no surprise — not new — to her how people would do anything to get rid of their enemies — what Michiko had done herself was just one of the countless proof of that —, but it simply did not suit her. She had been a diplomat for her Lord for more than a year now and she had seen how demons and humans — they were absolutely not off the hook — would stop at nothing to get what they wanted.

Actually, it explained a great deal why InuKimi was so at ease with the fact her daughter-in-law was to fight for her life when she was carrying a pup.

She looked at her Lord — mate — and watched as he continued to hold Michiko tightly, ignoring the command he received from the Head of the Council. If anything, Rin learned that a Lord did not rule alone — an Emperor did not rule alone, he had someone to respond to —, a demon Lord always had to a Council to back his very decisions and to respond to.

Her eyes turned to the Elders — the entire Council stared at the wife of their Head and did not know what to say — what to think. She had always been one to uphold their laws above everything and to judge those who went against them as well. Who knew she was one to disregard one of their very basic rules?

"As a Council we cannot let you kill her without checking the authenticity of these words." His lips were set into a harsh line. "Without the due proof, they are no more than mere gossip and as such, they cannot be—

His words were cut short as InuKimi placed two parchments in his hands. It was all it took for him to shut his mouth and stare at Michiko speechless.

"As you can see, _old hag…"_ Her sweet pet name was not welcomed with contentment, she did not care though. "She has been planning the Lady of the West's death for a long while and… Of course, asking for her daughter. If it is not betrayal, I cannot phantom what else could be."

With his lips still set into a hard line, Hiraku took it upon himself to nod at Sesshomaru's very actions.

However, before he could act on his wishes, Rin closed her eyes and spoke in a loud and clear voice.

"Stop."

 **#**

Crimson eyes slowly returned to a golden shade, even if it seemed dominated for a few orange freckles as the demon heard Rin's soft voice behind his back. When she touched him, he could not help but remove his clawed fingers from around his aunt's neck and let her fall with a thud to the ground.

A low growl formed in his chest at the thought of releasing Michiko when his every instinct screamed at him to dismember her slowly, piece by piece, till all she felt was excruciating pain. Rin's warm hands around his arm and the very scent she gave off — the sweet smell that was uniquely Rin and something fresh… their pup… _his pup_ — made him stop.

 _Pup._

A new life.

He never thought he would be a father. He never thought before he would want to be a father. However, the very thought of someone bringing any harm to Rin — to his pup — drove him mad beyond belief.

Eyes taken by crimson once again, he took Michiko back in his hands, crushing her very neck between his powerful fingers.

"No." Her voice had an edge of despair in it. "Stop it."

" **Mate."**

"Sesshomaru-sama." She was firm in her resolution. He did not retreat, but turned his face to her, red eyes thoroughly focused on her. When she did not back away — did not submit — he growled in warning.

" **Rin."**

"Sesshomaru-sama, I believe she deserves a trial."

" **Rin."**

His very being rebelled against the idea. A trial? He could care less if Michiko broke their laws and had a daughter outside wedlock and before her very marriage to Hideki. In truth, they were thinking about very different topics. He would kill — very slowly, he had to remind himself of that — her because she threatened his mate and no one — absolutely no one — would get away with that.

Michiko scratched his hand — or tried to; her strength was nowhere closer to his. If she had trouble dealing with InuKimi before, it was laughable her very attempt to free herself from her Lord.

"Son." InuKimi did not approach him. She was aware how dangerous it was to get near him or his mate in such moment, not that she cared that much though. "Rin has a point."

He growled again.

All he did not need right now was to deal with people agreeing with his mate when everything inside him screamed he should dismember Michiko in a painful and bloody fashion.

"And I believe…" Rin bit her bottom lip and stared at her former opponent. "I believe Lady Kaoru has the right to know the whole truth."

 **#**

"Mother…?"

The word to leave Kaoru's lips was a mere whisper none of them caught — none of them was interested enough to catch. Until that very moment, none cared to stare at their guest; she remained kneeled on the floor and as they decided to carry Michiko inside, to the meeting room, she had no choice but to follow them, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth as she tried to control her tears.

She did not want to cry.

Not in front of those people who barely knew her — who did not care about knowing her. If any, she could pinpoint the human mate of her — and here comes the greatest irony in her life — supposedly mate as the one who cared about her well-being at the present moment at least a little.

As she casted a look behind herself and her cinnamon orbs clashed with her golden ones, Kaoru saw more than worry — there was understanding, pity perhaps. That was shocking news after all. Their entwined glances did not last more than a few seconds, for a clawed hand was positioned on her back and pulled her against a hard chest. Rin's attention was deviated from their guest to her husband — mate.

In that very moment, Kaoru felt ashamed for having ever wanted to her — to be human; to be Sesshomaru's mate. And to think she wanted to have met him first… Rather: she wanted to be human at least once, for he would love her if she were.

She could not be more wrong.

Sesshomaru did not love her because they met first or because she was human. It was not about her species — in fact, he hated humans, he had always hated, or so she heard. So it could not be because it ran deep in his veins, it is, the curse of inu yokais falling for human women.

Actually, it was far from that.

He loved her. He loved Rin, in spite of her humanity, in spite of her flaws, in spite of everything… He loved her. Simply as that.

She bit her bottom lip again and entered the meeting room and was surprise for having the word directed to her for the first time.

"Do you want to talk to your mother?" The girl with the softest of voices said.

Kaoru closed her eyes as the faint smell of new life invaded her nostrils. She felt even more ashamed for having ever coveted her place.

 _Breeding…_

The _ningen_ woman was breeding. The very thought made her gasp slightly. It was a good thing Lady Michiko could not kill her. She could not bear the thought of one going through the pain of losing a mate while still in the mating ceremony.

"Kaoru-sama?" The same soft voice called her name.

There was a low growl coming from Sesshomaru. She was not to address others — surely not above her — with such high honorifics. She was _his_ mate, she was above any Southern Princess — or any other Princess whatsoever.

"She is not my mother," she replied, finally taking a seat near one of the Elders.

Her whispered words — so full of pain and… she could not even say it was hate, but perhaps disappointment — were not missed by Michiko — placed in the center of the room and chained to heavy and magical chains that drew her very yoki, preventing any escape — whose widened eyes filled with tears.

She was not shocked in the last at the death of her mate — more like a husband, as they had never connected like true mates. Yokais have always considered themselves better than humans and one of the reasons lay in the fact human marriage was so shallow… _so insignificant…_ so devoid of meaning — but she could not deal with the fact her own daughter denied her the chance to be the mother she had always wanted to be.

… _dreamed to be…_

InuKimi cleared her throat and looked at her sister-in-law. Her crying face did not arouse her any pity. On the contrary, the smirk on her face grew larger by the second. Usually, she was not very prone to screw people's lives, but Michiko got what was coming her way when she decided to chase mercilessly her son and his mate.

And while she still breathed, nobody — not a living thing — would jeopardize her son's safety and happiness.

They would have to deal with her wrath.

And only the Gods knew InuKimi would stop at nothing when she was angry.

"Before we start…" Hiraku cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention. The whispers ceased and the room fell silent. "I would appreciate if the members of the Council apologized to InuKimi-sama and asked her forgiveness."

The Elders seemed unsure of his decision, but neither dared to deny his command. One by one, they all bowed before the Lady Mother and later walked to both Rin and Sesshomaru and repeated his act.

"We swore we would trust your abilities and we swore we would respect Sesshomaru-sama's choice of a wife and mate and we failed."

Hiraku's act was appreciated by Sesshomaru. The Demon seemed pleased he bowed not only to his mother, but to his mate as well. His hold over him tightened. His rage was barely controlled. It was taking all his willpower not to pounce over his aunt and rip her to shreds.

In truth, he was mad at Rin for preventing him from killing the old witch. However, he learned that whatever was going through her mind could not bring any more harm than what she had already been through.

His eyes flashed back at his mother and her cunning smirk made him realize that even though he may not feel Michiko's flesh in his hands as he tore her apart, the Lady of the West could bring her a more painful, slower and fulfilling — for him, of course — punishment.

"Michiko has plotted behind our backs the entire time. She has plotted Rin's death, Lady Kaoru's arrival, even though her Lord has declined the Southern Princess visit, going against his very decisions and statements." InuKimi did not look away from her sister-in-law for a second. The glint in her eyes told how happy she was to finally crush her enemy once and for all. "Lastly, as I have offered proof in the missives she has exchanged with the Southern Lord, she has plotted to remove my son from his position and, if needed take his life. As proved by our late Hideki, it seems the idea was not far away from their minds."

There was a collective gasp. Even Rin gasped. Although she did know they were very much excited to take her life, she did not think they would go as far as to threaten her Lord's life.

"Do you deny it?" Hiraku asked, his voice low and measured.

Michiko remained silent for a moment. All she could do was to look at her daughter's face and her very refusal pained her more than bearable.

She pursed her lips into a thin line; her face battered and her silver strands, always kept in a neat hairdo, falling on her shoulders. She barely heard a word InuKimi or the old hag — she agreed with her sister-in-law on that — said.

"Michiko-sama?" Hiraku called.

"I did!" She hissed, pulling on her chains. "And I do not regret a _damn_ bit. She's human! Are you all blind?" Her pain and anger consumed her whole. Her eyes became red, but even then it was not enough to set her free. "The future heir to the Western Lands shall be a filthy hanyo! A _damned_ half-br—

She was not allowed to finish her words, for her throat was again crushed between Sesshomaru's claws.

He would kill her.

He wanted so bad to kill her.

But Rin's voice ranged again on his head.

"No." She was behind him once again. Her will to save Michiko's life was driving him mad beyond belief. He did not even understand why he stopped at her pleas.

Sesshomaru growled.

"She does not deserve to die, Sesshomaru-sama."

" **Rin."**

She took a sharp intake of breath. How could she explain it was beyond saving someone's life or not?

"If she has been exchanging letters with the South for so long, it is obvious to me she would have a plan in case anything happened to her."

Her words got his attention. Got the entire Council attention. Got InuKimi's attention. The demoness smirked proudly.

 _Clever girl._

"Death would be a gift to her, considering everything she has done and planned for future years."

Sesshomaru wanted to pierce his claws so badly in his aunt's heart, he was on the verge of saying he would kill whomever in the South thought fit to plot behind his back. However, he could not deny Rin was _damn_ right in her thoughts.

At the same time he was proud of the politician and diplomat _his mate_ became — he could not forget how simply it seemed for her to suggest InuYasha took her place in an expedition to human's lands — the demon in him rebelled against the idea of letting Michiko leave to see another day.

"What do you suggest, Rin-sama?"

She took her time to consider her next words. Biting her bottom lip, she touched her mate's arm again, indicating she wanted him to release his aunt. He did not so willingly; his eyes slowly returning to their usual golden color.

He knew the moment the inner demon let go of him completely, he would collapse. His wounds lay opened; his ability to heal thoroughly compromised due to the lasting effects of the mating ceremony. His very being rebelled against the idea of being parted from his mate embrace.

"Let her live."

The simply suggestion seemed to leave everyone a bit confused.

"She should live. Live and seal the best of deals for the Western Lands." She wetted her lips and looked at Michiko's expression of disgust. As she casted a glance to InuKimi and saw her smirking, she knew she was doing the right thing. "A deal she shall not be able to get any benefits from."

"What makes you think she shall stick to the plan, Rin-sama?" An Elder questioned, his golden eyes focused on the ningen woman and shifting to the wife of his former Elder.

There was silence for a moment. A brief moment. Rin did not even have time to open her mouth. InuKimi's clawed hand touched her shoulder lightly — which earned her a low growl from Sesshomaru; she smirked — and she spoke, "Lady Kaoru shall help us as our guest."

Her words made Michiko and Rin gasp altogether.

What she truly meant was basically that they should keep Lady Kaoru as their hostage. If Michiko did not stick to her end of the bargain, they could simply slit her daughter's life. As a mother, she would not let that happen. Not when she was the one to plan the girl's entire life and even her own coronation as the Lady of both the West and South.

"I would rather die."

"Oh, no darling!" InuKimi touched her chin and slowly stroked her full cheeks. "You do not get to die. Not today, not in a long while. It's a gift you shall not receive." She let go of her a bit forcefully. "And when I feel like killing you, please do kindly remind me, I shall not. I will be mostly grateful."

"Her crimes should not go unpunished." The same Elder tried to remind them. He was a loyal follower of the couple and while he was not disgusted at the idea of having a hanyo as a leader in the future — one could not know, InuTaisho left a full-blooded demoness for a human, Sesshomaru could do the inverse, who knows? — the idea of punishing Michiko that much did not sit well with him. Not that he would help her either, he cared too much for his life and his comforts as an Elder.

A few heads nodded in agreement.

InuKimi merely chuckled.

"Clearly, you do not understand the heart of a mother. However absent she may have been, she is still a mother and she will die a mother."

There was another moment of silence as none of the Elders had it in them to disagree with the Lady Mother.

"Sesshomaru-sama, do you agree with this outcome?"

He did not have enough time to voice his opinion, for Michiko's voice became a chant all the while.

 _I would rather die._

 _I would rather die._

 _I would rather die._

Sickened to her stomach to hear that, Lady Kaoru was the first to speak, making Lord Sesshomaru — the man she thought to be hers once, in very childish fantasies — stare at her icily.

"I shall do it."

"What?" Michiko broke out of her mantra. She simply could not believe her daughter.

"I will help."

She looked at Rin and how Lord Sesshomaru looked at her — how he protected her —, his red eyes so full of pride and love, she could not help but feel jealous all over again — would she ever came closer to have someone to look at her that way at least once in her life?

"I will make sure the South and West become the best of partners." She bit her bottom lip and looked at her feet. "I apologize for the interference. It is of my understanding that because of me the mating ceremony was disrupted and the beautiful process became something bloody and tainted."

As everyone heard her words, Rin could not help but want to hold the girl's hand — it was clear to her that Lady Kaoru was suffering —, but Sesshomaru held her back, pulling her against him.

"I sincerely apologize and I hope in the near future you can forgive my father for his acts." She took a sharp intake of breath; the tears on the verge of leaving her golden gorgeous eyes. "I am sure he never meant any harm. The South and West have been partners for years and while a greedy man, he has no bad intentions at heart."

While no one believed her words, none saw fit to disagree with her. The girl demonstrated sufficient emotional intelligence, something neither her mother or her father seemed to have.

Rin smiled encouragingly at her.

"And I do thank you, Lord Sesshomaru, for the stay and Lady Rin for being so kind and…" She breathed hard again, her bottom lip already bruised by her sharp fangs. As she looked up and saw curious faces staring at her — to see a demoness on the verge of tears and being so emotional was surely something new — she widened her eyes. "I-I think that's all." She bowed deeply. "Thank you."

Sesshomaru did not know what to say. He was exhausted and slightly drunk from smelling Rin's sweet scent. As the hours went by, the scent his pup gave off became stronger, affecting the parents a great deal — as Rin was human, she could not smell it. Yet.

Rin wanted to say something. Anything. She wanted to comfort the girl. All she could think was what she would say if she was the one in her place. If the inverse happened to her. She could not bear the very thought. However, before she could even open her mouth, Hiraku dismissed the meeting and asked Hibiki to take Michiko to the dungeons and InuKimi to guide Lady Kaoru back to her chambers.

As the demonesses crossed ways, InuKimi commented.

"The girl has more sense than you, dear sister-in-law."

"She must be crazy," Michiko hissed.

"Better crazy than imprisoned." She laughed and covered her teeth with her sleeves. "See you soon, darling."

And before they could part ways, she mouthed.

"It was fun playing this game with you."

 **#**

In their chambers, back in the _hanare_ room, the first thing Sesshomaru did as soon as he closed the shōji doors behind himself, was to disrobe Rin from the upper part of her kimono.

She blushed beautifully and tried to cover herself, to which she received a displeased grow.

 _You do not get to disobey me again, mate._

Holding her wrists, he ran his nose over her flat belly, inhaling her scent. Until that moment, he was skeptical she was pregnant, but the more he spent in her company, the surer he grew.

His mother was right.

Another growl left his lips.

He was not making much sense — more like behaving like a dog that entire day —, but he could simply not control himself.

Later that morning he had an inner chat — a fight with his demon, the very traitorous thing was chuckling at him right now, and he could not think of anything more _unSesshomaru_ , or more out of character than a version of him chuckling — in which he decided he would not have Rin pupped anytime soon. And look at them now.

He ran his nose over her belly again, making her giggle. It seemed he reached a ticklish spot. He did it again and a small groan left his lips as she buried her fingers on his silver strands and yanked his head — in a not so slightly fashion — back.

"Ses-Sesshomaru-sama!"

Her plea did not seem to faze him. He remained where he was, still kneeled in front of her — and he simply did not kneel to any common being — and with his lips pressed against her womb. He ran his claws slowly over her skin.

"You are pupped."

His voice was deep — deep and full of emotions — as he looked at her; golden eyes heavy with worry.

She looked at him and her cinnamon orbs were full of love. A small smile touched her lips as she touched his marks lovingly.

"All will be fine."

"You are pupped, Rin."

This time, his voice had a hint of anger.

Not at her.

She knew he was not mad at her, he was mad at himself. For having pupped her so soon — for having pupped her at all.

"All shall be fine, Sesshomaru-sama. You worry too much."

He even opened his mouth to say something, but she prevented him from doing it — and end up saying something he did not mean at all — by placing a finger over his lips.

"I don't care. I am stronger than you think."

He did not have time to agree nor to disagree for she smashed her lips against his in an overpowering and unquestionable kiss that screamed all her feelings.

With a growl of appreciation, he kissed her back, tilting her head back for better access as he invaded her mouth and dominated her thoroughly.

The kiss had the undeniable taste of love.

The kiss had the undeniable taste of trust.

The kiss had the undeniable taste of happiness.

The kiss tasted of home.

Slowly, his doubts vanished as all he could think of, smell, taste and feel was her overwhelming presence in his arms.

In the beginning — in that morning — he hated the very idea of being mated to her, for he feared what could happen if he ever came to harm her. However, she had shown in that she was

He had hated himself.

He had hated his inner demon.

He regretted what the beast had him doing; what the beast did for him.

But no more.

Not even in a lifetime he would regret what his baser instincts led him to do. What his inner demon forced him to. And now, as he held his mate and thought of the thousands of ways he could make love to her — and thought of days to come, days in which he would hold his firstborn in his arms — he was somewhat grateful his demon took away his choice for him.

Rather: he was glad his mother took it upon himself to teach he was not a God a couple of years back and to teach him now that his pride, if uncontrolled, that is, could be his greatest enemy.

She taught him a lesson she learned a lifetime ago: what is the use of pride if they drive the ones we love most away?

 _I love you._

This time, neither of them were worried about who spoke the words, because besides truthful, neither were in doubt or ashamed of saying them.

* * *

 **A/N – Well… I'm done! And as I said before, that's it for today and forever in this fic, kids! xD**

 **Weeeeellll…. I know this chapter is not what most of you expected. And that this ending is just sloppy… hehe… but I hope you have enjoyed it nonetheless. I think it helps to say that while I do enjoy realistic endings, I don't feel like writing them. I want happy endings and bunnies in my last chapters. I mean… my characters go through one hell of a ride, so they deserve a happily ever after, don't you think?**

 **I want to say a few things about this ending, though… I know there are some plot holes… Again, this is a shortfic and if I were to explain everything in its details, I'd need a longfic xD So I'm counting on you to fill the gaps and imagine the scene of Sesshomaru escaping. I'd write this scene, I did write it, in fact, however, I thought about dedicating this chapter for our women (Rin, InuKimi, Michiko and Kaoru). I hope you did find their ending satisfying though.**

 **I know some of you wanted a full battle scene between Rin and Kaoru, but I said Kaoru is a sweet demon before (irony totally intended hehe) and I also said Rin is weakened because of the mating ceremony. It would be unrealistic if she, a human (not as trained and strong as Sango or Kagome) in a weakened status could match and win a demoness — however untrained and unwilling to fight she was. And also, I wanted to show women can be strong no matter how skilled they are on the battleground. Most of us are brilliant and strong doing something else that are not related to fights. I hate when I see people diminishing female characters just because they are not physically strong. You don't have to hold a sword to be strong. There are thousands of female characters out there that can fight and are ridiculous all the same. Well… Hope you got my point. Although Rin is not the best of warriors, she is a skilled diplomat and she knows how to hold her ground against the Council pretty well, don't you think?**

 **And I started a new fic. It's in its fourth chapter by now and it's called PS I'm (still not) over you. If you haven't read it yet, please do xD I think you'll like it. Unlike Mating Policies and Mirrored Pleasures, it's a longfic and there'll be many underplots and plot twists and, of course, romance!**

 **That said, for everyone who accompanied this story — added to favorites, followers and reviewed. 130 reviews in 6 chapters for a new author in this category, guys you are absolutely AMAZING! — my biggest thank you. I love you very much and I have no words to express my gratitude. To those who took your time to review all chapters at once — you know who you are — you are the best. And I won't mention each of you from last chapter because I'm almost dying here and because I fear to leave someone behind, however, you are all in my heart — I don't have a mind this hour anymore xD. But thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you so much!**

 **I saw some of you left me PM about this fic and PS, but I didn't have enough time to reply to them. I'm sorry, I think I'll be able to do it this week, though. Sorry, I'm not ignoring you, I'm just out of time xD**

 **As for this final chapter… Would you mind reviewing it for me? I am already grateful for all of you who does.**

 **PS: Should I add an epilogue? I'm not very sure if I should, I think the fic ended well on its on, but if you feel like it…**

 **Take care and see you on PS I'm (still not) over you xD,**

 **Velvetsins**


End file.
